Harry Potter et la Vengeance du Survivant
by Harry Potter and co
Summary: Sirius est mort et Harry va entrer dans sa 6 année. Draco va lui faire comprendre que Hermione, Ron et Dumbledore se servent de lui. Comment va réagir Harry après cette nouvelle, il voudra se venger. Et les Serpentard seront la pour lui... Dark Harry ?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous, et oui je recommence ma fic avec un petit plus de simplicité…_

_Mais c'est toujours le même principe que l'autres, ne vous en faites pas !!! _

_Alors déjà, je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont mis des rewiews sur l'ancienne fic, quand je n'était pas la. Car j'étais en plein déménagement et après, mon opérateur n'a pas voulu me redonner Internet…_

_Et ensuite, j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira comme l'autre… Par contre, je vais mettre une fiction sur un manga, car c'est un de mes amies qui voulais la mettre, mais qui ne peut plus maintenant qui me l'a demandée. Alors j'espère que vous la lirez quand je la publierez, de toute façons je vous direz quand elle sera mis sur Internet…_

_Bis a toutes et à tous !!!_

- Centré et gras Télépathie du Familier…

- Gras Fourchelang…

- Centré Articles, lettres ou messages dans l'histoire…

- Italique Penser du personnage…

- Gras et italique Rêves des personnages…

***************************************************************

_Chapter 1__ : Une journée au Chemin de Traverse…_

Une autre journée d'été débuta dans la maison du 4 Privet Drive. Seul, un jeune homme était levé, Harry Potter lisait calmement un livre sur la Legilimencie et l' Occlumencie. Grand et mince, il avait l'allure de son père mais les yeux de sa mère. Normalement souriant et joyeux, le jeune Potter était maintenant, discret, froid et distant, ne riais presque jamais et lisait presque tout le temps. En effet, depuis la mort de son parrain, Sirius Black, au Département des mystères, ce dernier ne négligeait plus son esprit et le protégeait au maximum. A cause de cela, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude et pétillant, étaient devenus d'un vert sombre et froid, et quand il était d'une colère monstrueuse d'un noir effrayant.

Kreattur à coté de lui, ce dernier dormait paisiblement en marmonnant des choses sur son nouveau maître. Harry le laissait aller et venir de chez lui au Chemin de Traverse, pour lui rapporter des livres ou encore nettoyer le Square Grimmaurd qui lui appartenait. Et oui, depuis le début du mois de juillet, le banque de Gringott avait lu le Testament de Sirius pour Harry, et ce dernier avait apprit qu' il possédait l' argent des Black, Kreattur, le 12 Square Grimmaurd et Buck.

Seul depuis son arrivé au 4 Privet Drive, Kreattur avait remarqué qu'Harry était plus mature que l'année dernière, et grâce à sa, il y avait un certain respect l'un envers l'autre.

- Pas besoin de regarder, il n' y a rien… Commença Harry en fixant son Elfe. J'ai déjà prit la Gazette du Sorcier. Ils ne n'ont toujours pas répondu…

- Vous devriez vous habituez, vous leurs en avez envoyer des dizaines. Ils ne veulent pas de vos nouvelles… Bon, je vais préparez le petit déjeuner. Expliqua Kreattur.

- Je te suis, ces stupides moldus doivent être réveillés à cette heure si. On mangera vite, il faut qu'on aille au Chemin de Traverse. Déclara Harry en se levant.

- Oui, sa nous changera les idée. Finit l'Elfe.

- Le Square Grimmaurd est bientôt terminé ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui, vous pouvez vous y installez, Dobby, Winky et moi avons fini… Répondit Kreattur.

- Vous avez fini !? Vous êtes rapides !!! Se surprit Harry.

- Les meubles, et les décorations que vous avez achetez sont mis a leurs place, il ne manquant plus que vos affaires et vous-même. L'hippogriffe est dans le grenier depuis peu. Reprit l'Elfe.

- Bien, se soir nous allons préparez nos affaires et nous allons partir d'ici ! Conclut le jeune Potter.

Le déjeuner fut excellent au goût du Sorcier, ils remontèrent dans leur chambre et se préparèrent à partir pour la journée. Kreattur prit la veste de son maître dans sa main et ils disparurent soudainement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans l'allée centrale du Chemin de Traverse, toujours blindés de monde et pleine de vie elle était maintenant déserte et sombre comme personne.

- Va chez Madame Guimpure, et prends moi tout les habits sorciers et moldus à la mode, avec des robes de soirées. Voila l'argent, tu demandera qu'elle te les réduises. Viens me rejoindre quand tu auras fini. Ordonna Harry.

- Mais combien d'habits ? Demanda Kreattur.

- C'est pour remplir mon énorme armoire et ma gigantesque commode, tu connais mes tailles de toute façon… Finit Harry avant de partir.

- Bien mon maître. Dit l'Elfe en partant.

Pendant ce temps, le jeune Potter alla à la librairie, toujours remplit de monde même par les temps qui court. Comme vous l'avez remarqués, Harry avait drôlement changés de comportement mais aussi d'attitude. Le jeune homme toussota, tout le monde se retourna vers lui et il montra sa cicatrice à tout le monde, puis il se fraya un chemin devant la foule ébahit. Il alla jusqu' au comptoir et le vendeur arriva à ce moment précis :

- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Commença le vendeur

- Je vous rends les livres que je vous es emprunté… Répondit Harry.

- Bien, Jake !!! Viens ranger les livres ! Cria le vendeur. Quoi d'autres ?

- Je voudrais achetés : Legilimencie, Occlumencie : défense et attaque de l' esprits ; la Magie et son commencement, Comment devenir Animagus : conseils et préparations ; la Magie Ancestrale, comment la contrôler ; Magie Noirs : Bénédictions ou Malédictions ; Magie Blanche : Bénédictions ou Malédictions ; Défense contres les Forces du Mal : tomes 6,7,8,9 ; les différentes Créatures Magique dans le monde : dangereuse ou inoffensives, L' art de toutes les potions au monde, Merlins et tout ses sort rassemblés. Déclara Harry.

- Le dernier livre est extrêmement cher, vous savez… Commenta le vendeur.

- J'ai l'argent ne vous en faite pas. S'impatienta Harry.

- Pas de problème, et vous désiré autres choses, avec ceci ? Interrogea le vendeur.

- Oui des parchemins, des plumes, de l'encre de différentes couleurs. Répondit Harry.

- Bien en tout, cela vous fera un total de 110 Gallions… Finit le vendeur.

- Voila, et merci, vous pouvez me réduire mes achats, s'il vous plait ? Questionna Harry.

- Et voila, bonne journée à vous Mr Potter… Conclus le vendeur avant que Harry parte.

Le jeune homme alla ensuite au magasin de Quidditch. Il entra et trouva le vendeur en train de nettoyer un balai en or. Ce dernier vit Harry et se mit derrière son comptoir :

- Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ? Commença le vendeur.

- Bien et toi James, tu as reçu ma commande ? Répondit Harry.

- Oui, attends, elle est là ! Voila, comme tu me l'as demandé : les tenues pour les pluie et la neige. Alors le première, quand il fera froid et qu'il y aura de la pluie : avec cette tenue tu aura chaud, enfin une température ambiante quoi, la pluie traversera les vêtements mais ne te touchera pas, les lunettes te feront voir comme si il y avait beau temps. La seconde tenue, c' est pareil, par contre la température des vêtements sur ton corps est de 25°C, pareil la neige sera sur les vêtements mais tu ne la sentira pas, et c' est exactement pareil pour les lunettes… Expliqua James satisfait.

- Parfait ! Combien je te dois ? Interrogea le jeune homme.

- Prix d'amis, 60 Gallions au lieu de 80. Chuchota James.

- Voila, à la prochaine, et bon courage pour ton boulot. Finit Harry en partant.

Quand l' Elu sortit du magasin, il fut rejoint par Kreattur avec quelques sacs en mains. Le jeune Potter vit les achats que Kreattur avait fait et fut satisfait. L'Elfe reprit les sacs et continuèrent leurs chemins jusqu'a l'animalerie. Harry prit plusieurs aliments pour sa chouette Hedwige, et passa devant un serpent, quand tout d'un coup un éclair le traversa de plein fouet. Il se retourna et fixa l'animal de haut en bas :

**- Je t'es enfin trouvé… Murmura une voix mélodieuse.**

**-Tu sais parler ?! C'est étonnant… Siffla Harry.**

**- Je suis votre Familier, vous seul pouvez m'entendre *… Dit le serpent calmement.**

**- Je vois, c'est pour cela qu'il y a deux filets autour de toi de deux couleurs différentes. Décrit Harry.**

**- Oui, se sont vos couleurs : l'Or et l'Argent. Se sont deux couleurs contradictoires… Remarqua le serpent.**

**- Comment t'appel - tu ? Interrogea le jeune Potter.**

**- Je me nomme Nora, je suis un Serpent des Glaces, une espèce rare, et vous c'est Harry Potter, je vous attends depuis votre naissance, jeune maître… Répondit Nora.**

**- Bien, tu a des capacités quelconques ? Demanda Harry curieux.**

**- Je peux m'auto guérir si je suis blessée, je peux vous parlez par télépathie tout comme les autres Familiers, tuée avec mon poison les personnes que je veux ou que vous voulez, ou encore soignée des personnes de n'importe quelles poisons. Déclara Nora d'une voix mélodieuse…**

**- Et bien, tu as beaucoup de pouvoirs. Je vais te sortir de la attends deux secondes… Conclut Harry en partant.**

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, quand les deux mains de Harry prirent Nora, pour quelle s'enroule au bras de Harry. Elle y laissa un tatouage ; un serpent apparut tout autour du bras du sorcier : la tête du serpent était à l'annulaire et la fin s'enroulait autour du bras pour finir au coude…

Nora expliqua alors à Harry, qu'elle pouvait être le tatouage à tout moments. Ils décidèrent que quand le Survivant serait à Poudlard, elle serait sur le bras de son maître pour passer inaperçu et ne pas être séparés.

Nora profita de l'abdomen d'Harry pour s' y enrouler et s' y tenir. Pour ne pas éveiller le regard des passants, Kreattur donna une cape à son maître et ils sortirent du magasin.

Midi sonna, ils mangèrent tranquillement au Chaudron Baveur, sans être dérangés, car le jeune Potter n'avait pas enlevé sa cape et voulait rester inconnu.

Deux heures de l'après midi, et une visite surprenante frappa Harry de plein fouet : Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger entrèrent dans l'auberge. Le jeune Potter resta de marbre, sans bouger, mais les deux invités reconnurent Kreattur.

- Mon maître, la Sang de Bourbe et le Traître à son sang sont la… Chuchota l'Elfe de maison en tirant sur la cape de Harry.

- Je les vois, on va voir pourquoi ils ne me répondent pas et si ils me reconnaissent sous cette cape… Dit Harry sombrement.

- Et mais c'est Kreattur, la tête à clac !!! S'incrusta Ron.

- Ronald, soit plus sévère avec lui, il es avec le petit Potter. Déclara Hermione.

- Ouais, je te plains en même temps, ils nous fait chier quand il envois ces stupides lettres… Raconta Ron sournoisement.

- Il ne comprends pas Ron, laisse le, il es trop bête et trop moche pour sa. Taquina Hermione.

- Défends-toi, fout leurs la honte de leur vie. Lance les à l'autre bout de la salle, ils nous pompent l'airs…n cracha Harry d'une voix glaciale.

- Parle nous mieux, toi !!! S'exclamèrent Hermione et Ron en regardant harry.

- La belette et le castor sont la, mauvaise surprise… S'invita Draco.

- On ta rien demandés la fouine, fiche le camp. Ordonna Hermione.

- Lui au moins, j'en suis sur, ne laisse pas tomber ces amis et ne leurs crache pas dans le dos comme vous le faite a cet instant… Critiqua Harry sous sa cape.

- Nous devrions partir… Vous avez encore des choses à faire… Chuchota Kreattur.

**- Fous leurs la peur de leurs vies, Kreattur fera le reste… S'adressa Harry à Nora.**

Le serpent sortit de sa cachette, et s'avança vers Hermione et Ron. Les 2 Gryffondor, paralysés de peur ne purent rien faire, Harry fit signe à son elfe, et ce derniers, avec la magie, les balança a l'autre bout de la pièce.

L'après midi se termina sans autre accros, Harry allés dans un magasin qui était le plus reculé du Chemin de Traverse. Il n'avait pas de nom, mais était extrêmement réputés pour ces objets rares. Harry prit une Baguette intraçable identique à la sienne, sous l'œil attentif du vendeur, paya et partit.

La petite bande finit au 4 Privet Drive, pour faire les affaires du jeune sorcier. Ce dernier appela Dobby, qui l'aidait à tout moments, et les 2 Elfes de maisons prirent les valises, et Hedwige, du sorcier. Et ils partirent dans un tourbillon, direction 12 Squard Grimmaurd…

***************************************************************

Et voila le premier chapitre est terminé.

Cela vous a plut ??? J'espère bien, en tout cas j'espère que vous me donnerez votre avis avec une tite rewiews…

Merci et puis au prochain chapitre, Harry va découvrir, grâce a Draco, que Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, enfin tout ceux qui croyait être ses amis se foutent de lui derrière lui depuis leur rencontre…

A part quelques petites exceptions bien sur…

* C'est comme dans Eragon, quand ce dernier et Saphira se parlent dans leurs pensées, j'ai fait la même, je décrirais ce qu'est un Familier à ma manière dans le prochain chapitre, mais je crois que vous allez reconnaître l'explication…


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voila le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, tout comme le premier…_

_Enfin, merci pour vos rewiews, et puis voila je ne sait pas quoi dire…_

_En tout cas, voila le second chapitre, la je peut dire quelques chose, et merci aussi a tout ceux qui m'ont rajouter dans leurs story préférées et dans les prévenus…_

_Enfin arrêtons les bavardages et place aux Chapter 2 !!! _

_Biz a tous…_

_***********************************************************_

_Chapter 2 :__ Vérité surprenante, amitié naissante…_

_« Plus que deux jours, et j'ai 16 ans… » _Pensa Harry en se levant. Déjà une semaine qu'il était installé avec Kreattur et Nora au Squard Grimmaurd, qu'il n'arrêtait pas de courir partout pour s'entraîner, lire ou encore donner à manger à Buck, car il était le seul à pouvoir l'approcher…

Le calme émanait de la maison, tout le monde faisait ce qu'il faisait. Harry était soit en train de lire, soit en train de s'entraîner, Nora l'accompagnais à chaque fois et lui parlait pour lui donner des conseils. Kreattur était soit en train de faire le ménage ou la cuisine soit dans la cave, car s'était la où il dormait.

La maison ne ressemblait pas à la dernière fois qu'Harry était venu. Normalement, noir du plafond au parquet, la maison était on ne peut plus propre. Le parquet était ciré et brillant. Les murs était décorés de papiers peint beige rassurants et de tableaux des amies et de la famille de Harry comme ses parents, Sirius, Remus, Neville et Luna, Seamus et Dean, l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor quand il avait 11 ans, Cédric Diggory, Fred et Georges et l' Ordre. La cuisine était propre et simple avec des meubles et ustensiles indispensables. Le salon était chaleureux et accueillant avec sa cheminée et son énorme canapé d'angle et les deux fauteuils, dans une autre pièce se trouvait la salle à manger où ont pouvait accueillir au minimum 12 personnes, pour les grandes occasions.

A l'entrée se trouvait toujours le portrait de Mme Black derrière un rideau sombre et juste à cotés se trouvait l'escaliers qui menait aux étages. Il y avait la chambre de Harry, et 5 chambres d'amis, et deux salles de bains avec WC, une salle d'entraînement, un bureau et une bibliothèque, et le grenier où se trouvait Buck…

Au premier étage se trouvait juste la chambre de Harry et une salle de bain qui était juste à coter de la chambre. Cette dernière était celle de Sirius quand il était petit : grande et spacieuse, Harry l'avait décorés avec du papiers peint bleu océans avec une grande armoire et une énorme commode avec une penderie dans un mini dressing, juste en face un lit deux place en baldaquins avec une petite table de nuit a coter. Elle était décorée des photos des Maraudeurs, sur les murs, et Harry avait mis une photo de ses parents sur sa table de nuit avec une de Sirius. Le parrain d'Harry avait mis plein de photo de Gryffondor pour affirmés qu'il était fiers dans cette maison et des photo de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor quand il était à Poudlard.

La salle de bain d'Harry était grande comme celle des préfets à Poudlard, avec une grande baignoire qui ressemblait plus à une piscine.

Pour que tout le monde ne dérange l'intimité des autres, Harry avait ordonnés qu'il faille mettre des portraits dans les chambres et dans les salles de bains. Le portrait de Harry était celui de ses parents, Sirius et Remus réunit, quand ils étaient jeunes. Et ceux de toutes les salles de bains des sirènes sur un rocher qui se coiffait les cheveux *.

Au deuxième étage se trouvait l'autre salle de bains et les 5 chambres d'amis. Les même qu'Harry, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de dressing, mais juste une commode, et que les papiers peint était a chaque fois différents et sans décorations a part quelques tableaux par ci par la. La salle de bain était pareil que celle du jeune Potter a part qu'elle était moins grande, mais avec un dressing pour mettre les peignoirs et tout les accessoires pour se laver…

Toutes les chambres avaient un tableau différent, avec un animal en décorations. Il y avait celle de la Licorne, d'un Lion, d'un Chat, d'une Chouette et celle d'un Dragons.

Au troisième étage se trouvait, la salle d'entraînement, le bibliothèque et le bureau rassembler. La salle d'entraînement était pareil que la Salle sur Demande de Poudlard entourée de miroirs et d'un mannequin pour s'entraîner dessus, il y avait juste la fenêtre pour laisser entrer le Soleil, et un énorme lustres au plafond.

La bibliothèque et le bureau ou Harry travaillait était dans la même pièce, Avec pour seul décoration sur un papier peint vert foncés le cadre de Phinéas, qui était juste au dessus du bureau. La bibliothèque était à l'autre bout de la pièce, presque pleine elle était ranger comme le voulait le jeune Potter.

Enfin, se trouvait le grenier où était Buck, son hippogriffe.

Alors que midi sonna, et qu'Harry, Nora et Kreattur mangèrent dans la cuisine, un hibou grand duc vint déranger Harry. Ce dernier vint et vit une lettre accrocher a une de ses pattes, il la prit et l'ouvrit :

Potter,

Ne montre cette lettre à personne : brûle-la après si il le faut. Personne ne doit savoir que je t'es écrit et surtout pas la belette et le castor.

Rejoint-moi dans l' Allée des Embrumes, c'est à propos de tes soit disant amis et de ton chers directeurs… Met la cape que tu avais mise au Chaudron Baveur il y a une semaine, pour que personne ne te reconnaisse. Je serais là-bas tout l'après midi…

Draco. L. Malefoy

PS : Joli coup, quand tu a envoyer balader Granger et Weasley au Chaudron Baveur, et oui je t'es reconnus…

Le jeune Potter ne se fit pas prier deux fois, il prit sa cape, Nora et partit en laissant un mot pour Kreattur. Il appela le Magicobus et alla au Chemin de Traverse, direction l'allée des Embrumes.

Alors qu'il venait juste d'arrivé, sur le lieu de rendez-vous, Harry se fit pousser par deux mains, dans une sorte d'auberge au nom de « La Tête Brûlée «.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais… Commença Malefoy.

- Moi non plus… Mais comme on dit, il n' y a que les cons qui ne changent pas ! Dit Harry posément.

- Si tu le dis, je déteste les proverbes moldus…

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

- Comme tu la vu la semaine dernière, Granger et Weasley t'ont montrés leurs vraies nature.

- Oui, et tu peux demander à mon Elfe j'en est dit des choses à propos de ces foculs. Et comme tu la vu je les est balancés à l'autre bout de la pièce…

- Et bien, il y a quelques jours j'ai reçu une lettre de Weasley, qui doit datés d'un peu longtemps. Mais elle n'était pas pour moi, l' hibou s'est trompé. Et comme tu l'a deviné je les lu et comme le contenu m'a étonné, je t'es envoyé la lettre que tu à brûlé.

- Oui, tu as la lettre ?

- Tiens. Assis-toi bien sa va te choquer…

- Tu te soucis de moi maintenant Malefoy !!!

- Pff, c'était un conseil comme en première année…

Salut Hermione,

Comme tu dois le savoir, je ne réponds plus à Potter, comme toi quoi ! Enfin bon, il voulait venir au Terrier et je lui es dit qu'on était partit en Roumanie pour voir Charlie. Ma mère voulait le voir et je lui es dit qu'il ne voulait pas venir. Elle y a crut Hermione !!! Et toi, Potter ne t'emmerdes pas ? Tu me raconteras tout de ton cotés quand tu seras chez moi…

En tout cas, moi sans Potter, c'est génial… Dumbledore a prit exemple sur nous, il prend juste des nouvelles quand l'autre a des rêves bizarres c' est tout, sinon il dit qu' il faut qu' il reste chez ses oncles et tantes pour sa sécurité et qu' il y a beaucoup de travail avec l' Ordre et Poudlard…

Enfin, Potter ne sera pas chez moi, cette année, on aura la paix. Et puis, quand tu seras à la maison, on ira visiter le magasin de mes frères… Et puis, je ne te les pas dit, mais je suis nommé Capitaine de l' Equipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, Potter va être jaloux, comme l'année dernière…

Bon, il faut que je te laisse, ma mère m'appelle !!!

Ron qui t'adore.

- Alors, je comprends mieux, ils vont voir de quels bois je me chauffe. Jamais personne ne c'est foutu de ma gueule comme sa, alors ce n'est pas un castor et une belette de première qui vont me faire chier… Cracha Harry.

- Je ne voulais pas jouer les fouteurs de merde, mais ma conscience me l'a ordonnée… Reprit Malefoy.

- Tu as une conscience Malefoy, c'est étonnant…

- Sans commentaires… Enfin je te retends la main…

- Et bien je l'accepte, mais a une condition…

- Laquelle ? Dit moi tout.

- Que tu m'aides à foutre la honte et à me venger de tout ceux qui se sont foutus de ma gueule…

- J'accepte. Sa va être inoubliables !!!

- Mais d'abord, il faut qu'on s'équipe et comme, les jumeaux Weasley ont une dette envers moi, il faut qu'on aille les voir dans leur magasin.

- D' accord, mais tu te grouille les fesses…

Harry et Draco sortirent de l' Allée des Embrumes et se dirigèrent vers le seul magasin plein de monde et joyeux du Chemin de Traverse. Ils réussirent pourtant à entrer et à se faire remarquer par les jumeaux Weasley :

- Bonjour Harry… Commença Fred.

- … Bonjour Malefoy… Finit Georges.

- Bonjour les gars, sa va bien ? Répondit Harry.

- ' Lut… Murmura Draco mal à l'aise.

- Bien, mais tu n'est pas avec Ron et Hermione ? Demandèrent les jumeaux surprit.

- Non, je ne suis plus avec eux. Comme votre frère à écrit sur cette lettre, ils me prennent pour un con et je leurs pompent l'air, alors je laisse tomber. Répondit l'étudiant en tendant la lettre aux jumeaux.

- On est vraiment désoler, on ne les pensaient pas comme sa. Mais ne t'en fait pas, nous ne sommes pas comme, on est de véritables amis !!! Crièrent Fred et Georges.

- C'est Draco qui m'a donné la lettre. Déclara Harry

- On te remercie… Commença un des jumeaux.

- … Tiens Harry, on a mis du temps à les faire, c'est pour ton anniversaire. C'est comme la Carte du Maraudeurs, le même principe. Il y en a une pour la Foret Interdites, le Terrain de Quidditch, la Cabane Hurlante, Prés au Lard, le Saule Cogneur, le Lac Noir et une pour toutes les salles secrètes de Poudlard, enfin ceux que nous connaissons… Finit l'autre jumeau en tendant 7 parchemins à son ami.

- Merci, sa va beaucoup me servir ! Remercia Harry.

- En attendant, viens dans la réserve et prends tout ceux que tu veux, mais pas les produits expérimentaux. S'exclama Georges. Tu peux en prendre en plusieurs exemplaires si tu veux.

Quand Draco et le Survivant entrèrent dans la réserve, ils ne se firent prier deux fois : Espions volants, Boursouflets, Oreilles à Rallonges, Capes Boucliers, Nezensang, Capes d' Invisibilités extensibles, Marques des Ténèbres comestibles-elles rendent malades à tout les coups, Rapeltout parlants, Pousse- Rikiki, Pastille de gerbes, Poudre d' Obscurité Instantanée, Bombabouses, Poupée manipulatrice, Chaudron Farceur, Rêves éveillés ; sortilèges breveté, Baguette réglisse, … Ils prirent plusieurs exemplaires, surtout Draco pour ses amis, pour les farces qu'ils vont faire a Poudlard, ou pour sortir la nuit sans se faire prendre…

Ils remercièrent les jumeaux Weasley et s'en allèrent. Il se départagèrent les choses qu'ils avaient prisent et se dirigèrent dans le Chaudron baveur pour boire un cou.

Une bonne heure passa et Draco et Harry apprirent un petit mieux à se connaître, ils avaient beaucoup de point en communs, comme et surtout, le Quidditch, ou autre chose qui concerne Poudlard, les règlements, ou encore les Moldus…

Malheureusement pour eux, Granger et Weasley arrivèrent à ce moment là avec leurs faux sourires :

- Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ? Demanda Hermione.

- Bien et vous… Répliqua Harry.

- Super ! Ron m'a invitée chez lui, on vient passer juste de se retrouver, la famille Weasley est dehors… Mentit Hermione.

- Et vieux, pourquoi la fouine est avec toi ? Questionna Ron.

- C'est un ami. Répondit Harry un peu trop calme.

- Mais enfin, ce n'est pas possible !! S'écria Ron.

- Sa te pose un problème Ouistiti, ou tu a quelque chose à cacher ? Dit Draco narquoisement.

- N'en parlons plus Ronald ! S'écria Hermione. Dumbledore nous a dit que tu devais rester chez ton oncle et ta tante, alors l'Ordre et les Weasley ont décidé de se réinstaller chez Sirius.

- Hors de question, si vous étiez venus à l'ouverture du Testament de MON parrain, vous auriez entendus que c'est chez moi, et personne n'y entrera !! Cracha Harry hors de lui.

- Mais c'est tu sais quoi pour l'Ordre !! S'horrifia Ron.

- Non, j' habite maintenant la bas, c' est chez moi, donc c' est moi qui décide, de toute façon vous n'y entrerez pas, c' est la seule maison que je n' est jamais eu, alors vous ne poserez même pas votre cul sur le pallier !! Cria Harry.

Mais… l'Ordre veut t'aider, il faut qu'on aille la bas. Répliqua Weasley consterné.

- Non, je n'est pas refais la maison pour rien, fichez moi le camp… Trouvez vous un autre endroit… Interrompit le jeune Potter.

- Harry, je dois y aller. Finit Draco en sortant un objet quelconque.

- Moi aussi, Kreattur ramène-moi à la maison, dépêche-toi je suis de mauvaise humeur, et tu sais comment je suis quand c'est comme sa !!! Menaça Harry.

-Oui, mon maître. Vous tombez bien, l'hippogriffe à faim et vous seul pouvez l'approcher. Je vois pourquoi il est de mauvaise humeur, la Sang de Bourbes et le Traître a son Sang sont la…. Apparut l'Elfe un peu tendu.

- Tu as un hippogriffe !!!? S'exclama Draco.

- Oui, mais tu le connais, et puis je n'est vraiment pas le temps de t'expliquer comment je les eu… Murmura Harry.

- Oh non, je t'invite chez moi, je veux le voir, alors emmène toutes tes affaires et reviens ici je t'emmène chez moi. S'attarda Draco.

- Va faire mes valises et mais les au Manoir Malefoy, prend tout les livre, mes notes que je fais, et à manger pour Hedwige et Nora. Ordonna Harry à Kreattur.

- Oui mon maître, je le fais tout de suite… Dit Kreattur avant de disparaître.

- Génial, bon donne-moi ton adresse on va chercher l'hippogriffe chez toi, sa va être plus rapide. Expliqua Draco content.

- 12 Square Grimmaurd, grenier… Répondit Harry avant de mettre la main sur l'objet de Draco et de disparaître.

- Non… Murmurèrent Hermione et Ron sous le choc.

Arrivés chez Harry, les deux compères prirent l'Hippogriffe, le jeune Potter mit un système de sécurité magique chez lui ferma tout les portes et fenêtres, et partit aussi vite qu'il étaient venus.

Ils réapparurent devant un Manoir et un jardin magnifiques. Le jeune Potter lâcha l'hippogriffe, qui était Buck, et avança lentement dans une allée de pierre pour arrivé jusqu' a la porte du Manoir Malefoy…

_***********************************************************_

_Voila c'est terminer, j'espère que sa vous a plut…_

_Enfin je voudrais bien avoir vos réactions sur une petite rewiews…_

_Enfin, merci pour votre soutient et puis à la prochaine, j'espère que sa vous plaira toujours autant !!! _

_Merci encore et puis voila…_

_Dans le prochain chapitre, Harry va rencontrer Narcissa, la mère de Draco, et les amis de ce derniers, et puis aussi son pire ennemis et va avoir de nouvelle révélations sur son passé qui a été effacer…_

_Enfin j'ai reprit des éléments de ma première histoire !!! _

_Biz a vous tous et puis bonne lecture !!! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Et voila le chapitre 3…_

_En tout cas, je dois dire que je prends un énorme plaisir à faire mon histoire et j'espère que vous l'aimez bien !!!_

_Je remercie encore et toujours mes fidèles lecteurs et mes nouveaux aussi !!! _

_Un petit coucou a mes amis et a ma famille et puis je dois vous dire quelque chose a propos de mes cours…_

_Hélas je suis en Internat, alors je vais écrire mon histoire la semaine sur un cahier pour voir mes fautes et tout, et le week-end end je la recopie sur mon ordinateur pour la publier ensuite. Donc, si vous avez comprit je le publierez juste le week-end end, mais laissez moi quand même des rewiews la semaine !!! _

_Un petit bisous à mes lecteurs et puis, je croit que j'ai fait le tours, alors place au Chapter 3._

_Bis a tous !!!_

- Centré et gras Télépathie du Familier…

- Gras Fourchelang…

- Centré Articles, lettres ou messages dans l'histoire…

- Italique Penser du personnage…

- Gras et italique Rêves des personnages…

***************************************************************

_Chapter 3 :__ Séjour chez les Malefoy..._

Ils réapparurent devant un Manoir et un jardin magnifiques. Le jeune Potter lâcha l'hippogriffe, qui était Buck, et avança lentement dans une allée de pierre pour arrivé jusqu'à' a la porte du Manoir Malefoy…

Pendant que les deux amis marchèrent, Buck, lui, était prit en charge par des maîtres d'hôtel réservé pour les animaux. Il se fit nettoyer, laver et brosser pour ensuite se reposer dans une écurie toute propre qui était juste a cotés d'une volière.

Alors que Draco et Harry arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée du Manoir, un major d'homme vint les ouvrir, pour ensuite les conduire devant une femme d'une beauté incroyable. Grande et mince, Narcissa portait une robe bleue clair qui lui descendais jusqu' au pied. Elle avait les yeux bleu clair et pénétrant, et avait les cheveux blond platine qui lui descendait jusqu' a la fin du dos avec un petit dégradés que tout le monde remarquais…

Alors que Draco vint serrer sa mère dans ses bras pour lui dire bonjour, Harry, lui se sentit tout d' un coup mal à l' aise devant cette scène qu' il na jamais connus.

Alors que le Survivant était en train d'imaginer sa mère l'étreindre avec amour et délicatesse, Narcissa l'enleva de ses pensées :

- Bonjour Harry, tout va bien ??? Demanda Narcissa en laissant tomber son masque de froideur.

- Bien et vous Mme Malefoy ??? Répondit Harry un peu mieux.

- Tout va très bien. Alors à ce que m'a dit Draco, tu a découvert le véritable facette de Dumbledore et de tes soi-disant amis ? Questionna Narcissa.

- Oui, en effet Mme Malefoy, et je remercie encore votre fils de m'avoir fait montrer la lettre. Répliqua le jeune Potter.

- Enfin Harry, tu peux m'appeler Narcissa, je ne vais pas te manger… Rigola Narcissa.

- Pas de problème. Merci encore pour l'invitation, c'est très généreux de votre part… Remercia Harry.

- De rien c'est normal, mais je ne sais pas si mon fils ta prévenu, mais, il y a des gens que tu n'aime pas ici qui vienne alors voila, mais ne t'en fait pas il n' y aura aucun meurtre, car ne l'oublions pas c'est moi la maîtresse de maison ici !!! Expliqua Narcissa.

- D' accord, et non votre fils ne m'avais pas prévenu… Répondit Harry en fixant Draco.

- Enfin, c'était juste pour te prévenir, en tout cas tu dormiras dans un des appartements de Draco, il va t'expliquer comment fonctionne ce Manoir gigantesque. Finit Narcissa.

- Je voulais juste vous dire que j'était désoler pour votre mari, Narcissa, mais je dois vous dire une chose quand même, il fallait bien que je me défende alors il était au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, je m'excuse et je suis désoler pour vous, car vous ne voyez plus votre mari comme il est à Azkaban… Déclara Harry tout rouge de honte.

- Ne t' en fait pas, maman est une experte en « camouflage «, elle donne a papa des couvertures, à manger, des vêtements, et puis le journal, des médicaments, des parchemins pour nous écrire et puis on lui donne de nos nouvelles quand même. Maman pourrais le faire sortir de prison sans que personne ne s'en apercevrait, car elle est génial !! Expliqua Draco fier de sa mère.

- Tu va me faire rougir, arrête Draco et montre a ton ami le Manoir s'il te plait, j'ai beaucoup de chose a faire. Conclut Narcissa en partant.

Quand Harry et le Serpentard finirent tout seul, Draco lui expliqua comment était constitués le Manoir. Tout était simple en vérité, il y avait trois étages, le rée de chaussez était pour le salon, la cuisine ou travaillais les Elfes de Maison, et la salle à manger. Il y avait aussi la cave qui servait à dissimuler des objets interdit ou rares ou mêmes uniques au Ministère. Le premier étage était pour les appartements de Draco et de ses parents. Chaque appartement se constituait de 7 chambres d'un grand salon, de 3 salles de bains et d'une salle de travail. Il y avait quelques appartements pour des invités, qui étaient pareil.

Au deuxième étage se trouvait le bureau de Mr Malefoy, une salle de réunion, une bibliothèque accessible à tous, et une pièce spéciale ou Mr Malefoy faisait des entretiens particuliers.

Le troisième étage était le grenier, les Elfes de Maison y habitaient, et personne ne devait y aller car Narcissa avait interdit l'accès pour on ne sait quelles raisons.

Dans le jardin se trouvait une piscine et un peu plus loin se trouvait une volière et une écurie où se trouvaient des chevaux et Buck.

Alors qu'ils arrivèrent devant les appartements de Draco, Nora partit tranquillement pour visiter les lieux sans que Harry ne s'en aperçoive. Quand le Serpentard ouvrit la porte, Harry se trouva nez à nez avec Pansy Parkinson, et Blaise Zabini des Serpentard, et amis de Draco qu'ils côtoyaient depuis leurs première années à Poudlard.

Gênés, était le mot pour décrire Harry, assis en face de 3 Serpentard, il ne parlait pas et les regardait un à un sans que personne ne le remarque. En grande discussion avec ses amis Draco leurs expliqua les plans de Harry et leurs donna les doubles des exemplaires des Farces et Attrapes des jumeaux Weasley. Pansy avait les cheveux noirs, un peu long, descendait jusqu' au épaules, sans aucun dégradés ni ondulation. Elle avait un caractère très ferme, mais savait aussi s'amuser quand elle le voulait. Elle était Poursuiveuse dans l' Équipe de Serpentard depuis peu. Elle était mince et un peu grande par rapport à Hermione. Blaise lui, était grand et un peu musclés, il avait des lunettes carrés qui lui allait très bien et était bavard quand il le fallait. Alors qu'il pensais à des ridiculisations pour Granger et Weasley, Pansy le sortit de ses pensées et débuta une discussion :

- Alors Potter, on a enfin ouvert les yeux, dommage que tu ne l'es pas fait avant… Déclara Pansy en souriant.

- C'est balo en effet. Mais bon, on va voir qui c'est qui va rire en dernier, je vais faire la fête cette année comme jamais !!! Ironisa Harry à son tour.

- Enfin, il a réagis, c'est le principal non ? S'incrusta Blaise.

- Ne te fit pas à ces deux la, ils sont doux comme des agneaux… Pansy est extrêmement rusée et très forte pour te mettre en poing dans la gueule. Quant à Blaise c'est le cerveau de la bande, il est le plus sage... Commença Draco amusé de la situation.

- Bon n'en parlons plus sinon, t'es a terre... Menaça Pansy.

- Fait gaffe, elle adore jouée avec les couteaux aussi, alors quand elle est en colère ne soit pas contre elle car t'es mort !!! Conseilla Draco

- Sa tu m'étonne, regarde Crabbe et Goyle en première année, ils se sont foutus de sa gueule et elle leur a foutu un poing dans leur tronche, ils ont pleurés comme des bébés... Se rappela Blaise.

- Enfin, je ne veux pas te foutre le honte Draco, je veux bien aidés Potter, mais c'est un Gryffondor, et je les déteste tu le sait très bien, alors je ne veux pas me foutre la honte, alors je ne vais pas m'amuser beaucoup. Désolée... Expliqua Pansy très calmement.

- Quel con que je suis, merci infiniment, j' y avait pas penser, sa m'arrange en plus... S'écria Harry en se frappant le front.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Questionna Draco curieux.

- Draco, passe-moi un parchemin et une plume, vite ! Ordonna Harry.

- Les voila. Dit Draco en tendant le parchemin et la plume pour le jeune Potter.

- Merci... Finit Harry en écrivant.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, quand Harry se leva, relut ce qu'il avait écrit et passa la lettre à Malefoy avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_Professeur,_

_Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, Voldemort ne fait plus d'entrée, ni de mort. Alors pendant les vacances, j'ai réfléchit, et j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser. Voila, je sais que je n'est pas le droit de repasser sous le Choixpeau, mais comme Voldemort devient de plus en plus puissant avec ses Mangemorts, je me suis dit que si je change de maison, pour aller à Serpentard, et en devenir un parfaitement en détestant les Gryffondor et les Moldus, je pourrais avoir des renseignements sur quelques Mangemorts, et des plans de Jedusor, je pourrais vous aider pour le détruire. Et de toute façon Hermione, et Ron vous ont sûrement déjà prévenus que je suis chez Malefoy, mais je commence déjà ma mission pour vous aider, car j'en es marre que des gens meurent à cause de moi. Je veux vous aidés, alors je reste avec Draco pour avoir sa confiance et vous donner des informations, c'est pour cela que je vous écrit : c'est pour me mettre à Serpentard, et vous aider sans me faire prendre. J'espère que vous allez dire oui, car avec le professeur Rogue et moi, vous auriez plus de renseignement..._

_Harry Potter._

Alors que Draco passa la lettre a Pansy et à Blaise, le Serpentard resta sur place à crier au et fort que Harry Potter était un manipulateur de premier, et qu'il devait aller à Serpentard depuis toujours. Quand Blaise redonna la lettre à Harry, ce dernier appela Kreattur et lui ordonna de ramener sa chouette ici.

Quelques minutes passèrent, et l'Elfe réapparut avec Hedwige sur la tête. Quand la chouette vit son maître, elle hulula et se laissa faire mettre une lettre sur la patte. Quand Pansy ouvrit la fenêtre, Harry murmura a Hedwige : « Apporte sa à Dumbledore, et attends sa réponse «. Puis, elle partit s'envoler dans le ciel bleu gris d'Angleterre.

Des heures passèrent, et Harry apprit mieux à connaître Blaise et Pansy qui, comme Draco, avait plus de point en communs avec eux, que avec Hermione et Ron. Pansy avait prévenus tout les Serpentard que Harry Potter serait dans leur maison, cette année, et tout le monde fut surprit de cette nouvelle. Quelques uns fut très mécontent aussi, car il ne voulait pas d'Harry à Serpentard car c'était un Sang-mêlé, ou autre excuse qui ne tenait pas la route. Une seul personne fut extrêmement surprit, Théodore Nott, gardien dans l'Equipe de Serpentard, mis une idée dans la tête des nouveaux amis, un sujet de conversations que tout le monde adorais dans le monde de la Magie : le Quidditch. Et qui dit Quidditch, dit Attrapeur, Pansy pensa à une idée qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'elle avait reçu la lettre de Théodore.

- Dit Draco, tu ne voulais pas être Poursuiveur ? Commença Pansy avec un petit sourire au coin.

- Si mais, si je part il n' y aura plus d'Attrapeur, alors je reste... Répondit Draco.

- Idiot ! Il est en face de toi ton Attrapeur !!! Cria Blaise.

- Mais oui, c' est vrai, si Harry va dans l' Équipe de Serpentard on gagnera tout cette année, et les Gryffondor seront des petits bébés en train de pleurer a Mc Go, c' est génial !!! S'exclama Draco.

- Oui bon, il faut que Rogue accepte aussi, et comme on n'est pas sur la même longueur d'ondes, c'est loupé... Déclara Harry sombrement.

- Mais non, il voit très bien que tu est génial à ce poste, c'est sur, il va t'accepter. De toute façon, c'est d'abord le Capitaine de l'équipe qui doit dire oui et après il informe le Professeur de la Maison, c'est comme sa... Expliqua Blaise.

- Si tu le dit, mais bon j'accepte, mais c'est qui le Capitaine de l' Équipe cette année ??? Questionna le jeune Potter.

- Théodore, pendant tout l'été, il nous a bassinés avec des plans et des structure pour le Quidditch, bon on adore ce sport, mais à ce point, c'est fou non !? S'écria Pansy.

- Bah alors, Dubois quand il était Capitaine, il était comment a votre avis, il nous prenais tout les mercredi après midi, tout les week-end, et pendant les vacances, et puis par tout les temps, sans notre avis et puis franchement on a jamais gagnés, même si pour la défense on était les meilleurs... Se vanta Harry.

- Toi dans les Serpentard, tu serais plutôt le Manipulateur, le Vantard et surtout le mec qui se complimente trop souvent. Commenta Draco.

- Et toi alors, tu est le prince des Serpentard, car tu est riche, beau, intelligent, fort et tout le tralala, comme tu le dit alors s'il te plait ne fais pas de commentaires... Dit Pansy.

- Et bien, c'est plutôt toi le vantard Draco, je ne te pensais pas comme sa. Se surprit Harry.

- Bon, n'en parlons plus, quelqu'un veut manger quelque chose, moi j'ai faim, on va demander aux Elfes de nous faire quelque chose. Venez. Conclut Draco en se levant.

- Pas de problème !!! S'exclamèrent Harry, Pansy et Blaise en partant.

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée et virent plusieurs personnes aller et sortir du Manoir comme jamais, transplanage, ou la porte d'entrée ou autre moyens de transports...

Que des Mangemorts ou des personnes que Narcissa connaissait était la, tout le monde regardais Harry Potter comme un intrus, et puis, pendant quelques seconde, Harry se frotta sa cicatrice, et comprit que Lord Voldemort était la, dans cette pièce. Le jeune Potter ferma son esprit et commença a fouillés la pièce mentalement, puis par chance il le trouva la derrière des personnes lui aussi en train de fouiller la pièce, car lui aussi avait sentit son ennemi.

Une minute, un moment, un regard, et les deux hommes se reconnaissent l'un à l'autre. Harry Potter était toujours le même, taille moyenne et mince, il n'avait pas changé physiquement.

A part, qu' il était un peu plus grand, et un peu musclés grâce au Quidditch. Il portait maintenant des lentilles des contacts qui lui allait parfaitement.

Tom Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort, n'était plus l'horrible face de serpent, hideux et horrible que Harry avait vu renaître. Il était jeune, des cheveux noirs ébène, des yeux bleus, avec des étincelles rouges quand il était en colère, et était plus grand que Harry.

Personne n'avait remarqués qu'il se regardaient, c'est quand Voldemort ouvrit la bouche pour parler que tout le monde se tourna vers lui pour voir à qui il parlait :

- Je vois qu' il y a un invités de marque aujourd'hui' hui Narcissa dans ton manoir, que fait Harry Potter ici, entourés de Mangemorts, de fils de Mangemorts et de moi-même ??? Questionna Lord Voldemort.

- JE suis ici, car Draco m'a invités, Tom, cela te pose un problème ??? Répondit Harry.

- Tu a changé Harry, moins naïf, mais toujours aussi impoli à ce que je vois... Ironisa Jedusor au tac au tac.

- Je prends sa pour un compliment, merci. Toi aussi tu a changé Tom, tu est plus humain comme sa, l'année dernière au Départements des Mystères, j'ai failli gerber en te voyant... Se rappela Harry avec un petit sourire.

- Ne m'insulte pas petit chenapan, ou sinon Harry Potter ne sera plus !!! S'écria Voldemort.

- Alors, pourquoi ne la tu pas fait bien avant... Répondit Harry amusés

- Potter tu est sur un terrain glissant la, alors ferme-la... Commença Bellatrix en arrivant.

-Toi, ta gueule, je parle comme je veux, et c'est toi qui es sur une pente glissante, espèce de bouledogue !!! _Expulso_ !!! Cria Harry furieux que la meurtrière de son parrain lui parle.

- Ou a tu eu ce sort ? Demanda Tom curieux.

- Et bien ce cher Merlin a laissés derrière lui, un Manuscrit ou il a écrit tout ses sorts et potions qu'il a fabriqués et inventés. Je les acheté, pourquoi sa te dérange ??? Dit Harry furieux.

- Allons dans le salon, j'ai à te parler. Foutez Bellatrix dans une chambre, et essayer de la ranimer, elle va passer un mauvais quart d'heure... Ordonna Voldemort à deux Mangemorts.

Les deux ennemis arrivèrent dans le grand salon du Manoir et s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre. Personne ne parla, aucun bruit ne vinrent les déranger, aucune personne, et pourtant, Harry était encore furieux, et Tom amusés de la situation. Pratiquant le Legilimencie et l' Occlumencie depuis toujours, le Lord Noir voulut entrer dans l'esprit du jeune garçon, mais celui-ci le repoussa avec une force indétrônable...

- Tu t'es drôlement amélioré, pour protéger ton esprit, je te félicite... Commença Voldemort.

- Merci, mais pas la peine de rentrer dans mon esprit pour voir mes faiblesse et tout le toutime, ce n'est pas vos oignons, même si vous êtes en partit responsable... Interrompit Harry.

- Mois, si tu le dit, enfin j'ai quelque chose a te dire, si tu veux bien m'écouter, calme toi sinon dommage pour toi... Menaça Voldemort.

- Allez-y, je vous écoute. Répondit Harry un peu calme et curieux de nature.

- Rejoins-moi, et tu seras en vie... Dit Jedusor avec un petit sourire machiavélique.

- VOUS REJOINDRE !!! Non mais, vous vous foutez de ma gueule !!! Cria Harry exaspérés.

- Pourquoi, il y a un problème ??? Demanda Jedusor avec un sourire qui fait froid dans le dos.

- Plusieurs même !!! S'écria Harry encore plus outrés.

- Lesquels, je t'écoute après tout, tu a raison je suis en partit responsable de tes soucis... Répondit Voldemort amusé de la situation.

- Vous avez tués mes parents, tués Cédric Diggory, vous avez voulut me tuer à l'age de un ans, et de 12 ans dans la Chambre des Secrets, un de vos Mangemorts a tués mon parrain, et en plus de cela vous voulez vous venger sur moi depuis que je suis né, pour je ne sais quelle raisons... Déclara Harry en se levant.

- En effet, j'ai tués tes parents, car c'était dans une des prophéties que j'avais récupérées, et puis ils m'avaient défiés 3 fois quand même. J'ai tués ton ami de Poufsouffle, car il ne devait pas être dans le cimetière avec toi, donc il ne devait avoir aucun témoignage de ma résurrection. Ensuite, c' est normal, j' ai voulu te tuer car, pareil, dans ma prophétie, on me disait que tu était un des Mage les plus puissant, qui descendait d' une famille puissante, qui avait échappés à la mort. Pour tes douze ans, tu ne voulais pas que je tue Weasley pour me faire renaître, et puis ce n'est pas moi qui ta mit une dent de Basilic dans ton bras, donc ce n'est pas ma faute. Enfin, pour ton parrain, c'est Bellatrix qui l'a tués et non moi, donc je n' y suis pour rien, c'était une histoire de famille, je ne m'en suis pas mêlé, alors je n'est rien à faire la dedans... Voila je croit que c'est tout... Expliqua Lord Voldemort.

- C'est quand même une de vos disciples, et j'ai promit que je la tuerais... Cria Harry.

- Tu pourras la tuée, mais pas pour l'instant, j'en es besoin... Murmura Jedusor.

- N' importe quoi, que me voulez vous encore ? Demanda Harry exaspérés.

- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, donne moi ta main, et ferme les yeux, tu va entrer dans mon esprit... Déclara Voldemort en tendant sa main.

- C'est quoi ? Questionna Harry curieux.

- Un de tes souvenirs, que tu as oubliés à cause d'un homme que tu adores, enfin plus pour longtemps... Répondit Tom.

Harry prit la main de son ennemi, et comme dans la pensine, plongea dans un gouffre son fond. Quand tout d'un coup, des maisons, un paysage, des personnes apparurent. Le jeune Potter reconnut tout de suite l'endroit, et pourtant, c'était il y a bien longtemps. Privet Drive était devant lui, et il y avait Vernon et Pétunia avec un bébé dans les mains, leurs visages exprimaient la peur et le dégoût.

Pétunia criait au et fort qu'elle ne voulait pas d'un monstre chez elle en regardant le bébé, qui était Harry, et elle ordonna a son mari de le mettre dans un orphelinat. Elle fit une lettre en mettant le nom, le prénom, l'age du bébé et Vernon partit à Londres pour mettre Harry dans un orphelinat.

Le paysage disparut devant le jeune Potter, quand un autre réapparut. Il était dans le 4 Privet Drive, à l'intérieur, Vernon et Pétunia était en train de regarder les infos, quand ils sursautèrent. Ils virent l'orphelinat où ils avaient mis leur neveu. Les jets d'eau étaient glacés, il n' y avait plus d'électricité, et les arbres étaient morts. De peur, Pétunia alla à Londres récupéra Harry, qui avait 3 trois ans, quand Dumbledore apparut, effaça la mémoire du bébé et disparut sans que personne le vit.

L'étudiant sortit de l'esprit de Voldemort et se mit à trembler de rage. Le Lord Noir sortit de la pièce en criant au jeune Potter : « Maintenant, tu sait ce que sa fait d'être rejeté et d'avoir vécus une infime partit de sa vie dans un orphelinat «.

Harry, sortit de la pièce, les yeux noirs comme jamais, personne ne devait être la sinon c'était tant pis pour lui. Malheureusement, Bellatrix arriva à ce moment la, et lui lança un sort. Harry contre attaqua, et la tortura pendant un moment, elle tomba raide, évanouit et fatiguée, et personne n'était pour l'aider, le jeune Potter repartit encore furieux et arriva devant les appartements de Draco. Il ouvrit la porte, et un vent glacial arriva devant les 3 Serpentard, tout le monde regarda Harry et ce dernier s' asseya dans un fauteuil pour lire tranquillement.

Draco donna une lettre à son ami, qui était la réponse à Dumbledore, personne ne parla et Harry devina que plusieurs heures était passées depuis l'entretien avec Voldemort. Le jeune Potter ouvrit la lettre et la lut à haute voix pour que ses amis puisse l'entendre et avoir des nouvelles :

_Harry,_

_Je dois dire que ton idée m'intéresse, après mure réflexion, j'ai décidé d'accepter ta proposition. Comme tu la dit tu va repasser sous le Choixpeau, mais tu va devoir aller à Serpentard jusqu' a ta septième année. Mais je te préviens pour cette mission, tu auras besoin de tes amis, alors ne les laisse pas, tu a besoin d'eux comme ils ont besoins de toi. Bien évidemment, j'ai demandés à Mme Guimpure de te faire des robes pour Serpentard, quand tu recevra la lettre de tes résultats et de tes livres à aller chercher tu donnera des robes de Gryffondor et tu recevra tes nouvelles robes. Mais je te préviens, ne va pas dans le danger comme sa, les temps sont durs en ce moments et même si Voldemort ne fait plus d' entrée, cela veut dire qu' il prépare quelque chose, alors fait très attention... En tout cas, Minerva est d' accord, et Severus aussi, alors le premier septembre tu ira sous le Choixpeau après les première année, tu attendra dans le couloirs derrière les portes de la Grande Salle avec Severus. Je n'est plus rien à te dire, alors rendez-vous à la rentrée..._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Tout le monde cria haut et fort que Harry avait réussi. Ce dernier, était moins énervés et se leva, quand une douleurs fulgurante lui traversa le torse. Il avait complètement oubliés Nora, qui était partit faire un tour dans le Manoir. Draco et Blaise l'aidèrent à se relever, et Harry expliqua la situation à ses amis, qui se dispersèrent dans le Manoir pour retrouver le Familier du jeune Potter. Ce dernier, sortit des appartements de Draco et chercha Nora partout, quand il se rappela qu'il pouvait parler avec elle par la télépathie. Il se concentra et commença :

**- Nora, tu m'entends ?**

**- Oui, mon maître... J'ai mal...**

**- Ou es tu ?**

**- Dans une salle ou il y a plein de tableaux de la Famille Malefoy avec des tableaux de Salazar Serpentard...**

**- J'arrive, est ce que tu peux te défendre ???**

**- Non, je ne peux pas, je suis bloquée...**

**- J'arrive, je vais demander a un Elfe de me conduire ou tu es. Tiens bon !**

**- Mon maître faite attention, elle est très en colère, elle dit que vous l'avez évanouit et torturer...**

**- Bellatrix, c'est elle qui te torture comme !?**

**- Je ne sais pas comment elle s'appelle, mais si vous dite que c'est elle, alors c'est elle...**

**- Tiens bon, j'arrive dans 5 minutes...**

Il commença a marcher, et soudain il croisa un Elfe de Maison qui courrait. Il l'appela et demanda ou était la pièce que Nora avait décrite. Il le conduisit devant une porte et laissa Harry tout seul. Ce dernier sortit sa baguette et explosa la porte en mille morceaux. Il trouva Bellatrix en train de pointer sa baguette vers son Familiers avec un sourire machiavélique. Voldemort était assis et regarda la scène sans rien faire. Il regarda un à un Bellatrix et Harry, puis ils leva et se mit en face de son ennemi avec un petit sourire qui faisait froid dans le dos.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un Familier ? Demanda Voldemort

- Sa vous regarde, vous ne voulez pas que je torture le votre, alors bougez de la et donner moi Nora... Répondit Harry.

- Je peux la torturée, j'ai un compte à régler avec le petit bébé Potter ? S'incrusta Bellatrix.

- Vas-y, après tout c'est Potter qui va avoir mal, et puis prends ta revanche sa va pas te faire du mal... Dit Jedusor avec un sourire mielleux.

- QUOI ??? VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE !!! Cria Harry furieux.

- Non, je tes dit de ne pas la toucher, j'ai besoin d'elle, alors tant pis pour toi... S'écria Voldemort.

- _Endoloris_... S'exclama Bellatrix heureuse.

- Aie, _Aguamenti_... Murmura Harry qui avait mal à cause du sort lancé par Lestrange.

- Espèce de petit con, personne ne m'a fait sa, personne ne m'a mouillée, alors tu vas payer, même pour ce fichu sort tu vas mourir !!! Cria Bellatrix furax.

- Jamais toucher à mon Familiers, et je vais te refaire la même chose dans le hall, _Cristis_... Menaça Harry.

Par un heureux hasard, personne n'entendit le cri strident qu'avait Bellatrix dans la tête. Pendant que la fidèle de Voldemort était à terre en priant pour que le bruit qu'elle avait dans la tête s'arrête, Harry courut prit Nora et arrêta son sort. Bellatrix, encore évanouie avait du sang qui sortait de son oreille gauche et de son nez.

Le jeune Potter se retourna vers son ennemi, et lui lança un regard noir, qui se traduisait par une menace de mort immédiate si il touchait encore à son Familier. Puis, il partit de la salle et repartit vers les appartements de Draco.

Il croisa en route Kreattur et lui ordonna de dire à ses amis que la chasse au Familier était terminée et qu'il les attendait dans le salon de Draco.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco, Pansy et Blaise entrèrent dans le salon et trouvèrent Harry assis et Nora sur ses genoux entourés d'une lumière verte.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? Demanda Blaise curieux.

- Elle s'auto guéris... Répondit Harry.

- OK, mais qui c'est qui l'avait ? Questionna Pansy.

- Voldemort et Bellatrix, et je vous préviens, je ne vais pas les louper ses deux la, alors personne me dira non... Répliqua Harry toujours plongé dans son livre.

- OK, mais moi je ne veux pas cassé l'ambiance, mais c'est quoi un Familier ??? Demanda Draco.

- DRACO ???!!! Cria Harry, Pansy et Blaise en cœur.

- Un Familiers, est un animal qui te correspond, tu peux lui parler par télépathie quand tu veux et, comme tu le voit chaque Familier à des capacités spécial, mais ils peuvent tous, s'auto guérir. Par contre si tu a mal, ton Familier a mal et vice versa et il ne faut pas s'éloigner de lui longtemps. Même moi, qui suis né dans le monde des Moldus je sais sa... Expliqua Harry surprit.

- OK, c'est bon j'ai compris... Conclut Draco.

Pour changer de sujet, Pansy se leva et ouvrit la porte à un jeune homme du même age que Draco, et de la même taille de Harry. Il était aussi à Serpentard, et se nommait Théodore Nott...

Comment va se passer cette rencontre ???

Est-ce que Harry va dire comment c'est passer l'entretien avec Voldemort à ses amis ???

***************************************************************

_J'espère que sa vous a plut..._

_Dites moi toutes vos impression dans un tite rewiews !!! _

_Merci encore et a la prochaine pour la chapitre 4 _

_Dans ce dernier Harry, va raconter tout son entretien à ses amis, et il va faire la connaissance avec Théodore Nott..._

_Aussi, je vais allonger le temps, juste après l'anniversaire d' Harry, et on va être à la fin août, direction le Chemin de Traverse pour les fournitures et après direction Poudlard..._

_Merci et puis à la prochaine..._


	4. Chapter 4

Désolée pour cette attente complètement inexcusable !!!

Mais merci tout de même a tout ceux qui m'ont envoyer des reviews

Encore désolé, mais voici le chapitre 4, qui n'est pas trop long à mes yeux...

Merci encore et puis voici le chapitre tant attendu et veuillez m'excusée pour toutes les fautes d'orthographes que je fais !!!

- Centré et gras Télépathie du Familier…

- Gras Fourchelang…

- Centré Articles, lettres ou messages dans l'histoire…

- Italique Penser du personnage…

- Gras et italique Rêves des personnages…

**Allez place au chapitre 4...**

Chapitre 4 : _Théodore Nott, les livres d'apprentissages et des farces déjà prêtes…_

Théodore Nott, fils d' Ellena et Bradford Nott. Agé de 16 ans, grand, d'une peau matte avec les cheveux noirs et des yeux marron. Serpentard grâce à ses deux parents, il était aussi d'origine Egyptienne grâce a sa mère. Gardien de l'Equipe de Serpentard, personne ne pouvait percer sa défense.

Il entra dans le salon de Draco, dit bonjour à ses amis et ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry Potter et son Familier. Ses sourcils se soulevèrent pour montrer son étonnement et descendirent pour montrer son indifférence. Il dit un « bonjour » vague au jeune Potter et s'assit à la dernière place non occupée.

Puis, la conversation reprit de plus belle, la soirée montra le bout de son nez et Pansy, Blaise et Théodore partirent chez eux. Le gardien de Serpentard, lui resta encore quelques minutes à dévisager le Survivant. Puis, il se retourna :

- Même si Draco ta fait confiance Potter, tu va avoir du mal à avoir la mienne. Même si c'est pour te venger de Dumbledore et de tes amis. Montre moi que tu vaux le détour et après j'y réfléchirais… Bonnes vacances à tous… Termina-t-il avant de partir.

Un petit silence s'installa, ensuite entre Draco et Harry, puis ces derniers descendirent pour aller manger. Le ciel devint noir et les deux Serpentard allèrent se coucher…

Deux jours plus tard, Harry reçu une lettre d' Hermione, Ron, Rémus, Tonks, Dumbledore et plusieurs personnes comme les jumeaux Weasley. Aujourd'hui était son anniversaire et tout le monde voulaient lui souhaités. Il reçu d' Hermione un livre avec des sortilèges puissants et ses contre-sortilèges pour s' en protéger, de Ron, un équipement pour nettoyer et protéger son balai, de Rémus, un livre sur les Animagus, de Tonks une Pensine, et de Dumbledore, une simple lettre en lui disant de toujours bien se protéger contre les Mangemorts, et qu' a la rentrée, il aurais des leçons avec son Directeurs pour vaincre Voldemort. Les jumeaux Weasley, eux, lui envoyèrent qu'une simple lettre car il avait déjà eu son cadeau, avec quoi, une bague qui pouvait faire Porteloin comme celui de Draco, ce qui lui plut. Fred et Georges, lui expliquèrent qu'il fallait tourner trois fois la Pierre Centrale de la bague et indiquer le lieu où on voulait y aller. Harry apprit que cet engin était en train de se propager sur toute l'Angleterre pour se protéger des Mangemorts et de Voldemort s' ils étaient attaqués. Le ministère et les membres du Magenmagot en avaient déjà, le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, Mr Scrimgeour, envoyait des lettres aux sorciers pour leurs conseiller d'en prendre aux Départements des Objets Magiques…

Les jours passèrent à une allure délirante pour Draco et Harry. Voldemort venait au Manoir rarement et pendant quelques minutes ce qui étonna le Survivant. Aout arriva, avec deux hiboux pour Draco et Harry. Les résultats étaient variables entre les deux amis, ce qui les complétait :

- Harry était nul en _Potion_ alors que Draco avait un faible pour cette matière,

- Draco détestait _Sortilège_ alors qu'Harry ne s'en sortait pas mal avec _Défense contre les Forces du Mal_,

- Malefoy Junior avait une bonne moyenne en _Métamorphose_, alors que l'Elu passait avec quelques points justes sur la moyenne.

Ils décidèrent en même temps de laissez tomber la Divination, et prirent Etude des Runes, ils envoyèrent une lettre au directeur, et Harry ouvrit la seconde lettre où, comme promit, Dumbledore le prévenait pour ses nouvelles robes de Serpentard. La matinée passa très vite, et Narcissa leurs accorda un après-midi entier pour aller au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter leurs fournitures scolaires et les nouvelles robes du jeune Potter. Draco prit son Porteloin et, ils partirent dans un tourbillon. Ils se retrouvèrent directement chez Mme Guipure, qui avait fait un saut de trois mètres de haut, pour prendre les nouvelles robes et ramener les anciennes. Tout se passa très vite, comme Harry avait peu grandis depuis le début des vacances, Mme Guimpure faisait juste quelques raccords et les deux étudiants partirent avec une tache en moins.

Ils prirent ensuite la direction du magasin de chez Fleury & Bott, et prirent les livres nécessaires de leurs matières accordée : _Potions_, _Défense contre les Forces du Mal_, _Sortilèges_, _Métamorphose_, _Botanique_, _Etudes des Runes_, et _Histoire de la Magie._ Puis, ils repartirent pour aller au magasin pour animaux. Nora réclamait de la nourriture appropriée pour elle et Draco prit de la nourriture pour son Hiboux Grand Duc, et une nouvelle cage pour celui-ci. Ils allèrent ensuite chez Scribenpen pour s'acheter des plumes, des parchemins et des encres pour Poudlard et partirent vaguer dans l'allée centrale pour voir des nouveautés ou autres qui intéresseraient les yeux des deux compères.

L'après-midi se passa rapidement, sans encombre et personne, ni Granger ni Weasley, ne s'étaient manifestés pour les poursuivre pour un rien. Le soir arriva et les deux adolescents descendirent de leurs chambre fatigués et à bout de forces. Les Elfes de maisons avaient préparés de quoi à mangés pour eux car Narcissa n'était pas la. Un silence de plomb régnait dans le salon, on entendait juste les elfes asticotés le reste de la nourriture non-mangés sur la table pour la débarrassés.

Les jours passèrent à une allure délirantes pour le nouveau Serpentard, il reçu, au début, au début du mois d'Aout des cadeaux de Pansy, Blaise, Draco et une lettre de Narcissa, ce qui l'étonna au début. Il remercia surtout Blaise et Pansy car leurs cadeaux étaient inestimables selon lui. Pour tout vous dire précieux, comme disait Harry a Draco et ses amis quand ils arrivèrent au Manoir Malefoy. Il reçu de Blaise un livre qui s'intitulait _Les Sortilèges les plus utilisés en attaques et en défenses par tout les Mages qui existent_ _ou existaient_. Et de Pansy de petit couteux en Argents avec de jolies pierres sur les manches, enfin bref des dagues qu'il pouvait planquer ou il voulait. Le jeune sorcier décida de les mettre soit dans ses manches grâce à de fine mitaines ou dans ses chaussures ce qui n'était pas avantageux. Plus les Serpentard restèrent avec Harry, plus ce dernier les appréciait et se sentait léger sans embrouille avec n' importe qui. Ce qui l'étonna le plus, c'est que les trois ancien Serpentard avaient déjà planifiés des blagues pour les Gryffondor et les professeurs ce qui le réjouit encore plus de ce qu'il n'avait jamais réalisés.

Le mois d'Aout se passa rapidement et sans rencontre avec Voldemort ou même Bellatrix ce qui le fit sourire les derniers jours des vacances. Narcissa était revenu à la matinée et espérait que tout était en ordre pour le départ des deux amis qui eux n'était pas du tout prêt. Quand la mère de Draco arriva dans ses appartements, elle cria à s'en perdre la voix et ordonna aux garçons de se mettre tout de suites au travail.

Malheureusement, elle ne dit pas comment il fallait se mettre au travail, et Harry et Draco sortirent leurs baguette et rangèrent les appartements en moins de 5 minutes ce qui fit enragée de plus belle Narcissa qui se jeta sur les deux garnements pour les étouffés. Pire, elle leurs enleva leurs baguette et ordonna aux garçons de faire leurs valises, de préparer leurs affaire et de descendre pour diner.

Malgré ses airs froids et distants, elle brisa la glace pendant que la petite foule mangeait en silence. Elle donna à son fils une petite tape derrière sa tête*, un livre sur sa famille dans son ensemble avec son histoire et un collier qui appartenait aux Black. Quand son regard se tourna vers Harry, elle sourit ce qui fit frémir un peu le Survivant et lui donna une cape noire avec des reflets vert émeraude. Elle lui expliqua que cette cape pourrais s'avérer utiles pour leurs sortit dans la nuit quand il sera à Poudlard. Elle leurs fit un clin d' œil, claqua des doigts et des Elfes apparurent pour débarrasser la table pour ensuite partir dans ses appartements.

Le silence retomba aussitôt et les deux compères remontèrent dans leur suite et discutèrent de leurs prochaines farces. Kreattur arriva à ce moment la pour avertir son maitre (Harry) que Dumbledore voulais qu'il soit à Poudlard cette année pour aidés les autres Elfes, ce qui fit sourire Harry de plus belle en se disant que cette année serait une des plus merveilleuse que Poudlard et ses fondateurs n'auraient jamais connu. Il ordonna, après qu'il soit sortit de ses pensées, a son Elfes d'accorder se « privilèges » et demanda à Kreattur s'il pouvait surveiller quelques élèves ou même de professeurs discrètement quand il sera à Poudlard. Ce dernier accepta et transplana tout de suite après.

Puis contre toutes attentes, Draco parla d'un sujet tout à faits inattendu et complètement gênant pour lui, quand il sera le pourquoi du comment :

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu avais un Hippogriffe ?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

- Oui, dis-le tout de suite !

- Alors, après mon récits promets moi de ne pas le tuer s' il te plait j'en aurais besoin…

- Euh… D' accord…

- Tu te rappelle de l'Hippogriffe que tu as insulté et qui ta griffés en troisième année ?

- Oui ce stupide et quadragénaire de … Attends… C'EST LUI !!!

- Oui, c'est sa, mais tu m'a promit et puis il ne fallait pas l'insulté, Hagrid t'avais prévenu…

- Je veux l'avoué, je l'es insulté mais bon il a quand même exagéré !!!

- Susceptible on dirait Draco…

- Soit, si tu le dit… Mais il est à moi à présent et toi seul le sait, pour couvrir sa je vais lui redonner un nouveaux nom et je vais le mettre devant la cabane de Hagrid qui se fera un plaisir de s'en occuper quand je ne pourrais pas c'est à dire peut être le midi de la semaine et le mercredi si j'ai cours et que je n'aurais pas des trous…

- Et pourquoi, tu en a besoin ?

- Pour voler, me libérer et surtout penser à Sirius…

- Ohhh, dac je veux bien le laisser en vie, mais je veux voler avec toi !!!

- C'est d'accord, il n'y a pas de problèmes, mais il faudra qu'il t'accepte avant tous.

- Sa vas le faire fais moi confiance !!!

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète.

- Très drôle…

- Trouve tu ?? Mon humour est assez déplacé et très bizarre en ce moment…

- Tu veux dire qu'il est complètement à coté de la plaque et que tu te fous de ma gueule oui !!!

- Mmm… Exactement très cher…

Ils se regardèrent un moment puis ils partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable. C'est à cette pensée qu'Harry et Draco s'endormirent avec un hippogriffe non coupable et l'humour d'Harry extrêmement déplacés qui ne fera pas rire beaucoup de monde…

_Et voila le chapitres est terminés..._

_* = Si vous connaissez NCIS Tony DiNozzo se fait toujours tapé par Gibbs comme sa, j' ai voulu essayer avec Narcissa et Draco lol _

_Biz a vous tous et puis prochainement, les Serpentard seront a Poudlard et oui, une nouvelles année commence..._

_Et Harry va commencer a mentir à Granger et Weasley pour bien les manipuler et les humilier ensuite..._

_Moi machiavéliques ??? Un peu je dois dire.._

_Merci à Morgana Serpentard de m'avoir donnée des conseils et merci de m'avoir prévenue pour les fautes avec les magasins du Chemin de Traverse_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

**_Désolée pour cette attente, mais j'ai du encore déménagée, et les personns de Neuf, n'ont pas voulu me rendre Internet dans mon nouveau chez moi alors on a du aller chez Orange et attendre notre nouvelle ligne pour qu'elle soit installée !_**

**_Beaucoup de choses ont changé chez moi, j'ai du changée de lycée et puis tout les trucs les plus barbants qui xiste pour une lycéenne !_**

**_Enfin désoler pour 'abscence et puis merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissés une review et à ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris ou pour leurs alertes, c'est très gentils de leurs part..._**

**_Maintenant place au chapitre 5 ! _**

Chapitre 4 : _Poudlard, où quand on s'appelle Harry Potter, la discrétion n'est pas une qualité…_

Le premier septembre arriva et les deux étudiants préparèrent leurs affaires avec une vitesse hallucinante. Narcissa courrait de long en large partout dans le manoir pour donner les affaires manquantes à son fils et les balais de ces deux messieurs qu'ils avaient oubliés dehors dans la cabane du jardinier. Le matin passa extrêmement vite pour Harry et Draco, entre les bagages le petit déjeuner passé en quatrième vitesse et Pansy, Blaise et Théo qui vinrent pour accompagnés les deux sorciers à la gare, Narcissa s'arracha très vite les cheveux et les poussèrent dans la voiture à neuf heure. Le voyage dura une heure et demie et chacun avait prit quoi s'occupés.

Ils arrivèrent ensuite à la gare King Cross, par chance, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde a dix heure et demie ce qui soulagea Narcissa avec tous ces jeunes dans ces pattes. Ils traversèrent la voie 9 ¾ et les jeunes étudiants posèrent les valises dans le dernier compartiment du Poudlard Express.

Harry descendit de la locomotive rouge ruisselante et se mit à rire tellement fort, que quelques sorciers se retournèrent sur leurs passages pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Devant le Survivant, se passait une scène forte émouvante et très plaisante aux yeux de ce dernier. En effet, devant lui se tenait Draco Malefoy, en train de se faire étouffer par sa propre mère qui le serrait dans ses bras. Emouvante, par ce geste et très drôle car Harry vit pour la première fois Draco Malefoy rougir de honte et même d'embarras devant tout ces amis et devant toute la communauté sorcière qui commençait à arriver avec leurs bambins.

- Maman, tu m'étouffe ! S'écria Draco

- Oui, mais tu me manqueras tu sais, tu ne sais pas ce que sais… Murmura Narcissa

- Oui t'inquiète pas maman tout va bien se passer. Répondit Draco en s'écartant un peu pour reprendre de l'air.

- Je le sais, c'est pour sa que tu va m'écrire deux fois par semaine et moi en échange je te donnerais des livres, et des bonbons. Si tu as un problème avec tes professeurs ou avec tes matière fait le moi savoir… Commença Narcissa.

- Oui maman, je sais tu connais du monde qui pourrais m'aider, mais pendant toute ces années que j'ai passé à Poudlard, je t'es rien demandé à part des confiseries et des gâteaux en secrets et pas de l'aide pour mes devoirs ! C'est facile je te le jure, mais est ce que tu pourras me passer le livre qui s'intitule _L'art de devenir Animagus _s'il te plait ? Interrompit Draco en soufflant un peu.

- D'accord, mais préviens moi quand tu auras un problème. Pour le livre je te l'enverrais deux semaines après la reprise des cours pour ne pas éveiller des soupçons, allez fait moi un bisou et va dans le train ! Termina Narcissa en tendant sa joue.

- Maman, pas ici et pas devant tout le monde enfin, un Malefoy ne fait pas sa en public ! S'exclama Draco rouge de honte.

- Fait le enfin voyons Blaise et Pansy t'ont déjà vu pour les autres et bas sa va être un commencement, allez fait un bisou à ta vieille maman mon petit dragon sortit de son petit œuf ! Réprimanda Narcissa.*

- MAMAN ! Ne m'appelle pas comme sa devant tout le monde ! Et puis tu n'est pas vieille tu est dans la fleur de l'âge alors par la barbe de Merlin arrête de dire des choses stupide et je suis un grand garçon maintenant alors comprends le s' il te plait tu me fous la honte de me vie en m'appelant par mon surnom que tu m' a donnée depuis l'âge de trois ans alors c' est bon ! S'exclama Draco en lui faisant un bisou et en partant dans le train.

- Et voila il est partit mon petit dragon à grandis dire que quand il avait onze ans il ne voulait pas aller a Poudlard sans que je vienne avec lui. Harry je te le confie alors faite pas trop de bêtises, et si vous en faite ne vous faites pas voir sinon vous serez dans le pétrin. Bon je vais voir Lucius je vais lui apporter des couettes et puis de la nourriture car ses sales rats qui le garde ne lui donne presque rien ! Conclut Narcissa en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux.

- Bonne journée à vous Mme Malefoy et passé le bonjour à votre mari de ma part et à celle de Draco. Répondit Harry en partant.

Harry monta lui aussi dans le train et s'installa dans le compartiment choisi avec Draco, Blaise et Pansy. Théo étant partit pour voir Millicent et les Greengrass, le compartiment commença à parler joyeusement et sans tabou. Ils commencèrent tout de suite à se préparer et a enfiler leurs uniformes de Poudlard pour être déjà prêt, Draco mit son insigne de préfet, Blaise aussi, et Pansy s'en alla pour se changer dans les toilettes les plus proches. Elle revint dix minutes plus tard totalement changée. En effet, elle avait remplacée les collant de laine de Poudlard par des collants noirs, des chaussures noires vernis avec des talons avec, au moins cinq centimètres de hauteur, des chaussettes noires rembourrées qui montaient jusqu' au début du genoux et une ceinture en travers par-dessus la jupe avec des serpents dessus en noir et vert ce qui allait très bien son uniforme et ses couleurs de sa maison.

Elle s'installa sur une banquette et murmura un vague « J'en avais marre d'être une sainte ni-touche, et puis toute cette laine me grattait… ». Le voyage se passa tranquillement, Harry avait tout planifié, Dobby et Kreatur travaillaient à Poudlard et lui ramèneraient des informations sur Dumbledore et sur les Gryffondor, et en plus ils pourraient même leurs donnés le mot de passe de la tour sans que personne ne vienne soupçonner les Serpentard. Le voyage se termina sans encombre et sans Gryffondor, se qui étonna Draco et les autres . Les Serpentard descendirent du train et ils entendirent au loin, comme chaque année, « LES PREMIERES ANNEES, PAR ICI S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! ». Harry sourit, marcha un peu puis, monta dans une des calèches avec ses amis déjà installés, et partit en direction de Poudlard.

Comme chaque année, Harry et les autres virent l'imposant château sortirent des bois. Tout allumé, on se sentait tout de suite comme à la maison. Quand la calèche, vint s'arrêter devant Poudlard, Harry, vit le professeur Rogue attendre patiemment devant le portail de l'école appuyé contre le mur. Puis, il vit Harry, demanda a Draco et aux autres de rentrés tout de suite et parla de sa voix la plus froide possible :

- Alors Potter, on décide de changer de maison ? Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes le Survivant que vous devez espionner le Lord Noir ! C'est à moi que reviens ce rôle, est-je bien été assez clair ?

- Et bien professeur, désoler de vous dire sa mais je déteste quand on se moque de moi ou quand me manipule ! Qui vous dit que je fais sa pour la guerre, et puis de toute façon qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas du coté de Voldemort ? Alors écoutez-moi bien, vous n'allez tout de même pas enlevez des points à votre cher maison, car je vais y aller ? On m'a insulté de monstre, on m'a manipulé, on c'est moqué de moi, alors je ne vais pas me laisser faire, alors que ce vieux fous croyait que je vais le suivre sans que je vais m'apercevoir de quelque chose, MERDE ! Alors laissez moi passer, par les couilles de Merlin, je n'est pas que sa à faire, car MONSIEUR, ne veut pas de moi dans sa maison, car je suis le fils de James Potter ! S'énerva Harry.

- Potter, votre intolérance vous punira un jour, mais en tout cas, ici c'est moi l'espion. Dans quel camp, c'est à vous de deviner, mais ce n'est pas parce que vous serez dans ma maison que je vais vous faire des cadeaux ! On va s'amuser et sa je ne vais pas vous louper même si vous êtes à Serpentard ! S'insurgea Rogue.

- On va bien le voir, mais si vous voulez gagner au moins la Coupe de Quidditch laissez-moi faire, comme sa Serpentard gagnera la Coupe et aura une avance sur la Coupe des 4 Maisons ! Chanta Harry avec un sourire malicieux.

- On va faire un pari Potter, si Serpentard gagne les deux Coupes, je vous laisse en paix, mais si on perd les deux Coupes vous aurez deux heures de colles jusqu'à la fin de votre septième année avec moi dans les cachots pour faire tout ce que je vous direz. Paria Roque en s'avançant d'un pas menaçant vers Harry, mais faite gaffe quand même, ce n' est pas parce qu'on fait se pari que tout va aller pour le mieux entre vous et moi cette année comme si de rien ne s'était passé pendant les autres.

- Pas de problème, bien maintenant que c'est réglé, je peux savoir ce que vous faite ici ? Demanda Harry.

- C'est moi qui vas vous accompagner jusqu'au château, car j'ai quelques questions à vous poser, et puis je vais vous dire comment fonctionne la maison de Serpentard. Et enfin je vous donnerais votre chambre, qui est hélas à cotés de la mienne et vous aurez la chance d'avoir une chambre pour vous tous seul, alors pas de conneries car je suis juste à coté de vous et je vous entendrais ! Menaça Rogue avec un regard noir.

- Oui monsieur… Murmura Harry.

Pendant qu'ils marchèrent, le professeur Rogue, lui apprit le fonctionnement des dortoirs de Serpentard, l'heure de réveil, et enfin qui sont les joueurs de l'Equipe de Quidditch, les jours d'entrainements et le Capitaine, mais cela Harry le savait déjà. Ils arrivèrent, enfin, aux portes de la Grande Salle, Rogue les ouvrit alla s'installé à sa place et Harry découvrit que les premières années étaient déjà répartit dans les différentes maisons et que Dumbledore commençait à faire un des ces discours que tout le monde écoutait.

A la table des Gryffondor, Granger et Weasley cherchèrent leur héro et leur marionnette favorite qui ne se montrait toujours pas. Alors qu'Hermione, cherchait et écoutait son directeur, elle vit Harry Potter apparaitre après que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvraient à lui.

Un silence s'ensuivit et les deux Gryffondor qui suivaient tout le temps le Survivant n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Devant eux, se trouvaient Harry qui marchait tranquillement devant la table des professeurs pour se mettre sur le tabouret et mit le Choixpeau sur sa tete. Comme en première année, une petite voix se faufila dans sa tete et commença à parler.

_« Harry Potter, tu es revenu, je t'attendais… Tu as changé, mentalement et physiquement, alors comme sa tu veux changer de maison… Tu fais un changement à la fondation de l'école, tu le sais sa ? Enfin, comme je te les dis, Gryffondor est une bonne maison, mais pour toi c'est Serpentard… Non, pas grâce au pouvoir du Fourchelang, non, c'est que tu es rusé et un grand pouvoir ! Alors est tu enfin d'accord ? »_

Un signe de tete discret, mais distinctif fit sourire le Choixpeau et recommença à parler, mais cette fois-ci à haute voix, pour que tout le monde l'entende comme pour les premières années :

- Sa sera… SERPENTARD ! Conclut le Choixpeau.

Sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, les Gryffondor furent dégoutés, les Pouffsoufle surprit, les Serdaigle confus ou soulagés, et enfin les Serpentard furent mort de rire ou encore heureux à la surprise d'Harry. Ce dernier arriva a la table des serpents et ce mit juste à cotés de Pansy qui le regardait avec un sourire victorieux. Ce qui ne manqua pas à Harry, il se tourna ensuite, vers Draco, et Blaise et quelle ne fut pas la surprise de voir le même sourire ornés le visage de ses amis. Il se racla la gorge et prit la parole avec un petit sourire et un ton mielleux, ce qui étonna les Serpentard autour de lui.

- On peut savoir, pourquoi tous les Serpentard font comme si que j'appartenais à leur maison depuis ma première année ?

- Bien sur… Commença Blaise mort de rire.

- Après que Dumby t'es envoyé la lettre avec quoi il était d'accord avec toi pour la fait que tu change de maison, Pansy, Blaise et moi avons envoyés des lettres et tous les Serpentard que nous connaissions. Raconta Draco en se servant de la nourriture.

- Draco en à envoyé a Crabbe, qui l'a envoyé a Goyle, qui l'a envoyé à Flint, qui l'a envoyé a Millicent et tout le toutime ! On ne voulait pas que tu sois un tout petit garçon fébrile et tout face à d'horrible serpent assoiffés de vengeance. Expliqua Blaise.

- Assoiffés de vengeance ? Questionna Harry curieux.

- Tu nous à volés la Coupe des Quatre maisons en première année. Tu étais Attrapeur en première année alors que c'est interdit. Tu voles, tu te promène après les couvres feu, tu te promène a dos d'un Sombrals. Tu combats des Détraqueurs, tu aides un fugitif, tu participes aux Tournois des trois sorciers ! Expliqua Pansy.

- Et tu nous a fait peur en parlant en Fourchelang et en tuant un Basilic en seconde année. On croyait que c'était toi l'Héritier de Serpentard ! Se rappela Draco

- Oh sa ! Bah si vous voulez tout savoir, j'étais mort de peur quand j'ai participé au Tournois des Trois Sorciers, pour les Détraqueurs, je n'est jamais eu aussi froid de toute ma vie. Pour la première année, je ne pensais pas que Dumbledore nous donneraient des points pour avoir protégés et redonnés la Pierre Philosophale. Pour la seconde année, je vous expliquerais tout quand on sera dans la Salle Commune ou quand on sera tout seul. Quand j'ai aidé Sirius, qui est maintenant non-coupable, je lui est juste passé un Hippogriffe pour qu'il parte en tout sécurité, car il était innocent et en plus c'est mon parrain ! Pour le Sombrals, Voldemort m'a envoyé une vision et je suis tombé dan le panneau comme un gamin de 10 ans. A part sa, le coup de l'Attrapeur je le doit a Draco qui m'a envoyé le Rapeltout, et moi j'ai juste pensé à la récupéré pour Neville, c'est tout. Répondit Harry en se remémorant tout ses souvenirs.

- J'espère que tu nous raconteras, comment tu te promenais dans les couloirs de Poudlard, après le couvre-feu, sans te faire voir… Commença Blaise.

- Ou que tu nous dises comment ta tête est arrivée à Prés-au-Lard en troisième année… Se rappela Draco en rigolant.

- Ou comment tu faisais pour nous faire peur en apparaissant ou en caftant aux professeurs qu'on préparait un mauvais coup digne d'un Serpentard ? Demanda Pansy.

- Bien sur, car on va tout utiliser tout ça, pour mes cher amis qui sont les petits Gryffondor au petit Dumbledore… Claqua Harry mort de rire.

Le repas se passa calmement, Dumbledore se leva, le silence se fit, il se mit derrière son pupitre et prononça un « Bonne nuit mes chers élèves ! ». Les préfets se tournèrent vers les premières années pour les conduire dans les dortoirs et en leurs expliquant le fonctionnement de l'école. Petit à petit la Grande Salle se vida et Draco en profita pour donner le mot de passe à tous ses amis. Enfin, ces derniers arrivèrent devant la Salle Commune des serpents, toujours ornés d'une statut avec un énorme Basilic qui regardait les élèves avec une certaine pointe d'ignorance. Le Préfet en Chef des Serpentard s'avança et donna le mot de passe, tout le monde entra, et quand Harry voulut entrer, le Maitre des potions, lui prit une de ses épaules et le conduisit devant un tableau, qui représentait une Sirène Noire.

Rogue le laissa la, en lui disant que ces affaires étaient déjà dans sa chambre et qu'il lui manquait plus que de choisir un mot de passe. Harry se plaça devant et choisit regarda la Sirène calmement. Soudain, le jeune sorcier leva un doigt, puis un second, et enfin un troisième, puis il leva soi poing, mit ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre et les sépara**. La Sirène la regarda, sourit et le laissa passer en enregistrant le mot de passe du Survivant. Il ne prit même pas le temps de regarder le salon, de sa petite salle commune qu'il se laissa guidés pour aller dans sa chambre. Il se déshabilla et alla dormir calmement, tout en fermant son esprit.

Le jour se leva calmement sur Poudlard, le réveil d'Harry sonna, ce dernier se leva, se doucha et se prépara. En sortant de sa chambre, un nœud se forma dans son estomac, et Harry se permit de penser à des choses sans importance « Allez calme-toi, c'est rien, tu vas juste dans la Grande Salle pour prendre ton petit dej', c'est tout, merde ! », et de respirer bien fort pour rassembler le courage qu'il avait pour avancer. Il arriva, devant les porte de la salle de torture, voulut les ouvrir, mais deux bras puissant l'arrêtèrent dans son élan. Harry sortit sa baguette, et la pointa sous la gorge d'un Weasley rouge de honte et devant Granger tout aussi étonnée. Un silence de mort s'ensuivit, et Harry se permit de rigoler devant les têtes de ses anciens amis. Il retira se baguette, et se permis de serrer Hermione dans ses bras, et de serrer la main de Ron comme si que rien ne c'était passé.

- Enfin Harry pourquoi a-tu changé de maison comme sa ? Questionna Hermione.

- Pour espionner les futurs Mangemorts et les coincer pour dire tout ce que je sais a Dumbledore, pourquoi ? Répondit innocemment Harry.

- Tu aurais pu nous prévenir, on s'inquiétait, et puis tu es arrivé, hier dans la Grande Salle, pour changer de maison comme si c'était normal, on s'inquiétait vieux ! S'exclama Ron.

- Désolé, mais pour faire genre que j'étais ami avec Malefoy et les autres il fallait que je vous ignore. Expliqua Harry en souriant.

- Tu va t'en sortirent, mais de toute façon l'année prochaine tu reviens à Gryffondor, alors tout va bien ! S'écria Hermione.

- NON ! Je reste à Serpentard, pour mieux coincer et donner des plan à Dumbledore, je n'est pas envie de me battre toute ma vie. Voldemort saura bien se tenir et ses mangemort aussi ! Cria Harry un peu fort.

- Moins fort Harry, tu vas alerter tout le monde. Conseilla Ron.

- Ouais, bon il faut que je vous laisse Malefoy et les autres doivent m'attendre, je n'est pas envie d'éveiller tout les soupçons maintenant. Finit Harry.

- Attends Harry, tu ne veux pas le mot de passe de la Tour de Gryffondor ? Demanda Hermione.

- ENFIN, JE L'AI, OUI SA VAS BIEN SE MARRER PENDANT TOUTE L'ANNEE ! Pensa Harry avec un petit sourire narquois.

- Oui, comme sa tu pourras nous voir et on pourra discuter pour t'aider dans tes recherches ! Renchérit Ron tout en sucre.

- Si vous voulez, mais pour les recherche, je refuse, c'est trop dangereux, et ne cherchez pas à ma faire changer d'avis. J'ai demandé à Dumbledore, à moi seul, de changer de maison pour espionner les Serpentard, et non à trois personnes ! Argumenta Harry.

- Mais on veut t'aider, nous ! S'écrièrent Ron et Hermione. On est tes amis après tout !

- J'ai déjà perdu Sirius, je n'est pas envie de vous perdre, vous compter beaucoup pour moi, alors je refuse ! Manipula Harry en les regardant avec un sourire mélancolique.

- D'accord, mais si tu a un problème, tu viens nous voir, on t'aidera. Le mot de passe des Gryffondor est _Dilligrout__. _Finit Hermione en partant avec Ron.

« La journée commence bien ! » pensa Harry en entrant dans la Grande Salle, pour s'asseoir à cotés de Draco, et lui raconter ce qui c'était passé.

Rogue arriva à ce moment précis, donna les emplois du temps, toujours avec un visage froid et impassible, et se tourna ensuite vers les Serpentard qui était déjà dans la Grande Salle, il respira un grand coup et demanda le silence à ses élèves pour que tout le monde l'écoute :

- Un nouveau professeur est arrivé, vous ferez come d'habitude, pas d'insolence, pas de conneries et encore moins de bagarre avec ces lionceaux, est-ce bien clair ? Honorez votre maison et vous verrez à la fin vous serez récompensez ! Sur-ce vous avez des questions à ma poser ?

- Qui est le nouveau professeur, comment s'appelle-t-il ? On ne l'a pas vu hier à la répartition ! Commença Théo curieux d'en savoir plus.

- Il s'appelle Horace Slughorn, il va être votre professeur de potion, et pour ceux à qui cela intéresse, je vais devenir votre professeur de Défense contre les Force du Mal !

- Enfin, un prof qui ne vas pas être long à la détente, ou un mec qui bégaye tout le temps, ou encore un mec qui se croit une super star alors que c' est faux, ou un mec complètement barge ! Cria Draco un peu plu fort que prévu.

- Dray ? Demanda Pansy avec un sourire narquois.

- Oui ? Répondit Draco en répondant à son sourire.

- TA GUEULE ! S'exclama Pansy en brandissant un poing devant Draco pour le faire taire.

- Et je veux que vous ne le dites à aucun élève, et surtout pas les Gryffondor, je veux leur faire la surprise, est-ce bien clair ? Conclut Rogue en regardant les Serpentard d'un regard noir.

- Oui professeur ! S'écrièrent les Serpentard tous ensemble.

- Bien… Oh, au faite Potter, Dumbledore m'a signalé que vous vouliez devenir Auror ? Questionna Rogue.

- Oui, en effet. Répondit Harry en le regardant.

- Bien alors, je vous est remit dans la liste des élèves qui font Potion, pour vos livres il faudra vous en achetez un… Et vite ! Claqua Rogue

- Je sais ce qu'il faut faire, je ne suis pas ignorant, Monsieur. Ironisa Harry.

- Attention Potter, le pari ne l'oubliez pas ! Menaça Rogue avant de partir.

Les emplois du temps de Draco, Harry, Pansy et Blaise se résumaient à cela :

Potion, Métamorphose, Défense contre les Force du Mal, Enchantement, Botanique, Histoire de la Magie, Etude des Runes et Astronomie. Harry avait laissé tomber Soin aux créatures magiques, ce qui lui laissait un petit plus de place dans son emploi du temps soit le matin ou le midi mais jamais le soir ce qui découragea le jeune Potter.

Ils partirent alors, pour leur cour de Potions qui commencèrent quand les Serpentard arrivèrent. Le silence se fit dans les cachots. Alors que le professeur Slughorn se présenta, tous les élèves de la classe remarquèrent que les cachots étaient baignés dans une chaleur exaltante et douce, qui était les rayons du Soleil, les tables étaient séparées, pour que le professeur passe entre les rangs et au milieu de la salle, ce qui mit encore plus de rivalité entre les deux maisons qui ne se mélangeaient jamais, et enfin la salle de cours ne puait pas comme quand Rogue était ici. Ce qui soulagea tous le monde car ils pouvaient respirer sans problème.

La présentation fut finie, Harry leva la main bien haut et expliqua son problème au professeur, ce dernier lui donna un livre qui était dans une des étagères et reprit sa place, devant son bureau, et commença véritablement le cours. Alors que Granger, leva tout le temps la main, le jeune Potter ouvrit son livre et y découvrit plein de graffitis dessus, ce qui éveilla la curiosité de l'élève. Quand Harry arriva à la fin, du livre une gravure y était avec une écriture fine et mince, mais tout aussi belle :

_Ce livre appartient au prince de Sang-mêlé._

La fin du cours arriva et le professeur Slughorn demanda à tous les élèves de faire un rouleau de parchemin entier sur les différentes potions étudiés ce jour-ci pour la semaine suivante, ce qui entre-autre, énerva les Serpentard plus qu'autre chose. Deux mots : rien écoutés, ce qui leurs avança a demander à ceux de devant le bureau du professeur. Mais Harry les devança, et entra dans l'esprit d'Hermione, il trouva ce qu'il chercha et dit à ses amis qu'il fallait chercher des livres à la bibliothèque sur les Elixirs Eternels. La journée se passa tranquillement, à part pour Harry que tous le monde regardait avec des yeux grand ouvert comme des soucoupes ce qui le faisait sourire même en cours, ce qui dérangeait les professeurs, surtout Mac Gonnagall, et Binns, qui s' arrachaient les cheveux, ce qui fit marrer encore plus Harry et ses amis.

Le soir arriva, et tous les élèves et professeurs étaient dans la Grande Salle pour prendre le diner. Entre les Gryffondor de la même année d'Harry qui le regardaient comme un fou, les premières années qui le regardaient comme une star et tous les autres qui s'en fichaient, Harry se permit de donner le mot des Gryffondor aux Serpentard, qui criaient dans tous les sens ce qui fit naitre une curiosité tout aussi dérangeante et malsaine des ennemis de Serpentard. Ces derniers, félicitaient Harry pour sa ruse, et ce dernier se leva et salua son public qui était mort de rire. Le diner se termina de bonne humeur, les Serpentard allèrent se coucher, Pansy, Blaise, Draco et Harry décidèrent de préparer leur première blague pendant le week end qui arriverait. Enfin, ils allèrent se coucher chacun de leur cotés avec un petit sourire au coin…

*** C'est un surnom que ma mère donne à mon petit frère depuis qu'il est né, j'ai voulu le mettre, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi alors ne me demandez pas !**

**** C'est le mot de passe d'Harry pour ses appartements : les trois doigts levés sont les Trois Unités, le poing signifie la Force, et les deux main liés est la Sagesse ! Ce sont des signes chinois ! **

**Desolée encore pour l'attente, mais je vais me rattrapée, c'est sur ! **

**Merci encore à vous tous et puis ne me dites qu'il y a des fautes d'orthographes car je le sais bien, mis j'ai enlevée celle que je voyais le plus !**

**Dans le prochain chapitres il y aura les sélections de Quidditch de Serpentard, la préparation de la première blague des Serpentard, un entretien avec Dumbledore,le preier cors de DCFM de Rogue, et puis des nouvelles de Voldemort et de Narcissa ! **

**Bisous a vous tous et pui à la prochaine...**

**Laissezmoi une tite review pour me dire si cela vous a plut !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci a tous ceux qui m'ont mis des reviews, et puis voila je n'es plus rien à dire **

**Et puis à ceux me disent de me trouver une Beta je voudrais bien, mais je ne donne pas mes textes comme sa, et puis il faut quand même que je tape la discute avec le ou la prochaine Beta…**

**En tout cas, merci aux revieweurs anonymes et à ceux que je connaisse, c'est très gentil de votre part ! **

**Et puis pour les fautes d'orthographes, je suis vraiment désolée, je fais ce que je peux, la grammaire et l'orthographe ce n'est pas mon truc, mais j'ai déjà mis mon correcteur sur World ne vous en faites pas…**

**Par contre, je partirais, normalement bientôt en vacances, mais j'aurais mon ordinateur portable avec moi, alors je pourrais publiée mon histoire. **

**Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ou qui n'auraient pas compris : je suis une fille, j'ai 16 ans et bientôt 17 ans !**

Chapitre 6 : _Hermione et Severus, où quand il ne faut jamais faire chier un certain Harry Potter, celui-ci vous le redonne…_

Le week-end arriva trop vite au gout d'Harry et ses amis. Ces derniers étaient dans les appartements d'Harry et donnaient toutes les idées possibles pour faire virer aux rouges Granger et Weasley pour, minimum, les faire chialer et les exposer, comme une toile ou un objet d'art pour que tous le monde les voient. Ils votèrent, après un certains temps, qu'ils allaient mettre une certaine potion et un sortilège pour faire certains changements sur le corps à celui qui mange et qui est la cible du sortilège. Le jour tant convoités des farceurs était un certain mardi, qui était chargés avec les Serpentard et Gryffondor qui étaient plusieurs fois, dans le journée, ensemble ce qui était un jour parfait pour voir les résultats sur leurs chers cobails.

Quand le week-end fut terminé, les devoirs étaient terminés, la farce prête, Harry avait mis en place un Espion Volant, acheté à la boutique des Weasley, l'avait transformés en petite mouche et l'avait fait entrée dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor pour ensuite lui dire d'enregistrer toutes les conversations d'une certaine belette et d'un castor. Le lundi arriva, avec lui la pluie et les cours de nos chers élèves à moitiés endormis. Draco se réveilla en premier, réveilla Blaise, ensuite Théodore. Pansy, elle, alla s'occuper d'Harry, toujours dans son lit. Elle passa devant la Sirène « qui ne parlait jamais », ouvrit la porte de chambre de son ami, tira les couvertures jusqu'au bout et secoua le jeune Potter dans tous les sens possible. Ce dernier, encore dans le coltard émergea lentement, et regarda Pansy avec un air ensommeillé.

S'qui s'passe… ?

Ce qu'il se passe c'est qu'il est sept heure et demi du matin, il faut que tu te lèves, te lave et t'habille pour ensuite aller en cours a huit heure…

Et alors, on a le temps alors, bonne nuit, moi chui fatigué !

Harry, lève toi sinon…

Sinon quoi, tu vas me mettre la fessée ?

Non, c'est moi qui vais te laver avec une brosse à balai s'il le faut, ALORS GROUILLE TOI LE CUL ON A TOUS FAIM BORDEL !

On commence par quoi aujourd'hui ?

Sortilèges, ensuite Histoire de la Magie et enfin Métamorphose, alors dépêche toi tu rattraperas ta nuit en Histoire et Granger, conne comme elle est nous donnera ces notes…

Elle n'est pas conne, juste manipulable à souhait et trop naïve pour comprendre qu'ils se foutaient tous de ma gueule… Bon je vais me laver, j'en es pour 5 minutes !

Bah vas-y moi je fais ton sac. Mais surtout dépêche toi.

Je ne suis pas Dray moi, j'en es pour 5 minutes jt' est dit !

Bah je compte, si tu n'es pas sortit de la d'ici 5 minutes, comme tu le dit si bien, j'explose la porte et je te donne un coup de pied au cul que tu te souviendras toute ta vie !

CHEF, OUI CHEF !

Et en effet, Harry sortit 5 minutes plus tard de la douche et de la salle de bain, fraichement lavé, et habillés de son uniforme de Poudlard avec l'insigne de Serpentard tout neuf. Les deux compères rejoignirent Draco, Blaise et Théodore dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner en quatrième vitesse.

Huit heure pile sonna, les Gryffondor et les Serpentard s'installèrent dans la salle de Sortilège, ou Enchantement, pour écouter le professeur Filtwick qui leur apprenait déjà un sort, qu'Harry savait déjà, qui était le sortilège nommé _Aguamenti_. Cela crées de l'eau, mais juste un petit jet pour éteindre les petit feu ou encore pour se faire arroser, mais le jeune Serpentard savait un autre sort pour crée de l'eau, beaucoup plus fort que l'_Aguamenti,_ qui se nommait _Aqualo_, cela crée une énorme vague qui arrose complètement votre adversaire. Qui plus est grâce à ce sortilège le sorcier qui l'a lancé peut même contrôler l'eau juste par la pensée, ce qui peut devenir dangereux pour l'adversaire et même pour le lanceur car sa magie s'épuise fortement en utilisant souvent ou longtemps ce sort.

La classe de Sortilège arriva à la fin, le Professeur Filtwick leur demanda de s'entrainer et de faire une démonstration au prochain cours pour voir leur progression a tous. L'heure d'Histoire de la Magie commença, et les Gryffondor étaient au rendez-vous. Malheureusement, le Professeur Binns leur parla, encore et toujours, des guerres des Gobelins et des Géants, ce qui fit endormir Draco, Pansy et Harry au plus damne de Blaise, Granger et Weasley qui étaient juste en face ou à cotés d'eux. Le cours se passa lentement, dans le silence le plus total qui soit. On entendait surtout le bruit des frottements de plumes sur les parchemins et le professeur qui murmurait, au lien de parler, ce qui mettait une ambiance morbide dans la classe. La moitié de la classe dormait à cause de la voix mélodieuse du professeur qui faisait son cours plus à lui, qu'à la classe ici présente.

Le cours termina, enfin, par des raclements de chaise sur le plancher, dans une harmonie parfaite des Gryffondor et des Serpentard qui en avait marre. Les Serpentard se dirigèrent avec un entrain particulièrement comparable à un escargot devant la classe du professeur Mac Gonnagall, pour aller en Métamorphose. Les Pouffsoufle étaient au rendez-vous, et apparemment depuis longtemps, puisqu'ils attendaient les Serpentard, avec la vieille femme, devant la classe avec des airs ou l'impatience était visible et aussi l'incompréhension qui était tournée et centrée, surtout, vers le jeune Potter.

Le cours se passa dans le silence le plus total, le professeur leur rabâcha, encore et toujours, que l'année prochaine il y avait les ASPICS et qu'il fallait écouter les cours dans le silence le plus respectueux. Mac Gonnagall, appuya la fin de sa phrase en regardant les Serpentard, surtout envers Harry. Celui-ci lui rendit un petit sourire un peu narquois, en se rappelant toutes les enfreintes aux règlements qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard. Elle passa, ensuite, à son cours en ordonnant aux élèves de lire la page 107 de leur manuel intitulé _Métamorphose Avancé pour jeunes sorciers en âge de comprendre. _Elle leur apprit à changer une corde, en plein vole et avec un nœud, en porc-épic vivant. Bien sur, personne n'arriva à faire ceci, alors le professeur leurs demanda de s'entrainer pendant leurs heures de libres à faire cet exercice sans faute, avec ceci, elle leur ordonna de marquer comment le changement s'opérait, combien de fois ils avaient essayé, et bien sur quelques informations sur le sort utilisé et le coup de baguette qu'il faut faire, tout ceci sur un demi-parchemin pour dans deux jours seulement. Les deux heures de Métamorphose passèrent extrêmement vite pour tout le monde. Midi sonna, Harry prit la direction des cours d'un certain castor, appelé plus communément Hermione Granger pour lui demandé avec un petit sourire innocent et un air de chien battu de lui donner ces cours d'Histoire de la Magie, avec une certaine rage bien gardée :

S'il te plait Mione !

J'ai dit non, il fallait que tu écoutes au lieu de dormir.

Mais, je ne pouvais pas entre la voix mélodieuse du prof' et tout, je n'es pas pu m'en empêché !

Comment ça tout ?

Oh, c'est rien mais aide-moi s'il te plait, j'te jure de ne plus jamais de le faire !

Expliques moi Harry, je suis ton amie qu'est ce qui se passe ? Dit moi tout.

Ce n'est rien je te jure, mais aides-moi, je n'es pas envie d'avoir une mauvaise note si on a une interro…

Il n'y aura pas d'interro, le professeur Binns n'en a jamais mit !

Il n'y a que les cons qui ne changent pas !

Pas de ça avec moi Harry, je t'aiderais en te faisant un résumé, mais après cela tu écoute le professeur et tu te concentre pendants les cours. Je suis Préfète après tout !

Je le sais Hermione, au cas où tu l'avais oubliée, tu me l'avais écris dans la dernière lettre que tu m'as envoyée juste avant que je t'envoi des lettres, mais comme tu ne m'avais pas répondu j'ai un peu laissé tombé. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Oh Harry, mais… C'est l'Ordre qui nous avait dit de ne pas t'écrire… Et nous… On a fait ce qu'ils nous ont dit…

Oui, et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier alu, HEIN !

Qu'est ce que tu raconte Harry, je… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Oui, enfin bon, tu peux me passer ce que tu as écris en Histoire de la Magie, car moi j'ai des personnes a espionnées…

Pourquoi ?

HAAA ! TU VEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI ? ET BIEN JE FAIS DES REVES SUR VOLDEMORT, JE N'ARRIVE PAS A DORMIR ! ET TOUS LE MONDE ME FAIT CHIER ET TOI EN PREMIERE PLACE CAR JE SUIS FATIGUE OU BIEN QUE J'AI UNE GUEULE DE TUEUR. ET SI TU VEUX SAVOIR, NON, JE N'ES PAS INFORME DUMBLEDORE DE MES REVES VOILA TU ES CONTENTE. SI TU VEUX TU PEUX ALLER LE CRIER SUR LES TOITS DE POURDLARD PENDANT QUE TU Y ES !

Je suis désolée Harry, je ne le savais pas. Mais tu n'es plus la pour nous parlés et nous on s'inquiète. Tiens, voila les notes, mais si tu fais des rêves sur Voldemort, va voir Dumbledore et reprend la Legilimencie.

Oui, je vais essayer, désolé de t'avoir crié dessus mais je suis fatigué. Voldemort ne me laisse pas en paix, et on dirait qu'il adore faire ce qu'il fait !

Va en parler à Dumbledore et demande à Rogue de te faire des leçons sur la Legilimencie et l'Occlumencie.

Oui, je vais voir avec la Chauve-souris, mais je ne pense pas qu'il va accepter.

Oui, mais tente ta chance au cas où, comme tu le dit si bien : il n'y a que les cons qui ne changent pas !

Merci, et t'inquiète pas je vais venir vous voir un de ses quatre, mais pour l'instant il faut que je reste avec Malefoy comme sa, je pourrais voir ce que trames les Mangemorts et l'autre face de serpents qui me pourrit la vie.

Oui, bon il faut que je te laisse, tu me redonnes les notes d'Histoires mercredi et essayes de reprendre la Legilimencie.

Oui, à la prochaine !

Harry marcha lentement vers les escaliers, pour atteindre tranquillement la Grande Salle pour y manger, alors qu'il attendait que l'escaliers se pose vers la sortie imminente, un élève de Serpentard de première année, pointa le bout de son nez juste devant Harry et lui tendit une lettre, pour après repartir en quatrième vitesse. Une écriture fine et assez penchée ornait le parchemin, et bien sur, Harry la reconnu, il ouvrit la lettre et lut le contenu :

_Harry,_

_Viens me voir ce soir, après le diner, il faut que l'on parle de plusieurs choses te concernant. Tout d'abord, Miss Granger est venue me voir toute essoufflée et m'a prévenue que tu faisais des rêves sur Voldemort, je voudrais que l'on en parle. Ensuite, je voudrais te montrer quelques souvenirs que j'ai en poche au sujet de ton ennemi, de ses proches et de son enfance. Enfin, je voudrais que l'on discute de ta mission et savoir si tu à appris des choses au sujet des Mangemorts et de leurs plans pour la guerre qui se préparait. Petit conseil pour, toi-même si tu es à Serpentard, reste proche de tes amis, ils t'ont donnés le mot de passe pour la Tour de Gryffondor, viens les voir et parle leur de tes rêves si tu n'a pas le temps de venir m'en parler._

_Albus Dumbledore._

_PS : J'adore les Fizwibiz ! _

Albus Dumbledore, Mage Blanc de son époque, est considéré comme le mentor d'Harry Potter. Souvent confronté à Voldemort lui-même, ce vieille homme à autant de pouvoirs que ce Mage Noir qui est son ennemis. Tout le monde le considère comme LE leader d'Harry Potter, son professeur, son bouclier, et tout le tralala qui va avec. Malheureusement, tout ne vas pas bien dans le monde du sorcier blanc. Voldemort veut une prophétie qui est fausse, et que personne ne sait, Harry Potter devient grand et sa magie grandi avec, ce qui pose des problèmes au vieux sorcier.

Quand Dumbledore veut quelque chose, il l'obtient, même s'il faut attendre plusieurs années. Quand le Mage Blanc, voulait devenir le Plus Grand Sorcier de tout les temps, ce n'était pas une promesse en l'air. Non, tout était planifié, depuis la naissance du jeune Potter tout était planifié, même s'il a fallu changer quelques facettes du plan. Non, dès que Voldemort ne sera plus de ce monde, Dumbledore sera comme le Sauveur, il sera élut Ministre de la Magie, il mettra les animaux magiques qui ne parlent pas et qui n'ont aucune intelligence comme les animaux normaux. Les Elfes de Maison seront traité un peu mieux que d'habitudes. Les Sang de Bourbes seront traités comme des moins que rien et faudrait qu'ils fassent leurs preuves dans le monde des Sorciers. Le Mage Blanc, garderait juste les personnes intelligente à ses cotés comme la petite Hermione Granger. Ensuite, il irait dans le monde des Moldus pour leur avouer que les Sorciers existent et que c'était eux les plus forts, et que les Moldus n'étaient que des esclaves pire que les Elfes de Maison. Et enfin, les Mangemorts encore vivant recevront la pire des torture avant de mourir sous des sortilèges des plus douloureux qui existent sur Terre. Les Détraqueurs seront exterminés, ceux qui résisteront aussi, les Cracmols seront des Elfes de Maison, et enfin, lui Albus Dumbledore, règnera sur ce petit monde qui serait le sien comme il le voulait.

Une petite poussière vient cependant gêner ses plans, Harry Potter, âgé de seize ans, dernière descendance de la Noble Famille des Potter, ou ancien nom Potteroix, est le Sauveur du monde, seulement s'il survit à cette guerre, le petit mourra de ses mains, et tout le monde croira qu'il sera mort de fatigue juste après le combat qu'il aura mené. Il mourra en héros pour la population sorcière, et mourra de ses mains pour lui-même. Et lui, Albus Dumbledore, recevra tous les mérites et ce petit merdeux sera juste un petit souvenir.

Quand on parlait du loup, le jeune Potter entra dans la Grande Salle, pour prendre son déjeuner. Il avait tout pour lui, des amis chers mais qui le manipule sans qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien, de l'argent et avait hérité de tous les traits de ses parents. Grand et fort, il avait le charisme, la carrure et la tête de son père. Mince, intelligent, rusé, il avait la finesse et la souplesse de sa mère. Il avait tout et tout le monde, homme, comme femme, lui tournait autour.

Harry marcha, se tourna vers la table des Serpentard et s'assit avec une finesse inégalable juste à coté de Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, et Draco Malefoy. Ce dernier se servit dans les plats qui étaient en face de lui tout en parlant. Mais un pressentiment lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il leva la tête, regarda chacun leur tours les professeurs et croisa le regard bleu azur du professeur Dumbledore. Ce dernier, voulut entrer dans son esprit mais y retrouva une barrière mentale levée au maximum. Fine mais forte. Belle mais grande. Il libéra l'esprit de « son élève préféré », et trouva un sourire léger sur sa tête. Léger mais narquois. Un froncement de sourcils vient orner le front de Dumbledore, ce qui fit qu'accentuer le sourire d'Harry qui se replongea dans sa nourriture.

_« Il a continué à apprendre la Legilimencie, et l'Occlumencie ! Il faut que j'en parle à Severus. »_ Mais ce n'est pas cela qui va l'arrêter. Le vieil homme replongea dans sa discussion avec Minerva tout en pensant que tout son plan et ses guerriers étaient parfaits. L'Ordre le suivait, le Ministère était à ses cotés, il avait des élèves près à se battre, Harry Potter sous sa main. Tout était planifié, et cela le fit sourire gentiment. Le seul problème que Dumbledore ne savait pas, c'était que le jeune Potter savait la moitié de son plan, ses amis était des Serpentard, Granger et Weasley étaient aux oubliettes. Il avait aussi tout prévu, il n'était pas allé à Serpentard pour rien, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, et Harry voulait se venger de Granger, Weasley, de Dumbledore et de tous ceux qui l'avaient manipulé. Non, Harry n'était pas une marionnette, non il était libre ! Sirius n'était pas mort pour rien, un Maraudeur nait libre, et Harry était emprisonnée pendant onze année de sa vie dans un placard à balai Moldus pour être un Elfe de Maison pour servir des grosses baleines plus inutiles les unes que les autres.

La Legilimencie c'était, au début, juste pour les reves et pour ne plus revoir la mort de Sirius. Mais au jour d'aujourd'hui, c'était pour se protéger que Dumbledore, Voldemort et leurs sbires n'entrent pas dans son esprit. La vengeance, voila ce qu'il voulait ! Il voulait faire payer au Dursley le centuple de ce qu'il avait fait pendant son enfance. Il voulait tuer Bellatrix pour le meurtre de son parrain, sa seule famille. Il voulait tuer Voldemort, pour le meurtre de son père et de sa mère. Il voulait enfermés ou tué Pettigrow pour sa trahison. Et bien sur terroriser, et se venger de tous ceux qui l'avaient manipulé souhait juste pour leur bon compte. Et il espérait que Draco, Pansy et Blaise l'aideraient pour tout cela. Il espérait que leur amitié n'était pas que du vent, comme avec Granger et Weasley.

Le déjeuner se passa, sinon sans problèmes apparent. Les plus jeunes se hâtèrent d'aller devant leurs salles ou de les trouver et les plus vieux allèrent dans leurs Salle Commune pour aller prendre leurs affaires tranquillement au risque d'arriver en retard. Harry et ses amis, allèrent chercher leur affaire dans leurs chambres et se rejoignirent devant « la Sirène qui ne parlait jamais ». Harry en sortit quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac tout léger. Ils allèrent ensemble, au troisième étage devant une salle ou personne n'y était.

Draco entra le premier, Pansy en seconde position, Blaise en troisième et enfin Harry en dernier. Le premier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal commençait, et visiblement les Gryffondor n'étaient pas ravi du tout, vu leur têtes. Un ange passa, et Rogue parla de sa voix la plus doucereuse possible à ses élèves.

On peut savoir, pourquoi vous êtes en retard ?

Professeur, on était sur le chemin mais Peeves nous a barré le passage, il a fallu passez autre part. Déclara Draco avec un petit sourire innocent.

Bien, asseyez-vous ! Et vous Potter, on peut savoir pourquoi ?

Moi, c'est très simple Monsieur ! J'étais tout seul pour aller dans votre salle, et j'avais vu que je n'avais pas mon livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Alors je suis retourné dans ma chambre, et j'ai croisé tout bonnement Draco, Pansy et Blaise ici présent. Mentit Harry

Est-la vérité au moins ?

Bien sur, je ne voulais pas arriver en retard à mon cours préféré, mais mon livre n'était pas d'accord avec moi, on dirait !

Bien asseyez-vous devant, Potter et seul si possible ! Et 10 point pour Serpentard pour pas oublie de matériels ! Finit Rogue en beauté.

Merci Rogue. Murmura Harry.

La leçon d'aujourd'hui était simple, les Sortilèges Informulés. Pour Draco, Blaise, Théo et Pansy c'était simple car leurs parents leurs avaient apprit cela pendant l'été et avant qu'Harry vienne chez Draco. Pour le jeune Potter, sa y allait doucement, Kreattur avait prit des livres, pour lui, à la bibliothèque de Poudlard pendant l'été, et Harry avait lu un livre sur les Sortilèges Informulés. Il avait compris le système, mais ne pouvant pas faire de la magie chez ses Moldus, il n'a pas pu s'entrainer correctement. Alors, il alla au fond de la classe et commença avec des sortilèges simples du style le _Wingardium Leviosa, Rictusempra, Accio_, et tout le tralala des premières et deuxième année.

Quand il eut parfaitement maitrisé les sorts de base, il commença avec les sorts de Défense et d'Attaques, du genre le _Protegeo, Stupéfix, Expelliarmus, Enervatum, Aguamenti, _et même le Patronus ou il arriva à faire une fumée, car cela demandait trop d'énergie. Il voulut essayer les sorts que Merlin avait laissés dans son Manuscrit, mais il arriva juste à faire l'_Aqualo_, pendant quelques secondes, ce qui le stressa un peu.

Severus Rogue, s'avança entre les élèves pour noter leurs difficultés, et les aidés en leurs donnant des conseils sous quelques critiques, surtout envers les Gryffondor. Il passa Weasley qui avait lamentablement échoué, ce qui fit sourire Rogue et les autres Serpentard ici présent dans la pièce. Il passa ensuite à Draco, Blaise, Pansy et Théo qui n'eurent aucun mal à se protéger contre les sorts du professeur Rogue. Enfin, ce dernier termina en beauté, et s'avança vers Harry avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Potter, avez-vous réussi cet exercice ?

Bien sur, professeur, un peu quoi, comme tous le monde !

Montrez-moi alors. Un sort simple si possible.

Sur qui ou quoi je veux ?

Sur qui vous voulez ? Et bien sur qui est sans danger, mais avec vous, on peut s'attendre à tout…

Bien professeur, alors qui va être ma victime !

Choisissez Potter, on n'a pas toute la journée, alors choisissez !

Ridikulus ! pensa Harry en pointant la baguette sur Seamus.

Bien Potter, vous savez pointez votre baguette, c'est déjà cela !

Attendez deux secondes au moins, et regardez cela vous fera du bien.

Pardon ?

Severus se retourna et vit un Seamus Finnigan tout en vert, puant l'herbe coupé, avec un énorme chapeau vert et blanc, une cravate rouge et une tête qui a gonflé de volume* et écrit en gros : LES IRLANDAIS SONT DES NULS ! Un autre ange passa, dans la classe. Certains Gryffondor se retenaient de rire, et tous les Serpentard riaient la bouche grande ouverte. Hermione et Ron, poussèrent un cri d'humiliation et accompagnèrent Seamus à l'infirmerie. Severus se retourna vers Harry, avec un mince sourire au creux des lèvres et lui accorda 15 points. Il lui expliqua ensuite qu'il allait, l'attaquer avec des sortilèges simples et que lui, Harry essayait de se protéger de toute manière qu'il soit.

On commence.

Bien Monsieur, c'est quand vous voulez.

_Rictusempra ! _

_Protegeo… _

_Stupéfix ! _

_Inverso… Expelliarmus !**_

C'est moi qui attaque Potter. N'avez-vous pas compris ?

Oh que si, j'ai compris, mais c'est juste un exercice et vous me balancé des sorts à tire la rigo. Alors, puisque c'est comme sa, nous entrons dans un duel !

Bien, vous voulez jouez, alors on va jouer. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes à Serpentard que je vous ferais des cadeaux ! 

J'avais bien compris, MONSIEUR…

_Stupéfix ! _

_Protegeo… Rictusempra ! _

_Destructum ! _Potter faites gaffe…

_Stupéfix, Expelliarmus, Rictusempra, Everte statix…_

Assez ! Dommage pour vous, Potter… _Legilimens_…

Non pas question, pas cette fois, vous n'avez pas le droit !

Colère, donc émotion. La barrière d'Harry céda sous le sort de Rogue et sous le coup des émotions. Le professeur, alla dans son enfance, encore et toujours, et regarda, s'incrusta. Glace, reporters, caméra, orphelinat… La colère submergea Harry, Voldemort lui avait montré cela, et il ne voulait pas le revoir, pas comme sa. Il ne voulait que personne le sache, c'était son problème ! L'aura d'Harry se manifesta, d'un Blanc et d'un noir qui allait très bien ensemble. Mais personne ne la vit, à part Rogue, qui écarquilla les yeux.

_Non, je ne veux pas que vous regardiez, c'est mes problèmes ! AQUALO !_

De l'eau aspergea et emprisonna Severus avec une telle force, qu'il lui fallut quitter l'esprit de Potter, et érigea une barrière avec un Sortilège Informulé. L'eau bouillait, donnait des coups à Severus, pendant quelques minutes… Puis plus rien, le professeur retomba sur le sol avec une force qui lui fallut inspirer après pour reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Et il découvrit, Harry par terre, d'une blancheur à faire peur. Tous les élèves présents allèrent, soit vers le professeur, soit vers le Sauveur. Une minute passa, et Pansy ouvrit sa bouche :

Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Il s'est vidé de son effluve magique. Il est inconscient. Il n'a plus d'énergie…

Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie alors… Décréta Blaise

Ce n'est pas la peine, un peu de repos lui fera du bien… Draco, Blaise Pansy emmenez le dans sa chambre.

Les 3 Serpentard déposèrent Harry sur son lit et partirent à leurs prochain cours, sans qu'il sache ce qu'attendaient Harry Potter dans ses rêves…

_**« Noir, tout est noir autour de moi. Il n'y a rien, et j'ai un de ses mal de tête, je ne vous explique pas… Tout mon corps est endolori, comme si que j'avais reçu un Doloris pendant plusieurs minutes… Bon, sa va je suis allongé, mais faut pas exagérer ! Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps, je suis ici, mais en tout cas, je suis seul et j'ai mal à la tête ! »**_

_**Arrête de penser comme sa, Harry, tu va avoir encore mal à la tête, si tu continue…**_

_**Vous ! On peut savoir ce que vous faites ici ?**_

_**Et bien je m'octroyais, une petite sieste, quand un morveux c'est incrusté dans mon endroit préféré pour méditer ou pour récupérer mon énergie… **_

_**Ce n'est pas de ma faute, quand même ! Et puis, il n'y pas marqué : Cet endroit appartient à Voldemort, que je sache, non ?**_

_**Du calme petit lion, je vais juste te donner un petit conseil… **_

_**Vous êtes branchés sur la même longueur d'onde ou quoi ? **_

_**Pardon, tu peux répéter ? **_

_**Le vieux glucosé m'a dit la même chose dans une lettre… **_

_**Le vieux glucosé… Haaa… Dumbledore, le vieux fou ?**_

_**Bravo, vous avez comprit !**_

_**Calmes-toi Potter, sinon tu va être encore plus engourdis, est-clair ?**_

_**Bon, vous me le donnez se conseil, oui ou non ?**_

_**La prochaine fois, que tu jetteras un sort de cette envergure, et surtout un Informulé, combiné avec tes émotions ou tes sentiments, soit tu mourras, soit tu perdras la mémoire, ou ta Magie prendra le dessus sur toi, PETIT, alors fais gaffe !**_

_**Non, je rêve ou Voldemort veut me protéger ? Qu'est ce qui se passe, votre cœur s'est réanimé ?**_

_**Enlève ce sourire, morveux. Si tu veux être dans ce Sommeil Magique toute ta vie, c'est ton problème… Mais si tu meurs, j'aurais un peu les boules…**_

_**Et pourquoi, vous auriez les boules ?**_

_**Et ben, c'est moi qui devrais te tuer normalement… Alors recommence, et tu auras à faire à moi, MORVEUX, ce n'est pas toi, qui devrait te tuer, que je sache ! Et puis ma proposition de la dernière fois, qu'on s'est vus tient toujours.**_

_**CHEF, OUI, CHEF ! **_

_**Tu ferais un très bon Mangemort… Pensa Voldemort.**_

_**Retirez sa, jamais je ne serais de votre coté !**_

_**Haa, tu as enfin pris de l'assurance et ce Sommeil Magique ne sera pas de tout repos, à ce que je vois…**_

_**Pourquoi vous dites sa ?**_

_**Et bien moi, quand je me suis vidé de mon effluve magique, quand j'avais treize ans, j'ai eu des pouvoirs en supplément. Du genre à transplaner à Poudlard, car je suis l'Héritier de Serpentard, à faire voler des objets dans la pièce jusqu'à moi sans bouger le petit doigt, ou encore à savoir ou se cache les pièces secrètes de Poudlard, et même à aller dans la Foret Interdite sans être en danger… Et j'en passe, mais les autres, je les garde pour moi...**_

_**Et vous croyez, que j'ai tous sa moi ? **_

_**Tu as lu dans mes pensées, alors que j'ai fermés mon esprit, tête à claque…**_

_**Vous vous êtes regardez… **_

_**Donne-moi la main. **_

_**Pardon ? **_

_**Donne-moi ta main pour que je t'aide à te relever et pour que tu te réveille ! TETE DE MULE !**_

_**Hooo, OK, voila vous êtes content…**_

Une chaleur envahit Harry de la tête au pied, et ce dernier se réveilla avec une phrase qui se répétait dans sa tête : _« Pense que tu auras de nouveaux pouvoirs, et que tu changeras physiquement… »_

Le jeune Potter se leva, sans aucune difficulté, sa Magie récupérée. Un sourire orna ses lèvres à ses pensées, avec une petite idée en tête pour s'amuser. Il fixa son horloge et se permit de grimacer autant qu'il le pouvait, son rendez-vous avec Dumbledore devait avoir lieu maintenant, mais le Sauveur n'était pas au lieu présumé. Il sortit de sa chambre, commença à marché, et le cauchemar commença…

Pleins de voix parlèrent en même temps, et ce dans la tête du Survivant. Une pensée, la phrase que Voldemort avait dite avant qu'Harry ne se soit réveillé, et la, il comprit. Il retourna en courant dans ses appartements et se regarda dans la glace. Il remarqua qu'il avait prit des muscles, ses yeux vert émeraude, était presque noir tout le temps et qu'il faisait un bon mètre quatre-vingt maintenant. L'étudiant soupira, prit le peu de courage qu'il avait dans les mains et ressortit de ses appartements. Les voix y allèrent à fond dans sa tête, et Harry se permit de courir jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Il cria le mot de passe quand il entra dans le couloir ou il y avait la Gargouille qui cachait le bureau et s'y engouffra. Les voix se turent en même temps que la statue se remit en place et Harry se permit de soupirer pour reprendre son souffle. Il avança jusqu'à la porte du bureau de son directeur et frappa trois coup distincts. Une voix lui dit et permit d'entrer, ce qu'il fit, et se trouva dans la pièce circulaire avec le vieil homme et son phénix au centre de cette dernière.

Pardonnez-moi professeur, j'ai eu un souci en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et j'ai du me reposer. Mais je ne pensais pas que je serais en retard pour notre rendez-vous.

Ce n'est pas grave Harry, Severus m'a parlé de ce qui c'est passé à son cours. Et puis comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais…

Merci professeur.

Assis-toi, veut-tu un bonbon au citron ?

Non merci, professeur, je n'es pas très faim…

Je comprends Harry. Bien commençons, Miss Granger est venue me voir cet après-midi en me disant que tu dormais très mal et que tu faisais des cauchemars la nuit…

C'est vrai professeur, mais je ne voulais pas vous gêner pour cela.

Raconte-moi tes rêves, que vois-tu dedans ?

Et bien, je vois la mort de Sirius, et après tout devient noir autour de moi !

Continue…

Et ensuite, Sirius, ma mère et mon père apparaisse en me disant que c'est de ma faute s'ils sont morts, et que je ne devrais pas etre en vie.

Tu es sur que c'est Voldemort qui t'envoi cela ? On dit souvent, que les rêves est une suite des réalités, et qu'ils montrent ce que nous ne voulons pas voir.

Non, leurs yeux sont rouges et ils parlent bizarrement…

Oui, en effet c'est de la Magie Noir, c'est Voldemort qui te les envoie j'en es bien peur… Pour que tu ne rêves plus de sa, il faut que tu reprennes la Legilimencie, avec Severus sa serait bien.

Je vais lui demander en personne, et lui dire deux ou trois choses que j'ai vues la dernière fois qu'on a eu des leçons ensembles.

Bien, cela étant réglés, je voudrais te montrer un souvenir que j'ai gardé il y a bien longtemps avec moi…

Pas de problème, cela concerne Voldemort, a ce que vous m'avez dit ?

En effet, viens avec moi, nous allons dans la Pensine…

**Et un chapitre de terminés…**

**Je mettrais la suite de ce chapitre au prochain, car celui-ci fait quand même 10 pages…**

**Merci encore aux revieweurs connus et inconnus…**

**Et puis si vous voulez me poser des questions n'hésitez pas !**

**Pour le prochain chapitre, il y aura la suite de l'entretien, une surprise pour Voldemort, et des nouvelles de Narcissa en passant par la blague…**

**Merci à tous et à la prochaine, et surtout bonne vacances !**

_*Bon vous connaissez la pub de Cetelem, et ben j'ai un peu mélangée sa, avec Seamus et son Irlande…_

_**Pour cela, pour les italiques toutes simple, dans ce chapitre c'est pour les pensées des personnages, avec leurs Informulés…_

**Vous allez me dire qu'Harry apprends vite, mais pour moi c'est obliger vous allez me dire qu'un gamin de 17 ans à réussi à battre un Mage Noirs de plus de 70 balais, comme sa ? J'ai lue le dernier livre de Rowling, et j'ai trouvée la mort de Voldemort trop simple. Alors j'ai décidée, dans ma fic, de faire un Harry un peu intello, mais j'aime toujours autant les livres de Rowling ne vous en faites pas ! Mais on dit que les producteurs d'Harry Potter ne voulaient pas qu'Harry meurt à la fin, et apparemment Rowling le voulait. Alors elle du changée un peu sa fin, mais c'est toujours aussi bien…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci a tous ceux qui m'ont mis des reviews et a ceux qui m'ont ajoutés dans leurs favoris et dans leurs alertes !**

**Quant à moi, je suis désolée de cette attente, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec mes deux ordinateurs ! Mon ordinateur portable a eu un problème mon programme et mes dossier se sont effacés. Mon ordinateur est partit en réparation et j'ai du tout recommencée. Avec tout cela, mes connexions Internet, beugue à fond alors des fois je n'est pas de connexions réseaux pendant plusieurs semaines sans que personnes ne nous aident ! Enfin bref, la galère…**

**Mais bon, je vous avais dit que la suite arriverait et cela se fait en douceur mais arrive quand même. Enfin il y en a qui me disent que mon histoire vas trop vite, mais soyez un peu indulgent, c'est ma première fic que j'écris ! Mais j'accepte toutes les critiques cela m'aide et m'encourage. J'ai eu quelques interactions avec des personnes qui me disaient que je supprimais leurs reviews car c'était péjoratif pour ma part. Non, au début nous étions deux à faire cette fic, mais mon amie est partit et on s'est engueulées, et par ailleurs elle supprimait toutes les reviews qui ne lui convenait pas ! Moi, je les accepte et je réponds si j'ai le temps et si j'ai Internet ! Mais bon, maintenant je suis seule et ce depuis le chapitre 3…**

**Alors je sais que la suite arrive lentement, mais je suis seule je corrige mes fautes avec ma mère et mon beau père et le correcteur et même si vous me dites qu'il y a encore beaucoup de fautes, et bien j'en corrige et je fais ce que je peux ! De plus, cette année j'ai le Bac et mes profs me bombardent de devoirs et de DM ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, j'ai toujours le temps d'écrire la fic…**

**Maintenant que j'ai finis de me lamentée, et de vous expliquer ma situation un peu grave et particulière, place à la suite de ma fic ! Et n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, j'y répondrais on chapitre suivant ! **

_Chapitre 7 :__ Ou quand les souvenirs, les plans et les nouvelles passent, Harry Potter trépasse !_

Le jeune Serpentard, plongea la tête dans la Pensine et se fit aspirer comme la dernière fois, pour atterrir, pour une fois sur ses pieds, devant un immeuble vieux et noir qui fit trembler Harry. Le jeune homme fit le tour de soi-même et vit un petit parc qui ressemblait à une cours en face de l'immeuble et quelques vieux arbres qui étaient de part et d'autres dans la cours. Il se remit en face de l'immeuble et se surprit à voir deux Dumbledore : celui de son époque et un, un peu plus jeune qui frappait à la porte de l'immeuble. Harry voulut poser une question, mais son directeur lui en empêcha avec un regard un peu bizarre. La porte s'ouvrit le jeune Dumbledore entra avec un mince sourire pour la vieille femme qui était à coté de lui et, les deux intrus les suivirent en silence en inspectant chaque recoin de l'immeuble, comme pour enregistrer l'endroit.

**La vieille femme, monta des escaliers en colimaçon et les autres la suivirent. Harry surprit une bride de conversation entre la femme et le Dumbledore du passé qui le fit frissonner.**

**- Il y a-t-il eu des problèmes avec Tom, madame Cole ? Demanda Dumbledore.**

**- Et bien, Tom est un garçon froid et distant. Il ne parle pas avec les autres enfants et fait des choses étranges à tous ceux qui veulent l'approcher. Quatre de mes surveillants sont partit, ils étaient blancs et répétaient des choses étranges. Ils étaient dans un petit monde et ne s'occupaient plus des enfants ! Répondit Madame Cole en s'arrêtant devant une porte.**

**Elle l'ouvrit, et partit sans un mot en accélèrent le pas. Harry et les deux Dumbledore découvrirent un garçon d'à peine 11 ans, qui était assis sur son lit droit comme un I et qui attendait. Petit, mince, cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus nuit froids et insondable, Tom Jedusor se démarquait des autres sorciers avec son aura aussi noir que le nuit et aussi meurtrière que son futur lui. Le jeune Dumbledore s'avança avec un sourire bienveillant et s'assit en face de Tom.**

**- Bonjour Tom ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Commença Dumbledore.**

**- On demande avant de s'asseoir… Qui êtes vous ? Claqua Tom en fermant les yeux comme pour calmer sa colère.**

**- Oui, mais je suis venu pour toi, et cela est très important. Je me nomme Albus Dumbledore et… Répondit Dumbledore.**

**- Et quoi ? Vous êtes venu pour m'emmener dans un hôpital ! Je suis fou, voila ce qu'elle vous a dit l'autre vieille bique ? S'exclama Tom en se levant.**

**- Je suis professeur dans une école particulière. Riposta Dumbledore.**

**- Professeur ou médecin, c'est la même chose, ils se mêlent de tous et veulent savoir tout ! S'écria Tom.**

**- Les choses que tu fais son, dans mon école, normale. Beaucoup de personnes font ce que tu fais, tu n'es pas bizarre et encore moins un monstre. Argumenta Albus**

**- Ah, oui alors pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais une inhumanité. Pourquoi suis-je comme sa ? C'est une maladie ou quoi ? S'insurgea Tom.**

**- Tu es un sorcier, et Poudlard t'accueillera pour contrôlera et apprendre la magie qui est en toi.**

**- Et si je ne vous crois pas ! Et si vous me racontiez des salades pour prouvez aux autres que je suis fou ? Sa ne marche pas avec moi, et ils vont le payer ! Menaça Tom en serrant les poings.**

**- Moi-même je suis un sorcier, et je serais ton professeur… De Métamorphose. Expliqua le jeune Dumbledore d'un calme extraordinaire.**

**- Prouvez-le… Ordonna Tom, en regardant Dumbledore droit dans les yeux.**

**Et c'est ce que fit le professeur de Métamorphose. Il ferma les yeux, un quart de secondes et l'armoire de l'orphelin prit feu en moins de temps pour dire Quidditch. Tom se leva et recula jusqu'à la fenêtre, impressionné, il vit que l'armoire bougeait de tout les cotés, pour on ne sait quelles raisons. Le feu s'arrêta, laissant l'armoire intacte, et Dumbledore se leva pour aller en face du jeune garçon qui avait la bouche entre-ouverte.**

**- Il y a-t' il des choses, qui ne t'appartienne pas, dans cette armoire ? Demanda le professeur.**

**- Oui, je les es volé ! Sa leur apprendra a m'insulté et a me cogner dessus… Marmonna Tom.**

**- Le vol est interdit à Poudlard, tu devras rendre ses objets à ses propriétaires et t'excuser ! ordonna gentiment Dumbledore.**

**- Oui, monsieur… Murmura Tom, rouge de honte et un peu de colère.**

**- Veut tu savoir autre chose ? Questionna Dumbledore.**

**- Oui, est ce que votre école est loin ? Dois-je acheter des affaires ? Comment vais-je aller dans votre établissement ? Répondit Tom curieux.**

**- En effet, Poudlard est assez loin de ton orphelinat, mais tu seras interne et donc, tu dormiras là-bas. Pour ce qui est des fournitures scolaires, tu iras au Chemin de Traverse avec moi. Ne t'en fais pas pour l'argent, Poudlard à un fond pour les orphelins ou les nés-Moldus qui n'ont pas d'argent Sorcier. Une lettre te sera envoyée, début aout, il y aura ta liste de fourniture. Le 5 aout, j'irais te chercher et nous irons les acheter. Pour ce qui est du transport jusqu'à Poudlard, tu prendras un train, le billet te sera remis, quand on aura finit d'acheter tes fournitures. Expliqua Dumbledore en se levant.**

**- Bien, merci. Et bien à bientôt alors… Professeur Dumbledore. Conclut Tom en se rasseillant sur son lit.**

**- Au revoir, Tom, et n'oublie pas pour les objets volés… Finit Dumbledore avant de partir.**

Et le jeune Dumbledore s'en alla, et les deux intrus aussi en remontant en haut. Quand Harry sortit la tête de la Pensine, Dumbledore s'était déjà assis à son bureau et le regarda s'asseoir en face de lui. Le directeur commença à lui parler ensuite de l'enfance et la scolarité de Jedusor et conclurent sur le faite que les prochains souvenirs qu'il allait montrer allaient être aussi important les uns que les autres. Harry acquiesça, et commença à se lever quand, il vit une des mains de son directeur aussi noir et bruler qu'un steak oublié sur le grill. Il inspira profondément et commença à parler tout doucement.

- Professeur, que s'est-il passé avec votre main ? On dirait, qu'elle est morte… Constata Harry.

- Oh, ce n'est rien Harry… Un accident, rien de plus… Mais je vais trouvez une solution ! Affirma le directeur.

D'accord… Professeur, est ce que vous saviez si… Commença Harry.

- Si Tom Jedusor, allait devenir le plus grand Mage Noirs de tout les temps ? Non, et pour tout dire, je ne serais pas venu à sa rencontre. Mais on ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve… Interrompit Dumbledore.

- En effet… Professeur, est ce que vous avez, un livre qui traite sur les Sommeils magiques ? Questionna l'étudiant curieux.

- Oui ! Tiens le voila, prends le, tu en auras besoin. Après tout, tu viens juste d'en faire un et je suis sur que tu veux des informations sur ce qui s'est passés. Répondit Dumbledore en tendant un vieux livre rouge.

- Oui, on ne se retrouve pas dans une grotte, avec un affreux mal de crane tous les jours ! S'exclama Harry pour rigoler.

- Mal de crane ? Il y a-t-il autre chose qui t'a alarmé ? Répéta Dumbledore en haussant un sourcil.

- Non, à part mon changement de physique. Mais je pense que c'est à cause de mon Sommeil magique, non ? Mentit Harry en souriant.

- En effet, tu as beaucoup grandit. Tes amis vont être un peu impressionnés demain. Ne te fais pas trop remarqué, et surtout dis moi si quelque chose ne vas pas avec les Serpentard. Conclut le directeur.

- Merci, je vous rendrais votre livre quand je l'aurais finit, bonne nuit professeur. Finit Harry en commençant à partir.

- Pas la peine, tu peux le garder… J'en es plein qui traite sur ce sujet, mais celui-ci est le plus simple et le plus approfondi sur le sujet. Rétorqua le vieil homme.

- Merci. Dit Harry avant de partir et en prenant son courage à deux mains.

Et le jeune homme repartit, quand il passa la statue les voix repartirent en quatrième vitesse, ce qui le fit grimacer et courir comme personne. Harry prit la direction du bureau de son nouveau directeur de maison et tambourina à fond. Heureusement, Rogue était encore dans son bureau à corriger des copies, qui allait bientôt être froissés par l'arrivée de son étudiant préféré. L'ancien Serpentard, se leva de sa chaise, et s'avança lentement en imaginant les pires tortures pour le dingue qui avait osé le dérangé. Le Maitre des Potions ouvrit la porte et ses yeux s'agrandirent en grands quand il vit Harry Potter devant lui, changé de tous les coté, qui se tenait la tête entre ses deux mains.

- Potter, je sais que je suis important à vos yeux, mais… Commença Rogue avec son rictus familier.

- Fermez-la et aidez-moi… Ces voix dans ma tête vont me faire exploser ! Claqua le Serpentard

- Et bien, si vous êtes fou, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Insulta Rogue en prenant un malin plaisir.

- Est-ce que les voix se taisent, si j'entre dans votre bureau. Chez le vieux fou, sa fait sa… Murmura Harry qui n'en pouvait plus.

- Quoi ? Par les couilles de Merlin, Potter vous êtes… S'insurgea Rogue jusqu'à la racine.

- Je vous es dit quoi ? Fermez-la ! Laissez-moi entrer j'en peux plus ! Aidez-moi au lieu de prendre votre pied à me voir souffrir… Murmura Harry.

Et le professeur, tourna les talons et laissa de la place pour que son étudiant rentre dans son bureau. Si un jour, on aurait dit à Severus Rogue, Maitre des Potions, célibataire complet, qu'il fallait qu'il aide son pire élève et qui plus es le fils de son ennemi… Il en pleuvrait des gallions d'or toute la journée et les Weasley seraient dehors en train de danser sur les Bizzar Sister. Il souffla un grand coup, pour effacer sa colère et sa rancœur et poussa Potter jusqu'à la chaise qui était en face de son bureau. Le Maitre des Potions, s'installa sur sa chaise, regarda le Serpentard qui était en face de lui, qui soufflait pour se calmer, et commença à lui expliquer la situation.

- C'est à cause de votre… Commença Rogue.

- Je sais, de mon Sommeil magique, tout comme mon changement de physique et ce satané pouvoir à la con ! Il me l'a déjà dit. Claqua Harry de mauvaise humeur.

- Et bien, la porte est grande ouverte, vous pouvez dégagez. Conclut Rogue en remettant le nez dans ses copies.

- NON ! Ces voix vont me faire devenir chèvre ! J'en peux plus, moi ! Comment il faut faire pour que sa s'arrête… Cria Harry sous le choc.

- Je pensais que le directeur vous l'aviez dit ? Vous avez besoin de moi ? C'est un miracle… Ironisa Rogue en rigolant jaune.

- Dumbledore, n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire ! Putain aidez-moi à contrôler ce pouvoir et le compte est réglé. Répondit le jeune homme.

- C'est qui alors, qui vous l'a dit ? Demanda Rogue curieux.

- Je vous le dit, et vous me dites comment il faut faire pour que les voix s'estompent. Et par la même occasion, vous ferez croire au vieux citronné que je prends des cours d'Occlumencie et de Legilimencie avec vous. Fit Harry avec un petit sourire narquois.

- Pour maitriser votre pouvoir, pas de problème… Mais pour le reste il faudra m'impressionner. Paria Rogue, en se frottant les mains.

- Pas de problème. Allez on va dire, que je mets la honte à 3 Gryffondor devant tout le monde pendant une journée entière et je vous fais gagner la Coupe de Quidditch en passant par celles des Quatre Maisons. Qui plus est, je vous amène des notes extraordinaires en Défense contre les Forces du mal et vous pourriez me prendre en assistant si vous le voulez pour jeter des sorts. Expliqua Harry en un seul souffle.

- Cela se tient… Bon pour ce qui est de votre télépathie, il vous faut l'aide, au début, de votre Familier. Sortez-le de sa cachette. Ordonna Rogue en se levant.

- Comment vous savez, que j'ai un Familier ? Seules la face de Serpent, Draco, Pansy et Blaise le savent ! Demanda le jeune Potter curieux et méfiant.

- Votre tatouage, Potter, est assez remarqué, même si Granger et Weasley ne l'ont pas signalé. On peut dire que de se promener avec un tatouage qui apparait et disparait tous les jours peut paraitre… Magique ? Critiqua le Maitre des Potions.

- Bien, et bien ne le dites surtout pas à l'autre, sinon s'il voit que c'est un serpent, je ne suis pas dans la mouise… Bredouilla Harry avec un mini sourire.

Le jeune Potter, ferma les yeux appela son Familier qui se réveilla, et lui demanda d'apparaitre devant lui et son professeur sans lui faire du mal. Harry tendit son bras devant le bureau de Rogue, et les deux compères virent le tatouage bouger, et briller. La lumière laissa place à un serpent, qui se déroula du bras de son maitre et vint s'installer sur le bureau de l'enseignant.

**- Nora, pardonne-moi de te déranger, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi et de tes lumières de merveilleux Serpents des Glaces. Siffla Harry.**

**- Et moi, je voudrais vous demander pourquoi pendant tout l'après midi, je ne suis pas sortie, car Monsieur était en train de dormir… Rétorqua un serpent très en colère.**

**- Nora, j'ai fait une bêtise, pendant un cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal j'ai vidé mon effluve magique… Et j'ai fait un Sommeil magique. Expliqua l'étudiant tout bonnement.**

**- Hé hé, cela vous a changé à ce que je vois… N'avez-vous pas d'autre chose de changé ? Je sens que vous avez un problème… Demanda Nora en revenant sur le bras de son Maitre pour lui faire un câlin.**

**- Je suis télépathe et les voix entrent dans ma tête comme dans un moulin. Il faut que tu m'aide ! Rogue m'a dit que tu le pouvais. Argumenta Harry en Fourchelang.**

**- En effet, mais juste au début. Il faut bien que je sorte pour chasser et vagabonder dans ce château en ruine… Je vous aiderais au début, mais après l'Occlumencie fera son reste, il faudra complètement vous… « Fermer dans votre esprit ». Expliqua Nora.**

**- Tu peux m'expliquer plus profondément, s'il te plait ma belle ? Questionna Harry heureux d'avoir un mini câlin.**

**- L'humain non-parleur va vous l'expliquer, dites lui ce que je vous es dit, et il finira… Siffla Nora en partant chasser des souris.**

Harry la regarda partir dans un coin du bureau, et se remit en face de son professeur qui le regardait avec une certaine appréhension. Le jeune Potter, lui résuma brièvement la discussion entre lui et son Familier et le Maitre des Potions ne fit que secouer la tête pour dire qu'il était d'accord avec le Serpent des Glaces. Un ange passa dans la pièce, on entendit un craquement sonore et bien distinct qui fit frissonner Rogue. Harry lui expliqua que c'était simplement les os d'une pauvre souris qui était en morceau dans le ventre de son Familier. « _Bien sur, lui est il habitué…_ », Pensa l'ancien Serpentard. Ce dernier souffla un grand coup pour reprendre ses esprits, fixa son élève et lui expliqua la situation rocambolesque ou il s'était mit.

- Au début, vous allez juste fermer votre esprit et votre Familier vous aidera. Mais, quand vous verrez qu'elle sortira de moins en moins il faudra se débrouiller tout seul ! Pour cela, vous ne penserez plus à rien, vous fermerez chaque porte de votre esprit. Bien sur, vous pourrez le faire tous les jours et vous parlerez normalement mais vous aurez des moments d'absences pour certaine personne et vos yeux seront voilés, comme si que vous étiez mort… Votre Familier vous aidera, à faire complètement le vide dans votre tête, mais après vous vous débrouillerez tout seul, Potter, car sinon cela pourrait tuer votre serpent. Conseilla Severus Rogue.

- Et si je suis déconcentré pendant un moment, et que je n'arrive plus à faire le vide dans ma tête. Qu'est ce qui va se passer ? Rétorqua Harry un peu inquiet.

- Vous deviendrez fou, surement. Beaucoup de personne ont changé physiquement et mentalement après un Sommeil magique. Certaine personnes avaient le don d'être télépathe, quand ils avaient un Familier, ils comptaient trop dessus, et ils virent leur tatouage faiblirent pour devenir un tatouage anodin et simple car leur Familier était mort de fatigue. D'autre rejetaient l'aide et devenaient fou car ils ne pouvaient fermer seul leur esprit au début, et les voix l'emportaient… Répondit le Maitre des Potions sombre.

- Je vois, et bien je vais m'entrainer, un peu tous les jours, à ce que je vois… Murmura Harry un peu en colère.

- Maintenant, vous allez me dire qui sait, qui vous l'a dit ? Redemanda Rogue avec son rictus habituel.

- J'ai qu'une seule parole, professeur, mais ne le dites à personne ! Voila quand je suis tombé dans le Sommeil magique, j'étais allongé dans une grotte et Voldemort y est apparu… C'est lui m'a dit que j'avais un ou plusieurs nouveaux pouvoirs… Confessa le jeune homme.

- Oh… Je vois… Ceci explique cela… Oui, en effet le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait lui aussi subi un changement après son Sommeil magique… Je pari, qu'il vous a dit les risque que vous encourriez avec les Sommeils ? Dit Rogue.

- Oui, en effet… Professeur avant de vous quittez, non pas que j'aime votre compagnie… Mais si Dumbledore, vous pose demain des questions sur la Legilimencie et l'Occlumencie… Commença Harry en allant vers la porte.

- Je lui dirais que vous êtes avec moi, le mardi, le jeudi et le samedi dans mon bureau pour vous entrainer… Il fera des petite visites quelques fois, mais il me préviendra, alors vous viendrez quand il viendra… C'est tout ce que je peux faire, avant que vous m'impressionniez… Interrompit Rogue en poussant Harry dehors.

Le Serpentard, alla dans ses quartiers, suivit de son Familier rassasié et heureux d'être sortit. Il fit le mot de passe et découvrit un Draco assis dans son fauteuil en face de la cheminé, un Blaise assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre en train de lire et une Pansy qui arrivait droit sur lui avec un poing de préparé. Tout le petit monde se retourna quand Harry reçut son poing sur l'épaule, et tout le monde l'encercla pour savoir où il était passé et pourquoi il rentrait à cette heure si sans manger. Quand le jeune Potter se faufila et arriva près de la cheminée, il vit que Théodore Nott était caché à coté de Blaise dans la pénombre. Un silence de plomb s'installa et Théodore commença à parler pour partir en premier.

- La semaine prochaine, mercredi après-midi, il y aura les sélections pour les Attrapeurs et les Poursuiveurs. Cela commencera à 14 heures piles, alors n'arrive pas en retard, et ne ramène pas tes groupies… Ordonna Théodore.

- Pendant mes entrainements, il n'y a jamais de groupies. Et puis, merci pour l'info, mais d'abord on dit bonjour ! Et puis, ne t'en fais pas, je serais avant car je veux voler seul avant l'entrainement… Critiqua Harry.

- Et surtout ne fais pas ton cirque devant tout le monde, comme l'année dernière ! S'écria Nott en lançant des éclairs avec ses yeux.

- Je ne fais jamais de bêtises, je dis ce que je pense, c'est tout ! Si sa te plait pas, vas te plaindre à Rogue… S'exclama le jeune Potter en croisant les bras.

- Ha oui, et quand tu t'es jeté sur Draco l'année dernière, que tu disais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour ? Et que tu faisais des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, se ne sont pas des bêtises, sa ? Mais le pire, c'est que tu es parti sur le dos d'un Sombral et que tu es menacé une personne du Ministère. Se rappela Nott en s'avançant vers Harry.

- Sa ne te regarde pas ! Je fais ce que je veux pendant mes heures de libres ! T'es pas mon père, à ce que je sache… Dit Harry au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Heureusement que je ne suis pas ton père, car j'aurais honte d'avoir fais un fils qui à amené son parrain à sa propre mort… Conseilla Nott en une seule traite.

Et le coup partit, sans que les spectateurs ne puissent intervenir. Un silence de mort se plaça dans la salle, Nott était à terre avec le coin de sa lèvre en sang, et Harry était en face de lui, ses mains en forme de poing. Personne n'osa déranger ce moment de peur de représailles. Même si Draco, Blaise, et Pansy connaissaient le jeune Potter depuis le début de l'été, ils savaient qu'il ne fallait pas parler des parent et de Sirius comme sa devant Harry. Théodore se relava, s'essuya le coin de sa lèvre ensanglanté et repartit en disant l'heure du rendez-vous et la date comme pour rappeler à Harry pourquoi il était venu.

Harry Potter n'était pas connu pour ses exploits au combat. Mais quand il était petit, Dudley et sa bande le frappait et savait comment se protéger ou courir jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Mais jamais, il n'a frappé sur quelqu'un, mais quand on parle de sujets sensibles, comme ses parents ou son parrain, personne ne s'en remettait. Un souvenir le traversa, il se rappela de ce qu'il avait fais à Marge quand elle avait critiquée ses parents comme si que c'étaient des vauriens, alors qu'ils avaient donnés leurs vies pour lui. Le jeune Potter avait changé et tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Seul la vengeance l'habitait, il ne voulait plus être manipulé, ou être en danger. Lui ce qu'il aurait voulu, c'est une vie normal avec des parents en vie et de véritables amis sur qui on pouvait compter au cas où cela n'irait pas. Mais comme Dumbledore et les autres qui le suivaient comme des toutous étaient ici, il décida de se venger pour faire comprendre à tout le monde qu'il était indépendant, libre et fort.

Le nouveau Serpentard s'assit sur son fauteuil et les autres le rejoignirent pour s'excuser à la place de Théodore et pour avoir une meilleure ambiance.

- On s'excuse à sa place… Commença Blaise en rougissant

- Il n'a pas de tact ce gars la, laisse tombé Riry… Finit Pansy et regardant Draco pour qu'il finisse.

- Désolé mon vieux, mais un Malfoy ne s'excuse pas… Pas que je n'es pas envie, mais… Se vanta Draco en souriant et en haussant les épaules.

- Tu ne peux pas t'excuser, on le sait ! Sa vas les chevilles, pas trop gonflées ? S'écrièrent Pansy et Blaise en roulant des yeux.

Et l'atmosphère se détendit grâce à cela, Harry en rigola, ce qui fit sourire les autres Serpentard. Après des blagues et des histoires drôles, Harry se leva suivit de Draco, Pansy et Blaise, et ces derniers lui rappela que demain avait lui la farce pour les Weasley et Granger. Ce qui fit encore plus sourire le jeune Potter, il prit les 3 fioles que leurs tendaient Malfoy, Zabini et Parkinson et appela Kreattur. Il lui ordonna de mettre cela dans les plats des Gryffondor, ce qui fit sourire l'Elfe de Maison. Ce dernier partit dans un pop sonore et distinctif. Les 3 Serpentard partirent, laissant place à un Harry seul et un peu triste des paroles de son rival. Cru et vrai étaient les mots justes pour qualifier ces paroles, selon Harry. « _Après tout, c'est vrai, c'est moi qui est tué Sirius et c'est à cause de moi que mes parents sont morts… Je suis sur que mon père est en train de se retourner dans sa tombe à cause de sa !_ » Pensa Harry amèrement. Un vase qui était à coté de lui explosa sous sa colère, mais le sorcier n'y fit pas attention, absorbé par sa colère et sa tristesse. Mais une vois mélodieuse mais tout aussi autoritaire le fit revenir à la réalité.

- Ne l'écoutez pas. Ils sont morts par amour pour vous, car ils croyaient en vous et qu'ils vous aimaient. Même si l'autre parleur ne vous avait pas envoyé cette vision l'année dernière, vous aurez deviné où la prophétie était d'un moment à l'autre. Et vous y serez allé, et votre parrain aurait été la pour vous aider si vous aviez des problèmes… Conseilla Nora.

- Pff, même si tu me dis sa Nora, rien ne changera, j'aurais toujours des morts derrière moi ! Peut être qu'en allant dans mon esprit et en m'y enfermant je serais en paix… Proposa Harry

- _Tu_ fais sa, et je te mords, jusqu'à temps que _tu_ rouvre et que tu te libère de ton esprit ! Explosa Nora.

- Tu me tutoie maintenant ? C'est nouveau, sa ? Ne t'en fais pas, je ne le ferais pas, après tout tu es mon Familier et je voudrais te garder jusqu'à ma mort… Confessa Harry avant de partir au lit avec Nora qui était ébranlée.

Le lendemain arriva trop tôt aux yeux d'Harry, et très vite pour les autres Serpentard qui étaient heureux car, aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Harry s'habilla, se prépara et commença à fermer son esprit au maximum. Nora se remit sur son bras pour y rester, et Harry sortit pour faire un essai. Mais les voix ne le lâchaient pas, et il rerentra aussi vite qu'il était sortit. Le jeune Potter souffla et il vit son tatouage le piquer et un peu le bruler. Il referma son esprit, et ressortit, les voix étaient toujours la, mais moins distinctes, moins fortes et surtout plus supportable. Il remercia son Familier mentalement qui le lui rendit bien et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Serpentard. Il attendit, et vit sortir ses amis avec un grand sourire, ce qui lui fit du bien. Les 4 adolescents se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, ouvrirent les grandes Portes et s'assirent à leurs tables un peu à part des autres pour mieux voir et savourer leur blague.

Hermione Granger n'était pas du genre à se servir des gens, mais quand il s'agissait des autres et pour aider les autres, comme aider le monde sorcier… Elle se disait qu'une petite vie insignifiante valait mieux que des milliers. Ronald Weasley, dit Ron, lui était ami avec Harry Potter juste pour son argent et pour sa gloire. Il voulait juste sauver sa peau, celle de sa famille et celle d'Hermione en poussant le Survivant dans la gueule du loup. Quand Dumbledore leurs avaient demandé, ou plutôt, ordonné d'espionner Harry à longueur de journée, leur raconter chacun de fais et gestes. Ils avaient sourient, après tout, si le Sauveur devenaient un peu trop gênant, un sort et s'étaient réglé ! Mais d'abord le Potter devait tuer Voldemort. Les deux Gryffondor arrivèrent à la Grande Salle sans savoir ce qui allaient leur arriver. Ils s'assirent, et commencèrent à manger avec Ginerva Weasley, dit Ginny.

Ils mangèrent, buvèrent, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, quand Hermione commença à tousser suivit des 2 Weasley. Hermione sentit ses dent s'allonger, ses sourcils grossirent et augmenter de volume, une moustache et des poiles pousser. Quand elle regarda ses mains, elle y vit des poils et des énorme griffes noirs à la place de ses ongles. Elle se tourna vers Ron, qui lui se changea en un autre animal. Ses yeux devinrent jaunes, des poils orange lui poussèrent partout, son nez se fit tout petit et plat, un queue et des oreilles lui poussèrent et des canines firent leurs apparitions. Ginny quand à elle, vit ses cheveux lisse virer aux blanc et commencer à boucler. Ses mains se transformèrent en sabot, une petit queue et des oreilles lui poussèrent comme un moustache aussi !

Draco, Harry, Pansy et Blaise sortirent leurs baguettes, sous l'œil ravi de Rogue, et firent un Informulé. Leurs victimes brillèrent et tout le monde qui était à cotés d'eux se poussèrent pour partir. Hermione ressemblait à un castor, elle sentait comme un castor et faisait le bruit du castor. Ronald, lui ressemblait à un orang-outan, puait l'orang-outan et faisait le bruit de l'orang-outan. Quand à Ginny, qui était en pleurs, elle ressemblait à une biquette, puait la biquette, et faisait le bruit de la biquette. A la table des Gryffondor, tout le monde se poussa car cela sentait la foret, la transpiration et l'humidité. Les Serpentard rigolèrent, comme les Serdaigle et certains Pouffsoufle, et une écriture fine et clair apparut à la Grande Salle :

_Après les Maraudeurs, et les jumeaux Weasley, nous voici ! On n'a pas de nom, mais on recommencera et se sera toujours pour les mêmes ! Cette blagues restera 1 journée, alors demain à la même heure cela disparaitra ! Bonne journée et à la prochaine…_

Et les 4 Serpentard rigolèrent encore plus, Rogue s'approcha, donna 20 points à chacun des adolescents et repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Décidément, la journée commençait bien !

Le midi, sonna et tout le monde alla dans la Grande Salle pour aller manger à part Harry et les autres qui eux, mangeaient dans le salon du Sauveur. Ce qui permit à Nora de s'en aller chasser. Draco, quand à lui, reçu un colis de sa mère, avec plein de friandise et du livre qu'il voulait, ce qui le fit sourire. Il informa ses amis de son projet, et Harry acquiesça son choix, car lui aussi voulait devenir un Animagus. Après tout, on ne suivait pas les traces de son père et de son parrain pour un rien ? Il sourit et pensa aux nombreuses blagues qu'ils pourraient faire ses deux prochaines années. Il alla dans vers la cheminée, et un semblant d'image lui apparut dans son esprit, il regarda vers le tableau de la Sirène « qui ne parlait jamais », et ouvrit avant que le Maitre des Potions ne frappe ou demande au portrait d'ouvrir le passage.

Severus Rogue, tendit un colis aussi énorme que celui de Draco à Harry et repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Le portrait referma le passage, Harry rejoint ses amis, et ouvrit le colis avec beaucoup de curiosité et d'intérêt. Il y découvrit un livre sur la Télépathie et sur le Sommeil magique ses effet et son danger. Un parchemin tomba du colis, Pansy le ramassa et le tendit à son ami qui n'avait rien remarqué. Harry ouvrit la lettre, et découvrit son auteur, ce qui le fit s'étrangler avec son jus de citrouille.

_Morveux,_

_Non pas que je suis inquiet de ton état de santé mental, mais je suis sur que tu te pose des questions sur ton nouveau pouvoir ou pour le Sommeil magique. Je t'es juste dit l'essentiel, en tout cas, je te préviens, morveux : NE RETOURNE PLUS DANS MA GROTTE, C'EST MON LEU DE MEDITATION !_

_Tu vas me dire, stupide comme tu es, « Dumbledore m'a déjà donné un livre sur le Sommeil et tout la tralala… » Mais laisse moi deviner, c'est quoi le titre de son semblant de livre : __Sommeil Magique, tout ce qui faut savoir sur ce sujet. __Et bien cela ne dit pas tout, alors comme je t'es dit certaine chose la dernière fois, j'ai mit ma fierté de coté et t'es passé ces livres. PRENDS EN SOIN, MORVEUX CELA M'A COUTE UNE FORTUNE ! Brule cette lettre après, et surtout ne revient plus me déranger…_

_T.E Jedusor_

_PS : J'ai mis ce nom pour ne pas éveiller les soupçon, car les lettres sont surveillés…_

Et c'est ce qu'Harry fit, sous les yeux de ses amis curieux, mais il ne dit aucun mot et repartit pour aller en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Rogue était déjà au rendez-vous, comme les Gryffondor, noir de colère et rouge de honte ce qui fit sourire Harry de leur état. L'heure passa, sous les critiques, les insultes et les rabaissements de Rogue envers les Gryffondor et leurs points qui commençait à baisser à une vitesse hallucinante pour les Serpentard qui étaient morts de rire. Hermione avait déjà quittés le cours et Ron suivit son exemple sous les applaudissement des Serpentard et des regards noirs des autres Gryffondor à part certain… « _Décidément, c'est une bonne journée !_ » Pensèrent les Serpentard.

**Voila un autre chapitre ! Encore désolée du retard, mais vous connaissez les raisons…**

**J'essaierais de mettre un peu moins de temps pour les prochains chapitre, mais avec les devoirs et le bac de cette année… On vas voir mais ne vous en faites je n'abandonne pas cette fic ! Dans le prochains chapitre vous verrez un autre cours de Rogue, la seletion de Quidditch, une rencontre Serpentard-Gryffondor, les découvertes de Drao, Pansy et Blaise, et autre chose que je ne dirais pas !**

**Par contre je préviens, quelques personnes me l'on demandées, mais cette fic n'est pas pour le couple Jedusor-Potter ! Maisj'en ferais, ne vous en faites pas, j'adore ce couple ! A la prochaine, et dites moi ce que en pensez en une petite reviews…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Un autre chapitre de fait…**

**Merci encore à tout ceux qui suivent mon histoire**

**Les Anonymes et ceux qui se sont inscrit sur ce site…**

**Mais voila, je voudrais vous prévenir d'une seule chose, qui est pour moi très importante…**

**Ce site est en anglais, et bien je cherche une Beta, car oui en effet je n'en ai pas et si possible une Beta française ! Voila, et bien sur, je ne sais pas comment faire pour en trouver une, si vous voulez bien m'aider…**

**Une autre chose, vous me dite souvent, tu as oubliée ceci qui ne coordonne pas avec le livre : je vous le dit tout de suite je ne suit pas le livre ! Je fais à ma façon, donc ne me dite plus : tu as manqué ceci ! **

**Enfin, j'écris sur ce site car j'en ai envie, donc pour moi ce n'est pas un concours de lecture ou encore moins de chef-d'œuvre (même s'il y en plein, à mon avis).**

**J'écris pour mon bon vouloir, car j'en ai envie et car je veux faire partager ce que j'aime…**

**Donc, j'écris ce que je veux ! **

**Bref, je voudrais remercier ce qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs Favoris et dans leurs Alerts…**

**Et, donc pour toi ****Dark Viki****, en effet, j'ai mit ce chapitre vraiment en retard et je m'en excuse, mais ta reviews ma réchauffée le cœur, car tu es franche et tu dis ce que tu pense sans passer par 4 chemins. Donc je le disais, oui, j'ai oubliée le moment dans le souvenir de Jedusor pour le Fourchelang et tout sa, mais c'est fait pour… D'autre part, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis ce chapitre en retard, mais j'ai les révisions de Bac à faire… **

**Merci de ton soutien, sa fait plaisir…**

**Dans ce chapitre j'ai ajouté un truc de mon imagination… Et cela va aider Harry**

**Les autres, vous aussi je voudrais vous remerciez et puis je vous dis place à la fic ! **

_Chapitre 8 :__ Poudlard et ses habitants, où quand on sait que la monotonie ne s'installe jamais dans ce lieu magique…_

Le week-end arriva un peu vite pour les yeux d'Harry, qui se vit aller au cachot, ou plus précisément dans le nouveau bureau de son directeur de maison. Il ferma son esprit, et partit en direction du bureau avec un ennui non dissimulé. Il marcha et remarqua que les voix s'étaient éteintes, à un point que sa en devenait une mélodie agréable aux oreilles du Survivant. Ce dernier souffla, après tout il s'entrainait comme personne pour qu'il n'y est pas un fou se promenant dans le château, et se fut le choc pour lui, les voix se remirent à parler aussi fort que possible, et le Sorcier demanda de l'aide à son Familier aussi vite que possible. La brulure habituels se fit sentir et le découragement de l'adolescent aussi. Après tout, Harry s'entrainait jour et nuit pour fermer son esprit et y entrer pour pouvoir être en paix avec ces stupides voix ! Et il n'arrivait même pas à rester moins de 5 minutes au calme. Le jeune Potter regarda son tatouage et vit qu'il était moins brillant qu'avant ce qui l'inquiéta encore plus. Il couru jusqu'au bureau de l'ancien Maitre des Potions, frappa et entra après avoir entendu un sec « Entrer ! ». Il libéra son Familier qui se faufilait déjà dehors pour deux bonnes heures de chasses et de liberté non dissimulées. Quand à Harry, il s'assit sur la chaise en face de son professeur et attendit que ce dernier ai fini de corriger ses copies de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Cinq minutes passèrent, et l'adolescent vit que les copies descendirent à vue d'œil sans qu'un Optimal passait par la. Après tout on ne s'appelait pas Severus Rogue pour rien !

Un silence de plomb était installé dans la salle et personne ne vint le déranger, par respect, ou par crainte, sa on ne le saura jamais. Mais Harry remarqua les traits du visage de son professeur changer à chaque copie ce qui le fit sourire. « _Jamais vu sa, en moins de deux mois… Pire que tous, même Black pourrait faire mieux… Troll…_ »

- Hey, un peu de respect pour les morts, merde, je suis son filleul ! S'écria Harry.

- On ne fouille pas dans mes pensées, Potter ! Claqua Rogue sans lever le nez de sa copie.

- Et bien, il fallait fermer votre esprit… Critiqua Harry en croisant les bras.

- Je l'ai fermé ! Maintenant, on va commencer, comme sa plus vite vous partirez, et plus vite Dumbledore sera ravi… Conclut Rogue en regardant pour une fois Harry.

- Oui, bah, ce n'est pas de ma faute si mon pouvoir fait sa… Murmura Harry dans sa moustache.

- Vous allez faire comme l'année dernière, assaillez-vous, respirez à fond et ne pensez plus à rien. Conseilla son professeur. Dite moi quand vous êtes prêt.

Et Harry essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit, ce qu'il fit avec un peu de mal. Si on aurait voulu lire l'esprit d'Harry Potter à ce moment la, on aurait pu voir chaque porte se fermer, plus rien y sortir, et plus aucune pensée y habiter. L'ancien Professeur de Potions lança le sort et essaya d'entrer l'esprit de son rival. Et il répéta cette action plus de dix fois de suite, juste avant que Dumbledore vienne voir son Golden Boy.

Rogue arrêta, ordonna à Harry de se concentrer un maximum, même s'il avait beaucoup évolué depuis l'année dernière, et vint rejoindre le directeur de Poudlard dans un coin de son bureau.

- Alors ? Demanda Dumbledore impatient.

- Alors quoi ? Riposta Rogue sans aucune gêne.

- Est-ce qu'il vous a parlé ? Vous avez vu quelque chose dans son esprit ? Vous avez vu quelque chose de diffèrent chez lui ? Bombarda Dumbledore.

- A part qu'il est changé physiquement, non. Il a juste progressé en Occlumencie et Legilimencie, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait dévier tout sa… Expliqua Rogue.

- Vous n'avez rien vu, dans son esprit ? Pas de vision, pas de cauchemars, rien ? S'écria Dumbledore.

- Non, je vous l'es dis, il a progressé, et puis il me jette dans ses souvenirs d'enfances, non dans ses cauchemars qu'il fait ! Claqua Rogue.

- Et bien jetez-vous dans ces visions les plus récentes ! Je suis sur qu'il me cache quelque chose… Ordonna Dumbledore.

- Je fais ce que je peux, mais ce petit à de l'énergie à revendre ! Autant l'année dernière il ne voulait pas apprendre, mais la… C'est autre chose. Conclut Rogue.

- La prochaine fois, plongez dans son esprit sans aucune gêne, et dites lui que c'est que se fera Voldemort ! Finit Dumbledore. Harry, mon petit, tu peux t'en aller.

Mais c'est le silence qui lui répondit, et non un froissement de tissu ou un « oui » significatif de la part de sa marionnette favorite. Ce silence fut oppressant et extrêmement stressant pour les deux professeurs. Dumbledore toussota, comme pour faire revenir Harry, mais rien ne lui répondit. Le maitre des lieux, se retourna, et regarda son rival de dos, et vit qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre. Provocation ou c'est parce qu'il a entendu la conversation ? Rogue voulu le savoir et s'avança en quatrième vitesse

- POTTER ! Cria Rogue en arrivant en face de son élève.

Et pour une fois de toute la vie de Severus Rogue, son regard changea, sa peau devint plus blanche qu'avant et son rictus disparut totalement. Dumbledore n'avait pas bougé de sa place et attendait les nouvelles. Le directeur vit bien que Severus avait changé d'attitude, et cela ne lui fit rien…

- Oh, merde… Par la barbe de Merlin… Il… Oh… Bredouilla Rogue sous le choc.

- Quoi ? Questionna Dumbledore visiblement impatient.

- Il a réussi… Je n'y crois pas… Répondit le Maitre des Potions un peu à lui-même.

- Il a réussi quoi Rogue ? Demanda le directeur visiblement irrité.

- Il a vraiment fermé son esprit, il fait ce que je fais quand je suis devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Avec quelques erreurs, mais sa protection est lisse, et il laisse voir les choses sans grand intérêt. Dit Severus un peu sous le choc.

- Sortez-le de la ! Et la prochaine fois, ne le préparer pas et entrez dans son esprit pour voir s'il a eu des visions et prévenez-moi ! Ordonna Dumbledore avant de partir.

Et le silence se réinstalla, Rogue regarda un peu partout dans la pièce, ouvrit la porte et ne vit personne, et secoua Potter sans aucune gène. Celui-ci le regarda avec des yeux verts émeraude un peu froids et sans vie. Le Maitre des Potions, souffla un grand coup et lui ordonna de partir et de continuer de faire sa pour les jours à venir. Après tout, cette protection pourra lui servir contre Dumbledore et Voldemort et qui plus est, son Familier n'aura plus besoin de l'aider, ou très peu, s'il ne se concentre pas assez. Bizarrement, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Après tout, on ne l'impressionnait pas comme sa !

Pendant ce temps, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, un jeune homme tourna dans tout les sens et arriva devant une porte en chêne qui s'ouvrit à son arrivée. Harry Potter se retrouva à l'entrée de la bibliothèque, entra et prit la direction des rangée de livre et non pour aller aux tables. Il prit plusieurs livres, ce qui étonna un peu tout le monde, et s'en alla. Le Serpentard reprit la direction de son dortoir, croisa son Familier, le prit aussi et tomba sur deux personne non-inconnues.

- Neville, Luna qui puis-je pour vous ? Commença Harry surpris de les voir ici.

- Harry, pourquoi as-tu changé de maison ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Interrompit Neville en s'avançant vers l'Elu.

- Il ne se passe rien Neville, ne t'en fais pas… J'ai changé de maison pour diverses raisons qui ne regarde que moi. Désolé. Répondit Harry.

**- **Tu n'es plus infesté de Nargole, tu vois clair maintenant ? S'incrusta Luna en souriant.

- Oui Luna, et d'ailleurs je te remercie de m'avoir dit que j'en étais infesté. Ces bêtes sont horribles et vous caches la vue ! Je m'en suis débarrassé, et j'espère qu'ils ne reviendront pas. Apprit Harry en répondant au sourire de son amie.

- Quoi ! Harry tu as bu ou quoi avant de venir ? S'étonna Neville qui ne comprenait pas.

- Rien, mais dis-moi Neville tu as changé ! Toi aussi tu t'es débarrassé des Nargoles et des Joncheruines ? Se moqua gentiment Harry.

- Ne fais pas ton Serpentard Harry, la couleur te va bien, mais pas le ton. Depuis le Ministère, j'ai décidé d'avoir confiance en moi et de ne plus me laisser faire. Tout le monde est un peu étonné, mais bon c'est mon choix, je fais ce que je veux ! Expliqua Neville. Pour ce qui est des Nargoles et tout le toutime, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Harry, ne t'en fais, avec moi, ces bêtes vont partir de sa tête et toutes leurs illusions vont exploser pour laisser place à la vue du monde inexploré… Répondit Luna en sautillant.

- Je te fais confiance Luna, j'ai confiance en vous… Je sais que vous n'êtes pas comme les autres. Si vous voulez un jour passer dans mes appartements, allez-y ! Je pense que tu sais ce qu'est mon mot de passe Luna… Conseilla Harry en faisant un clin d'œil.

- Harry, ne rentres pas dans son jeu, je n'y comprends plus rien… Bredouilla Neville.

- C'est la meilleure communication que je n'ai jamais vu, Neville ! Et puis un jour où l'autre, toi aussi tu vas parler comme sa ! Et puis, plus on est fou, plus on rit… Apprit le Serpentard en souriant.

- On vas voir sa Harry, au faite superbe la blague ! Tu as bien fais, Hermione et Ron se comporte bizarrement depuis que tu es chez les Serpents… Tu sais pourquoi ? S'exclama Neville en souriant.

- Oui, je sais pourquoi. Vous ne le dites à personne, enfin Luna je crois que tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Répondit le jeune Potter en se tournant vers la Serdaigle.

- Oui, mais Neville peut l'apprendre, mais il devra se débarrassé des Nargoles pour voir la vérité en face. Mais bon, Dumbledore, Hermione et la famille Weasley, à part les jumeaux, se moque et utilise Harry pour qu'il tue Voldemort. Dit Luna sans aucune gène.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible ? Cria Neville choqué.

- On ne te ment pas Nev', pour eux je ne suis qu'une marionnette, alors j'ai décidé de me venger. Vous êtes partant ? Murmura Harry en faisant un clin d'œil.

- Pourquoi pas, sa serait amusant et cela mettrait un peu de piquant dans Poudlard ! S'écria Luna en tournant sur elle-même.

- Oui, je pourrais t'aider… Et puis soyons fou, on n'a pas toute la vie ! S'exclama le Gryffondor enjoué.

- Les Nargoles commencent à disparaitre… Vois-tu mieux Neville ? Bredouilla Luna contente.

- Oh… En parlant de Nargoles et de Joncheruines, vous parlez des idées et des mensonges d'Hermione, Ron et des autres, c'est sa ? Répondit Neville qui commençait à comprendre.

- Tu as enfin tout compris. Je dois vous laisser, Luna, Nev' je vous dis à la prochaine ! Et surtout Neville, prends ceci avec toi, dit le nom d'Hermione et Ron et il les suivra partout pour enregistrer ce qu'ils disent ? Et la semaine prochaine rends le moi. Murmura Harry en tendent au Gryffondor une mouche.

- Ne t'en fais pas Riry. Cette année va être mouvementé ! Ma grand-mère ne va pas y croire… Et si tu veux quand on sera tous dans le dortoir je pourrais poser des questions à Ron ? Assura Neville en se frottant les mains.

- Ne te fais pas remarqué. Si vous voulez m'aider je vous en remercie… Bon, je vous salut mes chers compatriotes, je dois aller faire mes devoirs ! Plaisanta le Serpentard avant de partir.

Et ce dernier repartit vers son dortoir avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Après tout, il avait surveillés les esprits de ses amis, et il pouvait voir qui mentait et qui disait la vérité et sur ce point cela l'aiderait grandement. Ainsi Harry, pouvait avoir confiance à Luna, l'extravagante mais aussi une fille qui ne se laissait berner par personne grâce à son comportement loufoque, et à Neville, Gryffondor au grand cœur et aux idées farfelues cachées en lui. Oui en effet, Neville avait raison, cette année allait être mouvementé, et sa personne pourrait dire le contraire…

Le jeune Potter, se retrouva devant son dortoir, et plus exactement devant le tableau de la Sirène qui ne parlait jamais. Il sourit, elle lui rendit sou sourire, et une seule phrase parvint aux oreilles du tableau qui fit rougir le beau visage de la Sirène : _Je trouverais un moyen de communiquer avec toi, ma belle… Après tout, tu as un corps sublime, alors je n'imagine pas le son de ta voix…_

Et Harry, entra sans mot de passe, tellement que le tableau était chamboulé et un peu heureux. Le Serpentard se mit dans le salon et fit ses devoirs à la vitesse grand V pour avoir un peu de temps pour lire les livres qu'il avait prit à la bibliothèque. Après tout, il avait fini le livre que Voldemort lui avait passé, et il l'avait dévoré en moins de deux jours, ce qui était rare. Alors pour agrandir son savoir, il avait prit des livres sur différents sujets qui l'intéressait : le Sommeil Magique, la Legilimencie et l'Occlumencie, les différents Mages Noirs qui ont existé et leurs pratiques, les Familiers et l'Histoire de Poudlard.

La journée passa très vite aux yeux du Serpentard qui n'avait pas quitté ses appartements. Il avait fait tout ses devoirs, pour la semaine prochaine, avait commencé à lire les livres et il avait même envoyé des lettres, une à Remus et une à Voldemort en personne ! Il lui avait renvoyé son livre avec quelques mots gentils et très poli, qui à vrai dire était ponctué d'ironie et de plaisanterie de mauvais gout. En pensant à cela, Harry vit rouge et partit dans un fou rire…

**Flash back :**

**Marre, en 4 mots, Harry en avait marre de ce devoir d'Histoire qui lui prenait la tête depuis déjà deux heures ! Il s'étira sur sa chaise, se leva et commença à marcher et à faire les cents pas dans le salon. Il s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard, et posa ses yeux sur le livre de Voldemort. Un éclair passa dans ses yeux et un sourire vraiment narquois ornait ses lèvres.**

_Mon cher Voldy,_

_Oh, ta lettre m'a vraiment touché le cœur ! Tu as vraiment pensé à ma santé mentale et physique ? Que tu es adorable et trognon, moi qui pensais que tu voulais me tuer, j'ai eu vraiment tord de penser cela ! Comment ai-je pu ne pas voir ton cœur qui pensait à moi chaque jour, chaque heure et chaque minute de notre existence ? Pourquoi ne m'a tu pas dis ce que tu ressentais pour moi ? Oh misère, je dois rêver, que m'as-tu fais ? M'as-tu empoisonné, ou enfermer pour que tu puisses me manipuler à ta guise ? Ne fais pas cela ma tendre Némésis, je ne pourrais plus voir ta jolie face et ton joli minois… Oh mon cœur ne souffre plus, mais tu as fais des actes horribles dans ta vie qui me prends la tête et qui me dit d'en finir avec toi. Que dois-faire ?_

_Avant que vous n'explosiez sachez, que je sais me débrouiller moi-même, si vous voulez m'acheter avec des livres pour m'aider, ce n'est pas la peine ! Je ne suis pas assez con, pour croire ce genre de chose ! N'oubliez pas vous avez tué mes parents et un de mes amis ! Et surtout Lestrange a tué mon parrain et sa je ne l'oublierais jamais ! Vous me voulez dans votre camp, allez crevez ailleurs, je ne suis pour personne à part pour moi ! Mais merci tout de même pour ce livre qui a répondu a mes questions sans réponse !_

_J'attends votre lettre avec impatience…_

_Votre ennemi, Harry James Potter._

**Fin Flash back.**

Et Harry repartit à rire, en pensant à la tête que vas faire le Mage Noir quand il lira la lettre. Le seul problème que sa allait lui causé, se serait surement des cauchemars ou des visions pendant toute la nuit, alors le jeune Potter savait déjà qu'il devrait fermer son esprit pour les nuits qui viendraient, car sinon un zombie serait à sa place dans Poudlard. Et la, cela ferait vraiment peur !

L'heure du repas sonna pour Harry, quand Draco, Pansy et Blaise allèrent le chercher dans ses appartements. Les 4 Serpentard allèrent dans la Grande Salle en souriant, et s'installèrent à leurs tables sous les regards noirs des Gryffondor et de quelques professeurs. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, parlèrent de tout et de rien, et Draco, qui était en face du jeune Potter, avança sa tête vers ce dernier pour lui dire quelque chose d'apparemment urgent.

- Dis Harry, sa te dérange si on vient après avec toi dans ton dortoir ? Il faut qu'on te parle. Commença l'héritier des Malfoy.

- Oui, c'est quoi le truc ? Répondit Harry curieux.

- Sa tu vas voir, c'est un peu risqué… Mais bon, je sens que tu vas adorer ! S'exclama Blaise en faisant un grand sourire.

- Hum hum… Vous éveillez ma curiosité les gars ! Dites moi tout je suis tout ouïe ! Ordonna gentiment Harry.

- Dans ton dortoir mon chou, mais tu vas aimer… C'est pour les Gryffondor. Murmura Pansy en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Pansy, tu m'as emprisonné dans ton cœur ! Je suis scellé à toi, comme personne ne l'a été ! Oh misère, je suis perdu ! Que dois-je faire ? Cria Harry pour que tout le monde l'entende.

- Oh mon doux chevalier, mon cœur t'appartient ! Ne le perds donc pas, car sinon je mourrais sans toi ! Harry dès le premier jour, je savais mes sentiments… Commença Pansy en entrant dans le jeu d'Harry.

- Ne dis rien, ma tendre et chère mie… Ton cœur à tout dit, et mon cœur te dira tout ce soir ! Foi de Potter, personne ne pourra t'approcher quand je serais avec toi ! Tu es tout pour moi, et sa je ne veux pas le changer… Interrompit Harry et en prenant la main de son amie sous les rire de toute la salle.

- Tu as répondu à mes caprices et à mes sentiments ! Comment pourrais-je te remercier ? Oh, que tu es si doux, si gentils, si courageux, si beau, si… S'exclama Pansy en montant sur le banc.

- Arrête tu vas me faire rougir, ma belle. Tu es mille fois mieux que moi ! Un ange, une déesse descendue sur terre… S'écria le jeune Potter en suivant son amie.

- On peut savoir ce que vous faites ? S'incrusta Dumbledore visiblement en colère.

- Je déclare ma flamme, à la femme de ma vie, professeur ! N'est-je pas le droit ? Plaisanta Harry.

- Et bien courtisez-vous plus discrètement et pas devant tout le monde ! Je retire 20 point à Serpentard pour cela. Harry, demain soir tu viendras dans mon bureau… Conclut Dumbledore en se rasseillant.

- Que de bonté monsieur le Directeur… Je vous remercie, mais mon cœur est déjà prit mon cette charmante demoiselle qui est à ma droite… Alors pour demain soir, je crains que se ne soit impossible. Cria Harry en montrant Pansy de sa main.

- Et voyez-vous professeur, je ne partage pas, avec les adorateurs de citron, alors vous m'envoyez désolée mais Harry Potter est à moi ! Alors, il ne viendra pas demain soir, car il est déjà prit. Insulta Pansy en croisant les bras.

- Je parlais d'un rendez-vous pour qu'on parle de son comportement et de sa stupide blague qu'il a faite à Monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger ! Répondit Dumbledore.

- Avez-vous des preuves, _Monsieur_ ? Car, moi j'étais dans la Grande Salle en train de manger, quand cela c'est produit, et je ne m'abaisserais pas à ce niveau ! Si, quelqu'un fait des blagues ou des conneries, ce n'est pas toujours moi, _Monsieur_ ! Claqua Harry froidement.

- Monsieur Potter, je ne vous permets pas ! S'écria McGonnagall au bord de la crise cardiaque.

- Mais, je me permets tout seul. Alors, avez-vous des preuves ? Redemanda Harry.

- Non. Répondit Dumbledore en colère.

- Bien, je m'en vais. Je vais festoyer ailleurs… Milady, si vous voulez bien me suivre… Conclut le jeune Potter en tendant son bras à Pansy qui le prit.

- Monsieur Potter ! Explosa Dumbledore.

- **Connard… Menteur… Manipulateur…** Siffla Harry en Fourchelang.

Et il partit avec Pansy à ses cotés, ou plutôt dans ses bras, pour jouer encore la comédie, ce qui fit sourire la Serpentarde, Draco, Blaise et malgré tout Théodore. Il laissa la Grande Salle et ses occupant complètement surprit et terrifié de son comportement et du Fourchelang.

Pendant ce temps, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, deux jeunes gens étaient complètement morts de rire, appuyé sur un mur et se tenaient les cotes, comme pour arrêter leurs rires qui n'en finissaient pas.

L'un d'entre eux était Pansy Parkinson, 16 ans, fille d'une famille riche. Brune, sa coupe de cheveux encadrait son visage jusqu'au dessus de ses épaules, ce qui ne laissait personne indiffèrent. Les courbes de son corps étaient finement ressortit et bien faites, elle faisait tourner la tête des garçons et savaient les utilisé à son profit juste pour assouvir ses désirs et rien d'autres. Les autres filles de Poudlard, et ses anciens copains l'insultaient de Bulldog car, quand elle n'aime pas une personne, elle avait les yeux froids comme de la glace, aucun sourire sur son visage, ses sourcils froncés comme personne et sa voix était plus tranchante qu'un rasoir. Vengeance toute petite à cotés de ce que faisait Pansy, direz-vous, mais bon, quand on ce faisait avoir, il fallait bien inventer une insulte pour rappliquer et pour montrer qu'on n'était pas blesser ou jalouse !

Mais, pour Pansy, quand on parlait de s'éclater et de se foutre de la gueule d'une salle entière remplie de personne qui ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux, et bien, il fallait l'avouer cela faisait partie des qualités de la jeune Serpentarde qui venait de découvrir un nouveau partenaire et un nouveau terrain de jeu.

Les rires s'affaiblir peu à peu, leurs regards se croisèrent, ils se sourirent comme pour dire que c'était joli, et continuèrent leurs routes cote à cote à parler de tout et de rien, comme si de rien s'était passé. Harry fit sortir Nora et lui demanda d'apporter un papier à Draco et à Blaise à la fin du repas et si possible le plus discrètement possible. Alors que son Familier partit, Harry prit le bras de son amie et l'emmena dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les lavabos, un silence pesant s'installa. Pansy curieuse voulut parler, mais le jeune Potter l'arrêta d'un geste et sourit d'une façon étrange mais totalement hypnotique.

- Vous m'avez dit, que vous vouliez la voir. Alors je vais t'y emmener, mais prends ton balai, je te le conseille. Draco et Blaise nous rejoindront après le repas... Murmura Harry en souriant.

- Mais, c'est ou où tu veux m'emmener ? Demanda Pansy.

- En bas, et vous m'avez demandé de vous la montrer, tu ne te rappelles pas ? Demanda Harry un peu surprit.

- La Chambre… C'est vrai, olala, vite Riry, je veux la voir ! Se rappela Pansy contente.

- T'en fais, pas, il faudra juste faire du nettoyage… Il y a du grabuge. _Accio Eclair de Feu_ ! Cria Harry.

- _Accio Nimbus 2001_ ! S'exclama Pansy. Je suis tellement contente, sa pourrait être notre secret à tout les 4, notre repère pour nos blagues et tout sa !

**- Ouvre-toi…** Siffla Harry en Fourchelang. Pourquoi pas, il faudra en parler aux autres.

Et les deux amis enfourchèrent leurs balais et descendirent dans le tuyau. Et ils s'enfoncèrent, s'enfoncèrent pour arriver au dessus de cadavre de poissons et de souris. Pansy, dégoutée, sortit sa baguette, nettoya et fit disparaitre les restes. Les deux amis descendirent de leurs balais et nettoyèrent, remirent en place, ou encore firent un passage dans l'amas de pierre qu'avait fait Lockart, Ron et Harry en seconde année. Mais ce ne fut pas assez pour Pansy qui fit apparaitre des torches pour y voir plus clair. _Les femmes, plus coriace, tu meurs ! _Pensa Harry en roulant des yeux. Et ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets, le jeune Potter parla en Fourchelang, les serpents se rétractèrent, un autre passa devant ces derniers et la porte s'ouvrit, sous les yeux émerveillés de Pansy. Mais le bonheur de Pansy fut de courte durée, car une odeur fétide et horrible vint lui chatouiller les narines à elles, comme à celles d'Harry.

Ce dernier, passa la porte, sortit sa baguette et fit disparaitre le cadavre du basilic, répara la statue de Serpentard et essaya d'enlever au maximum l'odeur horrible qui régnait dans ces lieux, sous le regard perçants de son amie, qui elle, fit apparaitre encore et toujours ses torches, pour réchauffer l'atmosphère.

Les minutes passèrent et les deux amis repartirent en sens inverse pour accueillir Draco et Blaise qui arrivèrent curieux et étonné de se retrouver dans cet endroit.

- Hey les gars, on est ou la ? Demanda le jeune Malfoy.

- Dans la Chambre des Secrets ! Répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Oh putain, je ne le crois pas ! Mais c'est énorme, waouh ! Cria Draco.

- Langage Draco, langage… Réprimanda Blaise en rigolant.

- Oui bon… Au faite c'était quoi cette scène dans la Grande Salle ? Questionna Draco en se rappelant.

- Je m'ennuyais, et le baiser de Pansy a été un élément déclencheur. Expliqua Harry.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu suivit Pans' ? Redemanda Draco curieux.

- Pour la même raison, et l'ambiance dans la Grande Salle n'était pas terrible ! Dit Pansy en faisant un clin d'œil.

- En tout cas, vous vous êtes bien trouvés vous deux ! C'était grandiose ! S'exclama Blaise en s'avançant.

- Oui, sa je le savais, merci Blaisichou… Rigola Pansy.

- Vous devriez vous inscrire dans le club de théâtre… Proposa Blaise avec un sourire narquois.

- REVE ! Crièrent Harry et Pansy en chœur.

- Pff, vous êtes marrant tous les 3, surtout avec vos surnoms… Alala, vous verrez vos têtes, vous seriez mort de rire. S'écria Draco.

- Ne t'en fais pas Draco, toi aussi tu as un surnom rien qu'a toi… Menaça Harry en s'avançant vers son ami.

- Non, tu ne vas pas faire sa ? Demanda Draco horrifié.

- Oh que si, petit Dragon sortit de son petit œuf ! Répondit Harry en ébouriffant son ami.

- NON ! Cria Draco. Pourquoi tu as fait sa ? Ma coupe de cheveux ! J'ai mis plus d'une demi-heure à la faire !

- Juste pour te faire chier… Dit Harry en partant devant. Je vous fais visiter. C'est tout simple, tout droit la Chambre des Secrets que nous avons refait avec Pansy adoré ! Il faudra juste mettre des meubles par ci par la, pour se sentir mieux… Proposa Harry.

- Pourquoi ? Questionna Blaise.

- J'ai eu l'idée de prendre la Chambre des Secrets, comme notre repère pour préparer nos blagues et tout sa. C'est vrai, personne peut y entrer, et pour sa, il faut parler Fourchelang ! Alors Dumbledore ne pourra pas nous prendre en flagrant délit ! Expliqua Pansy contente.

- Pas con, je suis pour cette idée ! S'exclama Draco

- Je suis avec vous… Conclut Blaise.

Et, le petit groupe alla dans la pièce centrale, pour y faire apparaitre quelques meubles par-ci par-là, y installer les futurs blagues et farce et attrapes des Jumeaux Weasley.

Les minutes passèrent, les heures aussi, Harry et ses amis décidèrent donc, de remonter à la surface pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, ou encore moins tomber sur Dumbledore en personne.

Ils remontèrent, Harry ferma la chambre et demanda aussi gentiment que possible à Mimi Geignarde de surveiller qui entrait dans ses toilettes pour ensuite le prévenir dès que possible. Ce qu'elle fit avec joie, à condition que le Survivant vienne plus souvent, ce qu'il fera mais à contre cœur.

Le petit groupe descendit les étages, arriva dans le Hall pour redescendre et aller au cachot, ou plus précisément dans les appartements d'Harry. Ils entrèrent chacun leurs tours devant le regard posés et doux de la Sirène et s'installèrent dans les fauteuils du salon. Un ange passa dans la salle sans que personne ne l'interrompe, on n'entendit rien à part le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée. Des minutes passèrent sans que personne ne parla, et Draco qui en eu marre se leva et parla.

- Désolé, mais ce silence était un peu oppressant. Commença le blondinet.

- Même pas 5 minutes de silence, avec toi Draco. Blaise j'aurais parié, tu aurais perdu ! Claqua Pansy en croisant les doigts.

- Bon, vous allez me dire, ce que vous vous voulez faire ! S'écria Harry.

- C'est simple, Granger et Weasley se sont servit de toi. Fais la même avec eux. Expliqua Blaise en souriant.

- Comment sa ? Questionna Harry qui ne comprenait pas.

- Et bien la semaine prochaine, se sont les sélections de Quidditch des Gryffondor et des Serpentard. Si tu allais voir, Castor et Wistiti, et que tu faisais genre que tu voulais leur parler, et bien tu pourrais aller les voir aux sélections et nous dire, qui est dans l'équipe. Répondit Draco en levant son index.

- Pas mal… J'aime bien ! Comme sa après, s'ils sont assez bêtes pour me faire confiance, et bien ils me laisseront les voir à leurs entrainements. Et donc, je pourrais mettre un mouchard volant dans leurs vestiaires et dans le bureau du Capitaine pour avoir leurs tactiques et tout sa ! S'exclama Harry.

- Tu as tout compris, Riry ! Comme sa, on contre tout, et en plus on saura leurs points faibles et tout le tralala… C'est cool, non ? Une mini vengeance, s'il y a les Weasley dans l'équipe ! S'extasia Pansy.

- Oui, en avant la musique avec Weasley ! Cria Draco.

- Oui, il faudra prévenir tout les Serpentard. On fera comme l'année prochaine, on fera une réunion dans la salle Commune ? Se rappela Blaise.

- Je pense oui, mais on va ajouter un truc, qui va faire fondre tout le monde… Murmura Pansy joueuse.

- Et quoi donc, ma chère en tendre Pansy ? Demanda Harry curieux.

- Tu vas voir au moment voulu Harry, car tu viendras dans la Salle Commune et expliquer avec nous. Il faut que je voie un ou deux sorts dans des livres que j'ai reçus la semaine dernière. Expliqua Pansy.

- Ok ! Bon, mercredi je passe les sélections de Quidditch avec Draco, on les passe haut la main ! Lundi je commence à ma rapprocher des Weasley et de Granger pour être à leurs sélections et leurs entrainements. Résuma Harry.

- Oui, tu as tout compris mon Riry d'amour ! Se moqua Draco.

- Bien sur Petit Dragon… Mais à une condition, je veux que personne ne dise que je suis le nouvel attrapeur de Serpentard. Je veux garder sa pour le premier match. Sourit le Survivant.

- Je vais voir si le planning de Quidditch a déjà été fait. Au pire, je dis à Oncle Sev' de présenter un planning avec comme premier match : Gryffondor contre Serpentard ? Dit Draco songeur.

- Bonne idée, comme sa, nous aurons l'effet de surprise de tout le monde ! Et nous aurons un avantage avec les chansons et les informations… S'exclama Pansy.

- Hey les gars, on devrait aller se coucher, on en reparle demain. Comme disent les Moldus, la nuit porte conseils ! Alors au lit, je suis mort ! Conclut Blaise en commençant à partir.

- Je te suis ! A demain Harry, ne fais pas trop de bêtise… Rigola Draco en partant.

- Oui, oui, t'en fais pas. Je dormirais comme un bébé… C'est à Voldemort qu'il faut dire sa… Marmonna le jeune Potter dans sa barbe.

- Bon, Harry fais de beaux rêves, je vais moi aussi me coucher… Bonne nuit ! Conclut Pansy en partant.

- Oui, au faites, sa s'arrête la notre petit jeu ? Questionna Harry en souriant.

- Mais si tu veux encore mettre la pagaille, vas-y je te suis, je suis avec toi mon beau chevalier ! Plaisanta Pansy en roulant des yeux.

- Milady, je vous dis à demain. Que la nuit veille sur vous… Commença Harry.

- Et que les étoiles te suivent, mon joli ! Conclut Pansy avant de partir. Tu as de la culture, Harry, pour avoir dit cette jolie phrase…

- Mais je le sais… Je le sais… Murmura Harry à lui tout seul.

**Un autre chapitre de fait, qui sera couper en deux…**

**La sélection de Quidditch, les cours et le petit jeu d'Harry se fera au prochain chapitre ! Car celui-là fait quand même 12 pages sur mon ordinateur, ce qui fait beaucoup pour moi. Pour vous et pour votre lecture dites, si c'est cour, je rallongerais les chapitre si j'ai le temps ou si je le peux… -'**

**J'espère que vous aimez autant ? Encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes… J'ai essayé de repérer les plus horrible et après j'ai utilisé World et son correcteur…**

**Voila ! Bisous a vous tous et dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre en une petite reviews !**

**Et si vous voulez me posez des questions, allez-y j'y répondrais au prochain chapitre !**

**Je tiens à vous dire, que j'ai eu la merveilleuse idée de faire comme prochain couple Draco-Daphné et Harry-Pansy. Pour ce qui est de Blaise, je ne sais pas encore. Je ne sais pas si sa se verrais entre Pansy et Harry dans ce chapitre alors je tiens à vous prévenir, mais pas de scènes explicite dans cette fic…**

**Dans une autre peut-être… A la prochaine et je vous dis : à vos reviews ! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Un grand merci à tous les reviewers anonymes ou non**

**Pour ce qui est de cette fic, je le répète ce n'est pas un Harry-Jedusor ! Mais un Harry-Pansy ! **

**Mais ce couple n'apparaitra pas pour le moment, ils sont amis pour l'instant… **

**Une autre information qui vas surement vous faire plaisir à vous et à vos petits yeux d'amour… J'ai trouvé une âme charitable et courageuse pour corriger mes fautes d'orthographes ! Et oui, et d'ailleurs je le remercie, c'est très courageux à toi mon cher Sheltan ! Tu as de l'énergie à revendre pour ce que tu vas faire ! **

**Adénoide :**** Oui, tu as compris, c'est bien un Harry-Pansy… Mais pour l'instant ils ne sont qu'amis, je ne vais pas brusquer les choses ! **

_Chapitre 9 :__ Sélection, attention et mal intention quand vous nous tenez où quand Harry et ses amis savent se faire remarquer ! _

Oh par la barbe de Merlin, que le week-end passa vite, et que le lundi arriva à la vitesse de la Lumière pour certaines personnes ! Certains se levaient de bonne humeur, d'autres non, comme un certain Ronald Weasley, dans le dortoir des sixièmes années de Gryffondor, qui grogna quand il sentit sa couette partir au sol et non être sur lui. L'avant dernier des Weasley, ouvrit un œil, regrogna, et ouvrit l'autre pour voir Neville Longdubat en train d'ouvrir le rideau rouge et or de la fenêtre ce qui fit réveiller tout le dortoir. Le rouquine se leva, à contre cœur, et s'avança vers le mulâtre pour remettre deux trois choses à leurs place.

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu nous réveille tous ? Car nous, on n'a pas envie d'aller voir la Chauve-souris des cachots… Et encore moins ces vils serpents de merde ! Commença le roux en serrant les poings.

- Hey calme-toi, réveille-toi en douceur Ron ! On sait que tu es dur le matin, mais quand même ! Et puis, ils ne sont pas tous vils ces Serpents… Ironisa Neville.

- Ils sont tous des futurs Mangemorts, en commençant par Malfoy, Parkinson, Goyle et les autres ! Répondit le rouquin.

- Harry est un Serpentard, et ce n'est pas un futur Mangemort… Claqua Neville.

- Oui, c'est cela oui ! Il ne nous parle plus, plus rien ! Moi je dis, que Malfoy et sa petite bande l'ont enrôlé ! Cria Weasley.

- Si c'est sa être ton ami, je préfère partir ! Harry est, et restera le même, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a changé de maison, qu'il va devenir le futur mage noir ou un Mangemort ! Tu n'a pas confiance en lui, et pour sa tu devrais avoir honte. Conclut Neville avant de claquer la porte du dortoir.

Et la journée commença comme cela pour un certain Ronald Weasley, Neville lui parlait comme si qu'il était un insecte, il était réveillé à 7 heures du matin, et en plus il commençait par Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec l'autre bâtard graisseux sous le nom de Professeur Rogue. _« La journée commence bien, on dirait… »_ Pensa le rouquin en s'habillant.

Dans un autre coin du château, plus précisément dans les cachots, deux personnes attendaient devant la salle de bain, avec une impatience non contenue. En effet, Draco Malfoy, dit le Prince des Serpentard, était dans la salle d'eau depuis une heure déjà, et ne voulait que personne ne rentre dans la pièce sous peine d'avoir d'affreuses représailles. En effet, Draco Malfoy a toujours été éduqué avec une seule phrase qui est d'ailleurs la devise de sa famille : _« Les Malfoy doivent et sont remarqués de tous »._ Non pas narcissique cette famille, mais quand la dites famille est riche et célèbre et bien, en effet, il fallait se faire remarquer. Mais quand on s'appelait Draco Malfoy, on devait être aussi parfait ! Des pieds, à la moindre pointe de cheveux : pas une mèche rebelle, pas une tache sur ses vêtements, ses chaussures propres, sa peau blanche sans aucune tache et aucun bouton. Mais vous allez me dire, pas besoin de faire tout sa pour que le fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy soit remarqué ! En effet, quand on a les cheveux blond presque blanc cela ne passe pas inaperçu surtout quand on a 16 ans. Mais cela, le fils des Malfoy s'en fichait, il voulait être remarqué, riche, célèbre et dans tout les cas beau !

- Mais tu vas te grouiller oui ! Il y en a qui attendes ! On a faim ! Cria Blaise sur les nerfs.

- Et bien vous allez, attendre. Et puis, il reste à peine une heure, vous pouvez attendre 5 minutes. Théodore n'en a même pas pour un quart d'heure pour prendre sa douche. Alors un peu de patience, et tu seras récompensé. Ironisa Draco dans la salle de bain.

- Quoi ? Croassa Blaise sous le choc.

- Désolé Blaise, mais j'attends depuis plus longtemps que toi. Il faudra que tu attendes encore un peu. Expliqua le fils des Nott avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- C'EST UN SCANDALE ! Je m'en vais… Cria Blaise.

Et c'est en prenant ses affaires, et en allant en pyjama dans les appartements d'un certain Harry Potter, qu'il alla se laver. Une journée normale, dans le monde du Survivant et de ses amis ou de ses ennemis vous allez me dire… Mais revenons à nos Strangulots ! Quand Blaise entra dans les appartements de son ami, ce dernier se trouvait sur son canapé, en face de la cheminée, assis en tailleur en train de se concentré pour on ne sait quelles raisons apparentes. Blaise, roula des yeux, fit le moins de bruit possible et partit dans la salle de bain d'Harry pour se laver et se préparer.

Quelques instants plus tard, Blaise sortit de la salle de bain, se fit pousser par un Potter à moitié endormit, qui se dirigea lui aussi dans la salle où il était sortit.

- Tu as déjà pris ta douche, ca se voit Harry. Encore endormis ? Commença le mulâtre.

- Je n'ai pas dormis… Salopard, il m'a détruit toute mes barrières une à une et m'a envoyé des scènes les plus horribles que je n'ai jamais vu… Marmonna le jeune Potter en allant dans la salle de bain.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres je présume… Et je peux savoir pourquoi a-t'il fait ca ? Demanda Blaise en entrant dans la pièce d'eau.

- Mais pour rien Blaisichou ! Juste pour le plaisir, il m'aime ce Mage Noir, qu'est ce que tu crois ? Ironisa Harry en battant des sourcils.

- Il y a surement une raison, Riry… Dis-moi tout je suis tout ouïe. Expliqua Blaise en souriant.

- Je lui ai juste envoyé une lettre, c'est tout… Répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Et lui, pour me répondre, au lieu de faire comme toute personne normalement constituée, il m'envoie des visions d'horreurs, qui m'ont empêché de dormir toute la nuit.

- Et c'est pour cela que tu prends des potions énergisantes et une autre contre la fatigue… Je comprends tout maintenant, mais c'est de ta faute. Car je suis sur, que tu as mis des choses pas très belle dans cette lettre. Non pas que j'ai l'idée de la lire, mais je suis sur que c'est les chose que tu as écrites qui ne lui ont pas plu. Raisonna Blaise.

- Euh dis moi Blaise, les amis sa s'entraide, sa se comprends et sa se protège mutuellement… Et toi tu fais tout le contraire ! Bouda Harry.

- C'est moi le cerveau de la bande ne l'oublie pas… Donc c'est moi le plus sérieux et le plus responsable. Allez on va rejoindre les autres, normalement Draco a finis avec sa stupide coupe. Et puis, je me répète, mais j'ai faim ! Conclut Blaise sous le rire de son ami.

Et c'est comme cela que deux parties du château et collège Poudlard se réveillèrent. Une avec mauvaise humeur contre plusieurs personnes, et un autre avec un mal de crane et une fatigue qui se voyait à des kilomètres…

Mais, passons à l'état actuel des choses qui est que Draco et Pansy attendaient patiemment ou impatiemment dans le couloir qui menait dans le Hall de l'école, pour enfin aller dans la Grande Salle, ou les ventres de certains élèves étaient contents. Le bonjour matinal se fit dans le petit groupe, Draco passa en premier en prenant sa cape sur son bras, Blaise partit le second avec un livre, qui traitait, ô grande surprise sur les Sortilèges, et enfin Pansy et Harry fermèrent la troupe, bras dessus-dessous.

Ils arrivèrent enfin, dans la Grande Salle où plus de la moitié du château y était, différentes personnes, différents caractères, différentes maisons… Pouffsoufle, la plus polie, Serdaigle, la plus intelligente, Gryffondor la plus bruyante et Serpentard la plus silencieuse.

Quand le petit groupe entra dans la Grande Salle, certain se retournèrent à cause de plusieurs facteurs déclenchés juste en voyant le visage des personnes concernés : par crainte, par respect, par jalousie, par curiosité ou encore par colère.

Mais ca, les Serpentard s'en fichaient, ils s'installèrent et mangèrent comme à leurs habitude sous l'œil de leurs professeurs et des autres élèves qui y prêtèrent moins d'attention. Enfin, dans la plupart des cas… Ginny et Ron Weasley regardait Harry Potter comme un virus dans l'école qui fallait détruire au plus vite. Vous allez me dire, la jalousie était un vilain défaut, mais quand on voit la tête et le comportement des deux héritiers Weasley, on se demander si c'était plus qu'un vilain défaut !

- Tu es d'accord avec moi ? Murmura Ron à sa sœur.

- Qu'est ce que tu crois, Ron ? Oui, j'en suis sur, je ne suis pas assez bête pour croire un homme qui fait une déclaration à cette pétasse de Parkinson ! Répondit Ginny en buvant son jus de citrouille.

- Je ne te parle pas de ca ! Je te parle de ce qui nous a arrivés à toi, Hermione et moi. Je suis sur que c'est Harry et sa nouvelle bande qui l'on fait… Répliqua Ron exaspéré.

- C'est impossible. Harry n'aurait pas pu faire ca, et si c'est vrai pourquoi il l'aurait fait ? Questionna Ginny paisiblement.

- Je ne sais pas ! Ca se trouve il le sait ? Bredouilla Ron tout rouge.

- Impossible ca aussi ! Harry nous fait confiance, et même s'il le sait, il se serait dit : « Non, se sont mes amis, il y a une erreur ! ». Imita Ginny.

- Oui, ca tu peux le dire ! Au faite tu vas t'inscrire à la sélection de Quidditch ? Demanda le rouquin.

- Oui, au poste de Poursuiveur ou d'Attrapeur. Répondit Ginny.

- Et bien, moi je dis fais comme tu veux ! Tu es bien sur les deux postes, alors… S'incrusta Hermione en s'installant en face de la jeune fille.

- Merci Hermione… Je vais réfléchir, mais je penche sur le poste de Poursuiveur, Riley, un septième année, veut être Attrapeur ! Et puis il est fort et beau, alors je vais lui laisser. S'exclama Ginny contente.

- OUAIS ! TU ES LA MEILLEURE GINNY ! Crièrent Hermione et Ron ensemble.

- Vous allez me faire rougir arrêtez… Murmura Ginny mal à l'aise.

- Tu l'es déjà Weasmoche ! Un peu plus, on ne verrait pas la différence. Critiqua Pansy en passant.

- Répète, que je te fasse mal ! Menaça Ginny sur les nerfs.

- Oh, que j'ai peur, je tremble de partout… Se moqua Pansy.

- Tu vas voir, espèce de sale petite… Commença Ginny folle de rage.

- Que de mots vilains, dans cette si vilaine bouche… Commenta Blaise en arrivant.

- Votre maman ne vous a pas apprit à dire ou ne pas dire certaine chose ? Que je suis bête, elle n'avait pas le temps à vrai dire. Hein les deux Weasley, tomber en cloque tout les ans sa doit être dur ? Insulta Draco en rigolant.

- Et toi ton père, il ne t'a pas apprit à fermer ta grande bouche la Fouine ? Que je suis bête, il est en prison, ca va être un peu dur… Répliqua Ron en arrivant à coté de sa sœur.

- Mon père m'a apprit tout ce qu'il faut savoir, contrairement à toi Weasley ! Je sais reconnaitre les gens de bonne confiance et les gens qui se foutent des autres et les utilisent. Cracha Draco.

- Et sa veut dire quoi ca ? Questionna Hermione curieuse.

- Hum, hum, la Sang de Bourbe parle ! Quel miracle, Merlin nous a entendu ! Cria Pansy.

- Tu vas voir toi ! Menaça Ron en serrant ses poings.

- Le Wistiti qui protège son castor… Quel romantisme, je vais vomir. Critiqua Blaise en rangeant son livre.

- Toi l'arabe on ne t'a pas sonné ! Et puis répondez au moins aux questions qu'on vous pose ? S'insurgea Ginny.

- Vous vous servez d'une certaine personne juste pour vous protégez ou pour avoir ce que vous voulez. Vous êtes fourbes et manipulateurs ! Vous croyez qu'on ne le sait pas pour Harry ? Sa vous en bouche un coin… Répondit Draco en souriant narquoisement.

- Toi… Tu… Bégaya Ron tout rouge de honte et de colère.

- Ne vous bilez pas les Weasley, avec votre mémoire de poisson rouge, je me demande si vous arrivez à comprendre et à retenir. Claqua Pansy.

- T'es morte Parkinson ! Menaça Ginny en s'avançant vers Pansy et voulant la frapper.

- On ne la touche pas, c'est clair ? Tu touche à ma Pansy, tu a affaire à moi. Siffla Harry en prenant la main de la rouquine.

- Harry… Pourquoi ? Pleura Hermione étonnée et complètement choquée.

- Pourquoi quoi ? On ne touche pas à Pansy, c'est tout ! Sinon c'est moi qui viens, c'est clair ou non ? Claqua Harry en colère.

- Oui mais, Harry, on est tes amis… Tenta Hermione en prenant la main du Survivant.

- Que de belle parole, je vous remercie… Nous nous avons cours, et je n'ai pas que ca à faire de vous entendre chialer sur vos états d'âmes, ou sur vos problèmes personnels ! Conclut Harry en glissant un mot dans la main d'Hermione.

- Un problème Potter ? S'incrusta Rogue avec un mince sourire.

- Oui un gros problème… On ne touche pas à Pansy, et surtout pas quand c'est ma petite amie ou même mon amie ! Répondit Harry content de ce spectacle.

- Bien, 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Dit Rogue avec son célèbre rictus.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Pleurnicha Ginny au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- On ne frappe pas un élève et on ne le menace pas tout cours. Et Potter a raison vous avez cours, alors tout le monde dégage. Finit Rogue avant de partir.

Et c'est ainsi que les manigances des Serpentard commencèrent, que les pleurs de Ginny redoublèrent et que la colère et la jalousie de Ronald s'accrurent. Hermione sous le choc du comportement d'Harry, put enfin remarquer un petit parchemin dans sa main. Elle l'ouvrit, le lut et sourit doucement. Ron curieux, baissa sa tête pour voir qui était l'auteur de ce message, prit complètement le papier et le lut.

_Je serais dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor ce soir. J'en peux plus de ses Serpents, il faut que je vous parle ! Je vous dis à ce se soir, et ne cherchez pas à comprendre Malfoy et les autres… Ils disent n'importe quoi. _

_A ce soir, et faites comme si on étés en colère, comme ca pas de soupçon._

_Harry._

Tout le monde souffla, se calma, enfin pour certain, et partit avec une tête de zombie sortit de leur tombe.

Harry se dirigea vers la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, se mit sur le mur avoisinant la porte de la classe et attendit patiemment, avec les autres. Après tout, c'était leur premier vrai cours avec Rogue en DCFM, et les étudiants ne savaient toujours pas le thème. Après tout avec Rogue, on devait s'attendre à tout, et même au pire !

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là et la Maitre des Potions sortit dans le couloir, son visage cireux toujours encadré par deux rideaux de cheveux graisseux. Le silence tomba aussitôt sur la file d'élèves qui attendaient.

- Allez-y. Dit-il.

En entrant dans la salle, Harry regarda autour de lui. Rogue avait déjà imposé sa personnalité à la pièce. Elle était plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire, à cause des rideaux qui masquaient les fenêtres, et éclairée par des chandelles. De nouvelles images étaient accrochées aux murs : la plupart montraient des gens qui souffraient, exhibant d'horribles blessures ou des parties du corps étrangement déformées. Personne ne dit mot tandis qu'ils s'installaient en regardant ces monstrueuses représentations. L'Elu pensa tout de suite que Rogue voulait intimider, et vraiment commencer ses cours. Le début des Informulés était de la rigolade a ce qui allait suivre.

- Je ne vous ai pas demandé de sortir vos livres, fit remarquer Rogue qui referma la porte et vint se placer derrière son bureau, face à la classe.

Hermione, et plusieurs autres élèves firent retomber leurs exemplaires de _Affronter l'ennemi sans visage _dans leur sac.

- J'ai certaines choses à vous dire qui exigent une pleine et entière attention.

Ses yeux noirs se promenèrent sur les élèves tournés vers lui, s'arrêtant une fraction de seconde de plus sur Harry, qui se concentrait plus qu'autre chose sur sa barrière mentale.

- Je crois que, jusqu'à présent, vous avez eu cinq professeurs différents pour assurer ce cours.

_« Tu crois… Comme si tu ne les avais pas vus arriver et repartir en espérant que tu serais le suivant, Rogue. »_ Pensa Harry en regardant son professeur.

- Bien entendu, ces professeurs ont tous eu leurs propres méthodes et leurs sujets de prédilections. Etant donné, la confusion qui en a résulté, je suis surpris que beaucoup d'entre vous aient réussi à décrocher une BUSE dans cette matière. Je serais encore plus surprit si vous parveniez tous à travailler suffisamment pour suivre le programme de l'ASPIC, qui sera beaucoup plus avancé.

Rogue quitta son bureau et entreprit de faire le tour de la salle, parlant maintenant d'une voix plus basse. Les élèves durent tendre le cou pour ne pas le perdre de vue.

- Les Forces du mal, poursuivit Rogue, sont nombreuses, diverses, toujours changeantes et éternelles. Les combattre, c'est comme combattre un monstre aux multiples têtes. Chaque fois qu'on en tranche une, une autre repousse, plus cruelle encore et plus rusée qu'avant. Vous devez affronter ce qui est instable, mouvant, indestructible.

- C'est une Hydre, monsieur. Claqua Harry en souriant.

- 10 points pour Serpentard. Je vois, Potter, que vous pouvez étudier des sujets tout aussi encombrant et ennuyant. Coupa Rogue.

- Mais monsieur, cette image que vous avez utilisée, n'est-elle pas une Hydre ? Sourit Harry.

- Vous voulez quoi, Potter ? Que je parle au directeur de votre cerveau qui a réussi à être exploité ? Demanda sournoisement Rogue.

- Oh que non ! Juste que j'adore vous dire des trucs super importants, mais que vous ne voulez pas entendre. Répondit Harry.

- Non monsieur. Reprit Rogue.

- Pas besoin d'utiliser « Monsieur », Professeur. Rigola Harry.

- Retenue samedi soir dans mon bureau. Conclut Rogue rouge de colère.

- Quoi ? C'est tout, l'Elu, ne peut pas avoir plus ? Cracha Ron complètement fou de jalousie.

- Mais si tu veux ma place, Weasley, je veux bien te la donner. Siffla Harry.

- 15 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Reprenons ! Les Forces du Mal, sont partout, et comme vous le savez déjà, vous assimilez la Magie Noir aux Forces du Mal, ce qui n'est pas totalement faux, mais je vais vous prouver et vous faire apprendre que certains sorts, ou autres techniques sont utilisés par des Mages Blanc ou autre personne détestant la Magie Noir.

Harry regardait fixement Rogue. C'était une chose de reconnaitre les forces du Mal comme un ennemi dangereux, une autre d'en parler comme le faisait Rogue, de ce ton caressant, amoureux.

- Vos défenses, continua Rogue, d'une voix un peu plus sonore, doivent par conséquent être aussi flexibles et inventives que les forces qu'il vous faut vaincre. Ces images (il en montra quelques-unes en passant devant) donnent une assez bonne idée de ce qui arrive lorsqu'on subit un sortilège Doloris, par exemple (il désigna d'un geste une sorcière qui hurlait de douleur), ou le baiser d'un Détraqueur (un sorcier recroquevillé, le regard vide, effondré contre un mur), ou l'agression d'un Inferius (une masse sanglante gisant sur le sol).

- Est-ce quelqu'un a vu un Inferius, récemment ? Demanda Parvati Patil d'une petite voix aigue. On est sur qu'il s'en sert ?

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a eu recours à des Inferi dans le passé, répondit Rogue, vous seriez donc bien inspirés de supposer qu'il peut à nouveau en faire usage. A présent…

Il passa de l'autre coté de la salle pour revenir à son bureau et les élèves le suivirent des yeux, sa robe sombre virevoltante derrière lui, que lui seul avait le savoir de faire ce geste comme ceci.

- … J'imagine que vous vous êtes préparés et entrainés pour étendre votre savoir et votre technique sur les sortilèges Informulés ? Quel est l'avantage d'un sortilège Informulé ?

La main d'Hermione jaillit aussitôt, Rogue prit son temps, regardant tous les autres pour être sur qu'il n'avait pas le choix. D'un ton sec, il dit alors :

- Très bien… Miss Granger ?

- Votre adversaire ne sait pas quel genre de magie vous allez utiliser, répondit Hermione, ce qui vous donne une fraction de seconde d'avance sur lui.

- Une réponse copiée presque mot pour mot dans _Le Livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 6_, remarqua Rogue d'un air dédaigneux (dans un coin de la classe, Draco ricana un peu fort pour que tout le monde l'entende), mais correcte sur le fond. Oui, ceux qui parviennent à user de magie sans formuler d'incantation bénéficient d'un effet de surprise lorsqu'ils jettent un sort. Tous les sorciers n'en sont pas capables, bien sur. C'est une question de concentration et de force mentale dont certains (son regard malveillant s'attarda à nouveau sur Harry) forcent trop ou ne se concentre pas assez.

Harry savait que Rogue parlait de son malaise de la dernière fois et de leurs désastreuses leçons d'Occlumencie de l'année précédente. Il refusa de baisser les yeux et le fixa d'un regard noir jusqu'à ce que Rogue détourne le sien.

- Vous allez passez devant moi pour me montrer vos talents en Informulé, et ensuite je vous mettrais en binôme pour que vous fassiez un duel en Informulé, où la je vais vous noter : sur votre position, vos techniques et vos sorts, bien sur. Allez-y.

Et la classe passa devant le professeur qui était implacable. Certains passaient haut la main, d'autre où cela passait juste et d'autres ou c'était catastrophique. Les minutes passèrent, et Rogue fit les binômes, qui bien sur étaient Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Les tables et les chaises disparurent et les élèves prirent la salle de classe pour une salle de duel. Les Gryffondor d'un coté et les Serpentard de l'autre. Rogue, lui, passa derrière les élèves, avec un parchemin dans la main, ce qui donna encore plus de stress aux élèves.

Chaque duelliste passa sous les yeux noirs de leur professeur qui écrivait peu mais surement d'une manière inflexible qui expliquait tout.

En effet, Harry, juste après son salut, balança des sorts aussi rapides et Informulés les uns après les autres. Quand à Ron, la rapidité de son coéquipier, le faisait déglutir, et enfin perdre. La classe vit avec étonnement ou effroi, un rouquin partir embrasser le mur de derrière. Les étudiants ne firent aucun bruit, aucun ne bougea et Ronald Weasley se releva avec beaucoup de difficulté avec l'aide d'Hermione complètement choquée par le comportement des deux garçons. Les élèves regardèrent le professeur Rogue, comme pour savoir ce qu'il fallait faire, et un silence pesant et menaçant s'installa dans la classe.

- Beaucoup d'entre vous, savent maitriser les Informulés, comme nous vient de le montrer Potter, et d'autres ne savent rien faire et se la coulent douce, comme nous l'a prouvé Weasley ! Alors écoutez-moi bien, ce n'est pas parce que pendant ces 5 dernières années vous n'avez rien fait, qu'avec moi sa va être la même chose. A partir de maintenant, vous allez travailler comme des sixièmes années et non pas comme des babouins qui règlent leurs comptes dans ma salle et dans un duel qui plus est ! Sortez, et travaillez vos Informulés. Menaça Rogue en parlant de plus en bas.

Et la classe sortit, complètement éberlué du cours et de leur professeur. Certains pensèrent qu'il fallait juste s'entrainer pour faire plaisir à Rogue, grâce à cela il ne pourra plus se plaindre. Et d'autre pensaient qu'il fallait s'entrainer dur et tout les jours pour avoir au moins un niveau de sixième année.

La journée se passa tranquillement, et bien sur, tout le monde parla du duel d'Harry et Ronald de la matinée ce qui fit soupirer l'Elu. Le soir arriva, le diner aussi, et tout les jeunes se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle et mangèrent avec entrain et bonne humeur.

- Hey Riry ! Bonne nouvelle, le premier match de Quidditch est Gryffondor-Serpentard. Oncle Sev' n'a pas eu besoin de demander ou de planifier son programme. Dumbledore à décider de commencer par les maisons ennemies, car apparemment, cela va apaiser les rivalités entre maisons. Expliqua Draco content.

- Moi je dis, que cela va plutôt les augmenter, surtout avec ce que l'on va faire… Murmura Blaise en mangeant

- Oui, mais personne ne le saura, alors personne ne doutera ! Bien récapitulons… Le match est déjà programmé, ce soir Harry va voir ses deux « amis ». Il se fait inviter par les deux ignares et nous on l'a dans la poche ! S'exclama Pansy.

- En résumé, c'est parfait. Mais, oui c'est sa. Il faudra juste que quelqu'un reviennent avec les mouchards que je vais installer dans le bureau du Capitaine et dans les vestiaires. Se rappela Harry en se servant du poulet.

- Je le ferais, nos Sélections se superposent. Eux, c'est le mercredi après-midi, et nous c'est le soir. J'ai juste à aller après les réunions qui suivront. Murmura Blaise.

- Sans oublier des entrainements qui vont suivre avant le match ! J'imagine déjà leurs têtes… Susurra Pansy aux anges.

- Et bien sur, tu prendras un objet extraordinaire, que j'ai en ma possession, qui est ma cape d'invisibilité. Tu verras c'est génial ! S'écria Harry.

- T'en as une ? Elle ne se fatigue pas ? Ou tu l'as eu ? Demanda Draco curieux.

- Non, depuis ma première année je l'utilise et elle est toujours intacte, mais où je l'ai eu… Je ne sais pas, c'était un de mes cadeaux de ma première année, mais je pense que c'est Dumbledore qui l'avait. Répondit Harry en se remémorant ses souvenirs.

- Et tu as d'autres choses à nous dire ? Questionna Pansy curieux.

- La Carte du Maraudeur… Murmura Harry en mangeant.

- Oh par la barbe de Merlin, elle existe vraiment ! Ce n'est pas un Mythe ! Cria Pansy impressionnée.

- C'est quoi la Carte du Maraudeur ? Demanda Blaise.

- Apparemment c'est une carte qui montre Poudlard, et ses secrets. Mon père m'a dit que c'était un objet utile. Ceux qui l'ont inventé, avaient des noms bizarres, il y avait Lunard, Patmol, Queudver et Cordue je crois. Expliqua Pansy.

- C'est une carte, qui révèle les passages secrets, où se trouve chaque habitant de Poudlard, et elle révèle les fausses identités. Et Pansy, c'était Cornedrue, Lunard, Patmol et Queudver. Qui étaient respectivement mon père, Rémus Lupin, mon parrain et Peter Pettigrow. Reprit Harry.

- C'était ton père et ses amis qui ont fait cette carte ? C'est génial, sa va nous servir, pour sortir de la Chambre ou la nuit. Dit Draco.

- Impressionnant ! Dommage qu'il n'y ai pas de Carte pour le terrain de Quidditch ou encore le Lac Noir… Marmonna Blaise un peu déçu.

- J'y venais ! Les jumeaux Weasley, m'ont fait des cartes similaires mais pour la Foret Interdite, le Lac Noir et le terrain de Quidditch. Si ce n'est pas cool ca, on va pouvoir se promener totalement dans Poudlard quand on veut, grâce à ces petites cartes ! Répondit le jeune Potter.

- La je suis d'accord. Bon si je comprends bien, mercredi soir, je vais dans le vestiaire des Gryffondor, je prends les mouchards grâce à la cape d'invisibilité et aux cartes qu'Harry va me passer. Résuma Blaise.

- Oui, et moi après, je vais aller voir Théodore pour tout lui passer. Conclut Pansy contente.

- Bien, Harry le plan commence bientôt, pendant que nous allons préparer une réunion avec les autres Serpentard, toi tu vas manipuler tes « amis », pour ensuite nous rejoindre dans la Salle Commune. OK ? Demanda Draco sérieux.

- Pas de problème, mais je ne vous garantis rien pour Weasley, il commence à me faire chier comme personne… Marmonna Harry dans sa barba inexistante.

- Pansy, ton sort que tu voulais faire est prêt ? Demanda Blaise.

- MES Sorts ! Et oui, j'aurais juste besoins des autres Serpentard, mais ca, aucun problème. Il faudra juste s'entrainer pour que les sorts fonctionnent pendant tout le match. Répondit Pansy fière d'elle.

- OK, tu nous explique ca pendant qu'Harry manipule Castor et les Weasley. Bon et bien à toi de jouer Riry, tes « amis » partent… Conclut Blaise en posant ses couverts.

- Ouais, souhaitez-moi bonne chance… Finit Harry avant de partir.

Et le jeune Potter, partit pour rejoindre 3 Gryffondor, sous le nom d'Hermione, Ron et Ginny qui partaient dans leur Salle Commune aux septièmes étages.

Le jeune Potter attendit un peu devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, qui la regardait avec de grands yeux et un air choqué en voyant les couleurs de Serpentard, ce à quoi Harry ne prêta guère d'attention. Ce dernier donna le mot de passe, entra discrètement dans la Salle des Rouge et Or et s'avança vers Hermione qui était déjà à ses devoirs sur une table. Il se mit derrière la jeune fille, et mit ses mains sur ses yeux, ce qui l'a fit sursauter de sa chaise.

- Ron, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer, j'ai des devoirs et Harry va bientôt arriver. Sermonna Hermione sans se retourner.

- Je suis déjà la… Murmura Harry à son oreille en souriant.

- TOI ! On peut savoir ce que tu fais la ? Cria Ron déjà en colère.

- Et bien, j'ai donné un papier à Mione en lui disant que je viendrais ce soir… Résuma Harry. Tu ne lui as pas donné Hermione ?

- Si, mais avec ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui, la tension est monté entre vous, ca se sent et ca se voit. Répondit Ginny mal à l'aise.

- Pourquoi tu as laissé Malfoy et sa bande nous dire des choses affreuses ? Pourquoi as-tu attaqué Ron sans raison ? Questionna Hermione toute rouge.

- Hermione, ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir chez les Serpents crois-moi… Mais si je vous défends, ils vont se douter de quelque chose, et ce que je veux faire va être encore plus dur. C'est ma seule chance de connaitre les plans de Voldemort ! Mentit Harry.

- On comprend très bien, mais tu as changé Harry ! S'exclama Ginny en commençant à pleurer.

- Je suis désolé, depuis la mort de Sirius, je ne suis plus le même, mais… Mais, je ne vais pas être un gamin qui est derrière Dumbledore toute ma vie. Si j'en crois la prophétie, c'est moi seul qui dois vaincre Voldemort. Expliqua le jeune Potter.

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi j'ai fais un saut de trois mètre de long ce matin et pourquoi tu m'envoie des piques aussi tranchante qu'un rasoir ? Questionna Ron en colère.

- Et bien vois-tu _Ronald_, ton comportement de ce moment me donne envie de te foutre sur la gueule une belle claque. Toi aussi tu as changé ! Je réagis comment, à ton avis à cause de cela ? Je vais te remercier pour ca, à cause de toi mes barrières d'Occlumencie ont faiblies, et je suis sur que Rogue en a profité pour regarder en moi ! Explosa Harry en se tournant vers le rouquin.

- Tu m'as fichu la honte devant tout le monde ! Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Cria Ron tout rouge.

- Que tu te l'a ferme, ca fait partit de mon plan, il faut que je sois un véritable Serpentard pour que Malfoy et les autres me croient ! Répondit Harry.

- Et bien avec cette engueulade, c'est sur que la Fouine et les autres vont y croire… Maintenant que c'est régler, sa vas bien Harry ? Changea Ginny en souriant.

- Oui, mis à part que j'ai mal dormi, mais à part sa… C'est bon ! Répondit Harry en souriant.

- Voldemort, je présume… Marmonna Hermione.

- Oui, mais c'était des hallucinations, si c'était des personnes j'aurais été voir Dumbledore depuis longtemps. Il faut juste que je m'entraine à l'Occlumencie un peu plus… Expliqua Harry en souriant.

- Et hum… Avec Parkinson, c'est heu… C'est vrai ? Bégaya Ginny toute rouge.

- Pansy ! Bah bien sur, je ne joue pas avec les sentiments des autres, je l'aime ! Elle est charmante, et puis c'est la seule qui me fait totalement confiance. Mentit Harry avec un sourire narquois caché.

- Oh, mais on reste amis, hein Harry ? Balbutia Ginny la tête basse.

- Bien sur, ne vous en faites pas ! Vous êtes les meilleurs ! D'ailleurs, quoi de beau ici ? Neville et tout ca, ils vont bien ? Questionna Harry curieux.

- Et bien, Neville a prit du poil de la bête, il se concentre mieux en cours et puis il s'entraine dur ! Répondit Hermione fière de son ami.

- Et bien c'est cool tout sa ! Et le Quidditch ? Vous y jouez ? Ron, c'est toi le capitaine, je présume ? Demanda Harry discrètement.

- Non, c'est encore Katie, mais surement l'année prochaine… Mais je suis toujours le gardien de but, et Ginny vas se présenter comme Attrapeur ou Poursuiveur. Répondit Ron.

- Mais c'est cool, tout sa ! Je vous félicite, équipe de choc cette année, on dirait ! Rigola Harry.

- Oui, tu veux regarder nos sélections avec Hermione ? Demanda Ginny timidement.

- Pourquoi pas… C'est quand ? Je peux vraiment venir ? S'exclama Harry.

- Oui, après tout, tu es toujours un Gryffondor ! Et puis, au moins je ne serais pas seule. Répondit Hermione.

- Et tu pourras voir les exploits de ma sœur sur un balai ! S'écria Ron.

- Oui ! C'est mercredi après-midi, rejoint nous au stade… Cria Ginny contente.

- Pas de problème, je risquerais d'être en retard, les Serpentard, vont me poser des questions, alors ne vous en faites pas. Dit Harry un peu inquiet.

- T'en fais pas vieux. Tu ne vas pas louper grand-chose. Expliqua Ron.

- OK ! Bah comme sa, on passera plus de temps ensemble et si je ne peux pas voir Dumbledore, et si je vous dis des choses, vous lui direz de ma part. Plaisanta le Survivant.

- Oui, on serait ravi de t'aider. Après tout, les amis sert à sa ! S'écria Hermione ravie de la tournure des événements.

- Oui, bon il faut que je vous laisse, je dois rattraper l'Histoire de la Magie et faire mes devoirs. Je vous dis à mercredi et bonne chance ! Dites bonjours à Neville de ma part. Conclut Harry avant de partir.

- Oui, au revoir Harry ! Finirent Ginny, Ron et Hermione.

Et le Serpentard partit avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Après tout, il était invité aux sélections de Quidditch des Gryffondor, Weasley et Granger croient toujours en lui… Que demander de plus ? Un sourire encore plus grand naquit sur ses lèvres quand il vit Luna arriver seule et pieds nus.

- Les Joncheruines m'ont reprit mes baskets. Tu m'aides à les retrouver Harry ? Commença Luna avec un grand sourire.

- Sacré Serdaigle ! Attends deux secondes, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire Luna… _Accio basket de Luna_. Répondit Harry.

- Merci Harry. Il y a Neville qui va t'envoyer un truc par hibou, enfin ta mouche miniature, tu l'a recevra jeudi midi. Murmura Luna en sautillant.

- Pourquoi il ne peut pas me le passer de ses mains propres ? Questionna Harry curieux.

- Il s'entraine beaucoup avec moi dans la Salle sur Demande et il est souvent à la bibliothèque. Il veut devenir plus fort pour t'aider… Et puis, je suis sur qu'il veut impressionner Rogue pour ses cours. Dit Luna en partant en faisant le tour d'elle-même.

- OK ! Merci et puis fait attention aux Joncheruines Luna ! S'exclama Harry en souriant.

- Et toi aux Nargoles, ils trainent beaucoup autour de toi, à ce que j'ai vu ! Conclut Luna.

Et c'est comme ca que le Survivant partit en courant dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard, et qu'il y rejoignit Pansy, Draco et Blaise et tout les autres Serpentard. Certains apprirent la chanson pour Weasley et d'autres des sorts qui faisaient accroitre le son et montraient des images.

- Et toi, de ton coté, sa a marcher ? Questionna Blaise.

- Oui, Granger m'a invitée à venir aux sélections ! Je te donnerais la cape et la carte mercredi midi… Répondit Harry en s'assaillant sur un fauteuil.

- Et bien tout marche à merveille alors, s'écria Draco, ET TOI LA BAS ! Continue à chanter, sinon tu vas sentir la colère d'un Malfoy ! Allez bouge tes fesses…

- Draco et sa répartie légendaire, c'est sacré et tellement drôle ! Plaisanta Pansy morte de rire.

- Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Je la garde en souvenir… Pouffèrent Blaise et Harry.

Le mercredi arriva, sans grand événement, ou autre qui fut organisé par Harry et ses amis. Ce dernier sortit de son lit avec un grand sourire, s'habilla et partit pour la Grande Salle. Les cours arrivèrent à grande vitesse, la fin aussi ce qui étonna Draco et les autres. Ils mangèrent, Harry, donna la cape et la carte à Blaise qui regardait ces objets comme des reliques très chère. Quand à Draco et Pansy, ces derniers voulurent partir, mais l'héritière Weasley, se vengea de la dernière fois sans aucune discrétion !

En effet, les deux compères voulurent partir de la Grande Salle sous le regard de l'Elu, mais Ginny se retourna et balança sa coupe sur la chemise de Pansy. Harry écarquilla les yeux, failli s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille, et partit voir la rouquine et son amie qui s'envoyaient des regards noirs. Doux euphémisme car, si on regardait de plus près les yeux de Pansy Parkinson, on pouvait deviner que l'Avada Kedavra, ne pouvait pas tuer aussi vite que son regard. Draco quand à lui, était en train de se retenir de rire derrière son amie qui gardait un minimum de calme devant tout les élèves.

- Pans', t'a pris ta douche ! Pour ton anniversaire, je vais t'acheter du jus de citrouille, si tu veux ! Plaisanta Draco mort de rire.

- Draco, si tu veux que ton joli minois ne soit pas déformé, je te conseille de fermer ta grande bouche ! Menaça Pansy.

- Calme Pansy, tu ne vas pas t'énerver pour ca. Enfin si, fait le, car c'est trop drôle, vu ta réaction, je ne l'oublierais pas ! S'exclama l'héritier Malfoy.

- Non, je ne me calmerais pas ! Cria Pansy hors d'elle. TOI, on ne t'a pas appris à te retourner calmement et sans un verre ? Rachète-toi une vie, vas pourrir chez toi et réfugie-toi dans les jupons de ta mère ! Ou ce qu'il en reste… Mais recommence ce que tu as fait, et tu es morte !

- C'est une menace ? S'égosilla Ginny sous le choc.

- Prends sa comme tu veux, stupide rouquine ! Menace, promesse, mais je te jure que je le ferais ! Et sa tout le monde peut en être témoin, mes parents seront fier de moi, foi de PARKINSON ! Assura Pansy.

- Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? C'est la meilleure de l'année celle-là ! Rigola Ginny. Il va pleuvoir des Gallions si sa continue…

- Et bien, ta famille sera contente, va prendre un sac poubelle, enfin ton chez toi, et vas chercher l'argent qui tombe du ciel ! Ca vas nous faire des vacances… Vas pleurer, vas rigoler et vas faire chier ton monde ailleurs que devant moi ! Sinon je te jure que tu vas passer l'arme à gauche ! Ironisa Pansy.

- Miss Parkinson, on peut savoir pourquoi menacez-vous un de mes élèves ? S'incrusta Mac Gonnagall

- Et vous on peut savoir, pourquoi vous les protégez ? Par la barbe de Merlin, que vous êtes barbante… Claqua Pansy hors d'elle.

- Pans', viens on va dans la Salle Commune. Sinon, il va y avoir un génocide, dans deux minutes. Rigola Draco qui se tenait les cotes.

- Surement pas ! Mon père m'a dit de régler mes problèmes, et cette stupide rouquine se cache derrière une veille bique ! Aucun sens, rien elle n'est rien ! Expliqua Pansy.

- Je ne vous permets pas, Miss Parkinson ! 20 points en moins pour Serpentard, et vous aurez une heure de retenue. Ordonna le professeur de Métamorphose.

- Je fais ce que je veux ! On va s'expliquer, Professeur, et devant tout le monde ici présent ! Siffla Pansy.

- Ouais vas-y Pansy ! Je suis de tout cœur avec toi ! Bon je commence… Il était une fois, dans un collège appelé Poudlard, situé en Angleterre, une jeune fille appelée Pansy Parkinson qui voulait sortir de la Grande Salle de ce collège. Malheureusement, une fillette, et la rival de Miss Parkinson, se retourna sur son passage et balança le contenu de sa coupe sur la belle robe de Pansy… Commença Draco mort de rire.

- Mais, Pansy, ne se laissa pas faire et commença à s'énerver à cause de cet affront qui fut fait par une paysanne et donc une pauvre qui se nommait Ginerva Weasley. Notre jeune héroïne voulu remettre les choses au clair, mais un drame se produit et personne ne put régler ses comptes. Une horrible vieille bique se permit de s'interposer dans les affaires de la belle Miss Parkinson, et protégea Weasley. Ce qui rendit folle de rage Pansy qui insulta son Professeur ! Continua Pansy avec un sourire narquois.

- Ma collègue ici présente, et mon amie, Pansy Parkinson, est-elle coupable ? Oui, juste pour une seule chose, de son caractère de folle qui la rend superbement attirante ! Cria Draco pour que tout le monde l'entende, ce qui marcha.

- Ma rivale, ennemie, et petite rouquine qui est Ginny Weasley, est-elle coupable de ce qui se passe à l'heure qui l'est ? Oui, elle m'a balancé son contenu, ne s'est pas excusée et en plus elle vient se mettre dans les jupons de son professeur adoré ! Si c'est sa les Gryffondor, je comprends pourquoi Harry est partit… Reprit Pansy en montrant Weasley comme une coupable.

- La n'est pas la question, Miss Parkinson ! Vous aurez tout de même une retenue, après tout, le Professeur Rogue, ne vous a pas dit, il n'y a pas longtemps que ne devait pas menacer un élève ? La question est régler et pour ce qui est de Gryffondor, de ses valeurs et de Potter, cela ne vous regarde pas ! Claqua Mac Gonnagall.

- Et bien, moi je pense que si Professeur. Voyez-vous, je suis le copain de Pansy et elle me demande pourquoi j'ai changé de maison, alors que personne n'a le droit de le faire. Je vais te le dire ma Pansy, vois-tu, le Choixpeau, a voulu m'envoyer à Serpentard dès ma première année, mais moi, comme j'étais avec Weasley et Granger, je n'ai pas voulu les perdre car ils étaient mes seuls amis, alors con comme j'étais, j'ai demandé au Choixpeau de m'envoyer autre part qu'à Serpentard. S'incrusta Harry pour partir.

- Et les valeurs mon Harry ? Ne les oublie pas ! Sourit Pansy en allant dans les bras de son ami.

- Et bien, moi je respectais les valeurs de Gryffondor, après tout foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir, je savais le faire. Etre courageux, je savais le faire aussi en te sauvant Weasley. Après, je n'ai retenue que celles-là… Se rappela Harry en embrassant Pansy sur le front.

- Et bien je te préfère en Serpentard, classe, rusé, narquois et bien foutu ! Raisonna Pansy.

- Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir ! Hey Dragon… Commença Harry.

- Appelle moi comme sa, et tu es mort, et pour ca le Seigneur Noir me baisera les pieds… Interrompit Draco.

- Draco, fais, encore des avances à Pansy et je te jure que je dis à Peeves ce qu'il ne faut pas faire… Menaça Harry en faisant un clin d'œil.

- Tu ne sais pas comment il faut faire… Et puis, qu'est ce que Peeves vas faire ? Questionna Draco curieux.

- J'ai juste besoin de demander à Fred et Georges de me dire comment faire et le tour est joué ! Répondit Harry. Pour ce qui est de l'autre question, seul Peeves a le secret de faire des conneries aussi grosses que sa tête…

- Tu marques un point… Bon, viens Pansy, Rogue nous donneras ton heure de colle ce soir. Harry, on te salut ! Conclut Draco mort de rire.

- Ouais, ouais… Finit Harry en partant lui aussi.

Et c'est comme sa, que Ginny se retrouva toute rouge, que les Gryffondor furent humiliés et que les autres étudiants se retrouvèrent sous la table en train de rire.

L'après midi commença et les sélections de Quidditch aussi. Alors qu'Harry arriva dans les vestiaires des Gryffondor, un silence s'installa et quand les postulants et recruteurs reconnurent leur amis, ils ne firent comme si de rien ne s'était passé. Le Survivant passa devant tout le monde, dit bonjour à tous ceux qu'il n'avait pas vu ce matin, et alla voir Katie qui était dans son bureau. Celle-ci le laissa entrer, en toute confiance et ils discutèrent jusqu'à temps que les autres eurent finit.

Pendant que Katie alla se changer, Harry en profita pour mettre deux petites mouches dans le bureau du Capitaine et leur demanda d'enregistrer les conversations et les plans de la jeune fille. Cette dernière ressortit, en tenue, et partit vers le terrain, avec le reste de l'équipe, alors qu'Harry alla rejoindre Hermione dans les tribunes.

Cette dernière lui sourit, tapota le banc juste à coté d'elle, comme pour demander à son chien de venir s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Le Survivant, souffla discrètement, et s'assit à coté de Granger avec un sourire crispé sur son visage.

Les Gryffondor passèrent, un par uns, les uns plus rapidement que les autres. D'autres, furent expulsés juste avant l'entrainement, car ils ne savaient pas voler ou se mettre correctement sur leur balais ou encore s'amusaient comme des enfants dans un bac à sable.

Harry vit passer Colin et son frère Denis, pour les Batteurs, Ginny et Seamus pour le poste de Poursuiveurs et enfin, Dean, Riley et Jake, un troisième année, timide mais extrêmement mince et petit.

Les heures passèrent et enfin, Hermione, Harry et les autres Gryffondor qui avaient assistés au Sélection, ont pu enfin voir les personnes recrutées. Ginny et Seamus furent sélectionnés pour les Poursuiveurs manquants, Riley avec un large sourire pour l'Attrapeur et enfin, les frère Crivey pour les Batteurs. Katie leurs sourit gentiment, ce qui était extrêmement rare, dixit le jeune Potter qui se rappelait du peu des entrainements de l'année dernière. Le Survivant put enfin remarqué que les frères Crivey faisaient un peu pensés aux jumeaux Weasley. En effet, les deux Gryffondor avaient leurs yeux qui pétillaient, des sourires fiers ornaient leurs visages, et on aurait pu voir des éclairs de malice et de partage sur leurs visages, mais aussi dans leurs yeux.

Le Survivant partit en quatrième vitesse, avec le plus de discrétion possible… Mais, quand on s'appelait Harry Potter, la discrétion ne venait pas à lui sans aucune cape d'invisibilité. Alors, quand Harry, sortit d'une des tribunes, commença à aller vers la sortit du terrain de Quidditch, mais Ron et Ginny le stoppèrent dans son élan.

- Hey Harry tu as vu ! Je suis Poursuiveuse ! Cria Ginny heureuse.

- Katie, Seamus et moi, on va en marquer des points ! Gare au Serpentard, cette année on va la gagner cette coupe, comme l'année dernière ! S'extasia Ginny.

- L'Equipe de Serpentard est bien aussi ! Enfin, je sais qu'il y aura les Sélections juste après… Clarifia Harry doucement.

- C'est ce qu'on dit… Et puis c'est quoi comme poste de libre ? Demanda Ron curieux.

- Poursuiveur. Flint en ai à sa dernière année et il manque encore un Poursuiveur pour l'Equipe Mentit Harry.

- Nouveau Poursuiveur ! On va le massacrer ! Même si c'est un vieux ! S'exclama Ginny.

- On es les meilleurs de toute façon… Conclut Ron en souriant.

- HARRY ! RY, OU TU ES ? Il faut que je te parle ! Cria Pansy en s'incrustant.

- Je suis la ! Devant les tribunes de Pouffsoufle. Répondit Harry en se retournant.

- Hey ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Surtout avec eux ? Les Sélections sont après eux, si tu voulais regarder… Feinta Pansy en allant dans les bras du Survivant.

- Oui, je sais… Je voulais juste voir le terrain… Après tout, je ne suis plus Attrapeur. Et puis, au moins comme je suis arrivé en avance, comme tu l'as si bien dis, j'aurais une bonne place pour te voir. Mentit Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Bon, nous on s'en va… Cela m'écœure ! Siffla Ginny.

- Ginny… Ne commence pas ! Persifla Harry.

- Hum, je ne dirais rien, Gin' il a raison… Mais, au lieu d'envenimer les choses, on va aller à la réunion. Katie a déjà fait des plans et des tactiques pour le premier match ! D'ailleurs, Parkinson, tenez-vous prêt, on ne va pas y aller de main morte… Conclut Ron

- Mais le nouveau Poursuiveur fera un tonnerre de rebondissement dans toutes les tribunes… Ne t'en fait pas Weasley, j'en ai déjà vu à l'œuvre et se sont des bêtes… Claqua Pansy. Tu viens Harry, si tu veux tu peux entrer dans les vestiaires…

- OK ! Je suis tout à toi… Conclut l'Elu en partant avec son amie.

**14 pages, mais plus d'un mois d'absence…**

**Encore merci à toi Sheltan de m'avoir corrigé ce chapitre, je ne sais pas comment faire sinon de voir mes lecteurs me dire : Mon dieu que de fautes ! –'**

**Pardon, pardon pardon ! Mais le bac m'a fait stresser à mort et j'ai du aller à l'hôpital pour problème médicaux et la cerise sur le gâteau c'est que j'ai oublié mon ordi portable chez mon père et j'ai pu le récupérer 3 semaines après car Mosieur ne voulait pas me le passer ! **

**Mais arrêtons de négativer et je vous dis à la prochaine, comme certains me l'ont demandé, dans le prochains chapitre vous trouverez la réaction de notre Mage Noir préféré ! J'ai en effet coupé les Sélections, car j'ai trouvé cela difficile de décrire la scène…**

**Mais avant de vous quitter je voudrais vous demander, si vous me laissez une reviews, quel moment vous a plus ou déplut et surtout pourquoi pour que je puisse m'améliorer ! Mais je le répète, cela est ma première fiction alors un peu de douceur quand même… **

**Mais merci encore de vos reviews qui m'ont plus et je vous dis à bientôt !**

**Et sans oublier le bonne vacance qui vas avec ! xD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Voila comme je l'ai dit la dernière fois j'essaye d'aller vite mais bien quand même !**

**Ce qui j'espère marche, encore pardon pour cet énorme retard…**

**Et encore merci à Sheltan de me ****corriger car sinon je crois que mes lecteurs seront morts à l'heure qui l'est !**

**Voila la suite et si vous avez des questions à me posez dites les moi je répondrais et je mettrais mes réponses à la fin des chapitres !**

**Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez rema****rqué, mais dans le dernier chapitre où quand Harry est à son cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, c'est un extrait du livre Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. J'ai juste apporté quelques modifications et du changement ! Mais j'espère que ma f****ic vous plait autant ! Merci encore à vous tous et je vous dis bonne lecture…**

**Voila la suite qui est un peu en parallèle par rapport à notre Elu !**

**Mais bon vous allez tout de suite comprendre en lisant, j'espère que cela vas vous plaire, l'idée m'est ****venu en lisant plusieurs de vos reviews !**

Chapitre 10 : _Ou quand Voldemort tombe de son trône, Harry Potter doit se préparer pour le pire…_

Assis confortablement dans son énorme fauteuils en face de son bureau, Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Tu-Sais-Qui, alias, Celui-Dont-On- Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, alias Lord Machin ou plus connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, lisait un dossier de la plus haute importance sur ses alliés fait par un de ses Mangemorts de la plus basse catégorie. Ce dernier, allait en effet gouter à un de ses _Doloris_ bien sentit qui pouvait présager le pire pour des larbins d'un Mage Noir en colère et dans toute sa puissance.

Après tout, à la renaissance de Jedusor, ce dernier avait un visage et un corps hideux sans nez, des yeux rouges sang sans émotion et sentiments à part la colère, la puissance et la haine et surtout la folie. Mais, depuis début Juillet Severus Rogue, Maître des Potions et bien sur espion à son compte, lui avait fait une potion où il avait pu regagner son ancien corps et plus généralement sa force et sa puissance magique qu'il avait perdue à cause d'un gamin, ou plus précisément d'un bébé connu sous le nom d'Harry James Potter.

Des cheveux noirs tombaient sur son visage, son corps svelte et parfait était habillé d'un pantalon noir, avec une chemise verte foncée ouverte et d'une simple cape assortit à sa chemise. Cette cape, bien pratique d'ailleurs, était accroché par deux broches où était la Marque des Ténèbres, sa marque. La puissance magique se dégageait de son corps mais ce qui terrifiait le plus ses ennemis et même ses alliés c'était sa beauté ténébreuse et ses yeux rouges carmin qui dansaient comme les flammes de l'enfer. En bref, un Mage Noir dans toute sa puissance physique et magique !

Alors qu'une de ses fenêtres éclata sous le coup de sa colère, Lord Voldemort claqua sa langue et partit en coup de vent dans une grande salle, avec un seul trône au bout. SON trône, la ou chaque Mangemort pouvait le voir torturer ou même tuer des Moldus ou des Mangemorts sous le coup de sa colère ou juste pour s'amuser. En somme la salle qu'il adorait et la salle que ses Mangemorts redoutaient, juste après les cachots. Le Mage Noir s'assit dans son trône et appela tout ses Mangemorts grâce à ce cher Peter Pettigrow, alias Queudver, et la marque installée sur le bras de ce dernier.

Quelques secondes passèrent, sans que rien ne se passe, puis le Lord vit tout ses acolytes arriver dans des tourbillons de fumées noirs. Chaque Mangemorts s'accroupit devant lui en baissant la tête. Et la salle fut rempli en moins de 5 minutes ce qui fit sourire Voldemort. Il se leva, et alla dans chaque rang de ses larbins.

Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle sans que personne ne puisse l'interrompre. Le Lord claqua des doigts et tous ses privilégiés se firent enlevés leurs masques. Ces derniers se levèrent et allèrent à cotés des portes d'entrées, comme pour surveiller si quelqu'un allait entrer ou au contraire tenter de s'enfuir.

- Mes très cher Mangemort, comme je suis heureux de vous retrouvez ici dans cette très grande salle. J'ai lu tout les rapports et dossier que vous m'avez apporté ces dernières semaines et je dois dire que je suis amplement… Déçu… Certains d'entre vous ont connu mon mécontentement en échouant une mission de la plus importance en Juin dernier. Mais, je pensais que la punition que je leur avais infligée devant vous, était suffisante. Susurra Jedusor. Mais non, certains ne savent pas écrire, ou même ne savent pas prendre soin de leurs affaires. Ecrire un rapport ou un dossier est très simple, surtout pour de nouvelles recrues. Il faut juste me décrire la situation, ce que vous avez fait à qui, comment et pourquoi et surtout quand et si vous étiez seul ou plusieurs… Même Crabbe et Goyle le savent et depuis le début et pourtant ils ne savent presque rien faire…

- Oui Maître ! Scandèrent plusieurs voix sous le sourire sauvage de Voldemort

- Riley ! Viens devant moi… Ordonna le Lord en se mettant devant son trône.

Et un jeune homme, roux d'une trentaine d'année vint devant le Mage Noir, la tête baissée et surtout tremblant comme une feuille devant les rires de certains des Mangemorts présent dans la salle. Il s'agenouilla devant les pieds de son Maître et attendit… Longtemps pour lui, ou des sueurs froides lui glissait dans le dos et vite pour les Mangemorts et Voldemort lui-même.

- Mon cher Riley… Tu es allé en France pour aller voir des Géants pour mon compte, et je suis fier du résultat, car ces demi-portions sont avec moi dans cette guerre. Je suis plus que satisfait pour ce résultat et je t'en félicite ! Commença Jedusor avec un faux sourire.

- Merci Maître, mais je le faisais pour vous… Bredouilla le Mangemort en soufflant un peu croyant qu'il était hors de cause.

- Prends ces félicitations, tu en auras grand besoin pour ce qui va suivre. Car écoute-moi bien, quand je dis que faire un rapport c'est simple, tu dois le faire parfaitement ! Car écrire avec de la boue, et écrire des centaines de fois la même chose et surtout sur du parchemin mort et à moitié déchiré… Je me demande comment tu as fait pour faire cela et comment tu as eu le courage de me le donner juste après, et à ce que je m'en souvienne avec un grand sourire en plus. Claqua Voldemort.

- Mais, Maître… Commença Riley de peur.

- _Endoloris_ ! On ne coupe pas la parole à Lord Voldemort, et surtout on ne se fiche pas de Lord Voldemort ! Tu as eu le courage de me donner ce torchon avec un sourire ! Es-tu allé à Gryffondor ou à Serdaigle ?

- Se… Serdaigle, Mon Maître… S'égosilla Riley sous coup du sort.

- Travailles-tu au Ministère ou dans une ferme ? Questionna Jedusor en continuant sa torture.

- Au… Mi… Ministère, Mon… Seigneur ! Râla le Mangemort à terre et sans défense.

- Et, j'en suis sur, tu as déjà fais des rapports dans ta misérable vie ! Alors fais comme à ton travail, ne me déçois plus Riley… Aujourd'hui j'ai été clément… Je t'ai juste lancé des _Doloris_, la prochaine fois, tu me supplieras d'arrêter ton supplice… Conclut Voldemort.

- Pardonnez-moi Maître, je ne le referais plus… Murmura Riley tremblant et honteux.

- Bien, alors Lucius, tu vas faire équipe avec ce bon à rien et je veux que tu me donne l'emploi du temps de ce Scrimgeour et de Fudge. Je veux aussi le dossier concernant le Ministre Moldus… Ordonna Voldemort avant de partir.

- Oui Maître… Finit Lucius en se baissant.

- Et ne me déçoit pas Lucius, j'ai été clément en laissant Draco encore libre… Si tu échoue, je te jure que la vie de ton fils ne sera pas une partie de plaisir… Menaça Voldemort.

La vie est sûrement injuste vous allez me dire, mais pour Voldemort tout est permit. Depuis sa résurrection, sa soif de vengeance est inimaginable et un de ses plans tombait à l'eau. Mais, qui n'est pas Mage Noir sans le vouloir car quand un gamin prénommé Harry Potter était ami avec Draco Malfoy et qui venait chez son ami. Son plan pouvait revenir à la surface à la vitesse de la lumière. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et le Lord partit dans sa suite afin de préparer un plan tout aussi scrupuleux et secret aux yeux du monde.

Des heures passèrent et Voldemort poussa un long soupir. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était un Mage Noir qu'il n'avait pas besoin de sommeil ou de repos ! S'asseyant en tailleur sur son gigantesque lit, le Lord souffla un grand coup et ferma les yeux. Les portes de son esprit se fermèrent une a une, mais une seul resta ouverte. Une vague de magie déferla dans le corps de Tom Elvis Jedusor et ce dernier après quelques minutes de concentration et de noir intense se retrouva dans une grotte, sans vie, sans bruit.

Cette grotte, lieu de prédilection de Voldemort se trouvait devant la mer. Et cette grotte abritait un secret que seul lui savait. Il marcha un instant et failli tomber quand il découvrit un corps étendu, à terre, dans SON lieu de méditation. La colère du Mage Noir revint, il sortit sa baguette mais s'arrêta en découvrant Harry Potter devant lui, en train de dormir et de changer physiquement devant lui.

Une seule pensée vint à l'esprit du Mage Noir : « Sommeil Magique ». Un sourire orna son visage et il attendit le réveil de son ennemi avec une impatience non contenue car les murs de la grotte tremblèrent sous l'afflux de magie du Lord. Quand soudain, un gémissement se fit entendre, Voldemort se rapprocha de l'adolescent et vit que ce dernier tentait de se réveiller. Ce qu'il fit avec beaucoup de mal…

_**- Arrête de penser comme ça, Harry, tu vas encore avoir mal à la tête, si tu continue… Commença le Lord en interceptant les pensées d'Harry Potter.**_

_**- Vous ! On peut savoir c**__**e que vous faites ici ? Questionna froidement le Survivant.**_

_**- Et bien je m'octroyais, une petite sieste, quand un morveux c'est incrusté dans mon lieu préféré pour méditer ou pour récupérer mon énergie… Répondit ironiquement le Mage Noir.**_

_**- Ce n'est pas **__**de ma faute, quand même ! Et puis, il n'y pas marqué : Cet endroit appartient à Voldemort, que je sache, non ? S'exclama Harry en fronçant les sourcils.**_

_**- Du calme petit lion, je vais juste te donner un petit conseil… Claqua Voldemort en souriant narquoise**__**ment.**_

_**- Vous êtes branchés sur la même longueur d'onde ou quoi ? Interrompit Harry.**_

_**- Pardon, tu peux répéter ? Dit Voldemort en ne comprenant rien.**_

_**- Le vieux glucosé m'a dit la même chose dans une lettre… Murmura Harry en faisant une grimace.**_

_**- Le vieu**__**x glucosé… Haaa… Dumbledore, le vieux fou ? Compris Jedusor.**_

_**- Bravo, vous avez comprit ! Se moqua l'adolescent ouvertement.**_

_**- Calmes-toi Potter, sinon tu va être encore plus engourdis, est-clair ? Menaça Voldemort froidement.**_

_**- Bon, vous me le donnez se c**__**onseil, oui ou non ? Demanda le Survivant le plus bas possible.**_

_**- La prochaine fois, que tu jetteras un sort de cette envergure, et surtout un Informulé, combiné avec tes émotions ou tes sentiments, soit tu mourras, soit tu perdras la mémoire, ou ta Magie **__**prendra le dessus sur toi, PETIT, alors prends garde ! S'écria Voldemort en s'approchant dangereusement de son ennemi.**_

_**- Non, je rêve ou Voldemort veut me protéger ? Qu'est ce qui se passe, votre cœur s'est réanimé ? Cria Harry qui n'en croyait pas ses ore**__**illes.**_

_**- Enlève ce sourire, morveux. Si tu veux être dans ce Sommeil Magique toute ta vie, c'est ton problème… Mais si tu meurs, je n'aurais pas eu le plaisir de te donner la mort… Se confessa Jedusor avec un petit sourire.**_

_**- Et qu'est ce que ça peut vous **__**faire ? Questionna le jeune Potter curieux**_

_**- Et bien, c'est moi qui devrais te tuer normalement… Alors recommence, et tu auras à faire à moi, MORVEUX, ce n'est pas toi, qui devrait te tuer, que je sache ! Et puis ma proposition de la dernière fois, qu'on s**__**'est vus tient toujours. Répondit Voldemort en répondant le plus bas possible pour qu'Harry tende l'oreille.**_

_**- CHEF, OUI, CHEF ! Cria Harry en se moquant de son ennemi et en contournant la proposition.**_

_**- **_**Tu ferais un très bon Mangemort…**_** Pensa Voldemort.**_

_**- **__**Retirez ça, jamais je ne serais de votre coté ! Cria Harry froidement.**_

_**- Haa, tu as enfin pris de l'assurance et ce Sommeil Magique ne sera pas de tout repos, à ce que je vois… S'exclama Voldemort en souriant malgré lui.**_

_**- Pourquoi vous dites ça ? Question**__**na Potter curieux et inquiet.**_

_**- Et bien moi, quand je me suis vidé de mon effluve magique, quand j'avais treize ans, j'ai eu des pouvoirs en supplément. Du genre à transplaner à Poudlard, car je suis l'Héritier de Serpentard, à faire voler des objets dans **__**la pièce jusqu'à moi sans bouger le petit doigt, ou encore à savoir ou se trouvent les pièces secrètes de Poudlard, et même à aller dans la Foret Interdite sans être en danger… Et j'en passe, mais les autres, je les garde pour moi... Confessa mystérieuseme**__**nt le Mage Noir**_

_**- Et vous croyez, que j'ai tous ça moi ? S'écria Harry qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.**_

_**- Tu as lu dans mes pensées, alors que j'ai fermés mon esprit, tête à claque… Siffla Voldemort au bord de la crise de Doloris.**_

_**- Vous vous êtes regardé… **__**Murmura Harry en colère.**_

_**- Donne-moi la main. Ordonna Voldemort en tendant la sienne.**_

_**- Pardon ? Demanda Harry en ne comprenant, à son tour, rien.**_

_**- Donne-moi ta main pour que je t'aide à te relever et pour que tu te réveille ! TETE DE MULE ! Cria Voldemor**__**t sous la colère.**_

_**- Hooo, OK, voila vous êtes content… Répondit Harry en prenant la main de son ennemi.**_

Et avant que son ennemi ne parte jusqu'à Poudlard, Voldemort lui cria une chose des plus surprenantes mais utile au garçon: _«__ Pense que tu auras de nouveaux pouvoirs, et que tu changeras physiquement… » _Et c'est comme cela que Jedusor se retrouva seul dans sa grotte. Il y passa plusieurs heures en méditant et se reposant le plus rapidement possible.

Il sortit de sa méditation quotidienne avec un plan bien précis en tête. Il appela un de ses Mangemort qui se hâta de venir en transplanant dans sa chambre. D'habitude, si un larbin du Mage ferait ça, il était mort dans l'heure. Mais celui la était spécial…

Le Mangemort vint devant son Maître se baissa légèrement et Voldemort alla droit au but.

- Potter est allé dans la grotte surveille-le… Et donne-moi un rapport chaque mois, de ce qu'il fait, de ce qu'il apprend et de ce qu'il dit… Je ne veux aucune bavure et aucun retard. C'est clair ? Questionna Voldemort froidement.

- Oui, Maître… Je vous donnerais chaque rapport à cette date précise chaque mois. Dit le Mangemort en baissant les yeux.

- Et questionne-le discrètement, je veux tout savoir. Il cache quelque chose j'en suis sur… Ordonna le Mage Noir.

- Si je puis me permettre, Maître. Il fait déjà des cours de Legilimencie et d'Occlumencie avec moi, mais il commence à comprendre les bases des barrières. Il se protège de plus en plus, comme pour essayer de cacher quelque chose. Confessa le Mangemort.

- Tu fais de l'excellent travail. Pousse-le aux révélations. Ce qu'il cache, c'est simple, il a un tatouage sur son bras, car il a un Familier en forme de Serpent. Mais, pousse-le aux révélations pour que je sache ce qu'il compte faire… Claqua Voldemort en souriant.

- Je ferais cela avec soin Maître… Finit le Mangemort.

- Tu es exempté de venir aux réunions à cause de cela… Je te donnerais les rapports des réunions pour que tu ne sois pas dans l'ignorance… Ne me déçoit pas Severus… Conclut Jedusor.

- Ne vous en faite pas, je réussirais… Finit Rogue en transplanant.

Et un sourire malveillant se dessina encore une fois sur le visage de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Si son ennemi avait quelque chose à cacher, il allait le découvrir de gré ou de force. Et cela, Voldemort s'en chargerait personnellement et Potter ne pourra rien faire à part répondre, ou crier sous le coup de la torture, car le Gryffondor qu'était l'ennemi de Tom Jedusor, Harry Potter n'allait certainement pas répondre tout de suite avec un grand sourire et surtout pas devant une tasse de thé en train de rigoler avec le plus grand Mage Noir d'Angleterre.

Quand soudain, un éclair passa brièvement mais sûrement dans les yeux carmins du Lord. Quand le Mage avait une idée en tête, il devait absolument la faire ! Et cas cela tienne, si son idée pouvait amener Harry Potter dans les Ténèbres et à ses cotés, alors pourquoi pas ? Voldemort n'aimait pas les Moldus, mais un seul proverbe lui vint à l'esprit s'il voulait tout avoir : _Qui ne tente rien, __n'a rien…_

Alors prit d'une idée soudaine d'écrire, le Lord s'assit en face de son bureau sortit un parchemin, et commença à écrire d'une écriture sèche, mais propre. Après tout, écrire à son ennemi n'était pas du tout habituel chez lui, mais s'il voulait se le mettre dans la poche pour écraser Dumbledore et ensuite tout ceux qui s'opposent encore à lui, alors valait mieux s'appliquer dans ces propos.

L'inspiration lui vint, mais les propos étaient trop cru, des parchemins passèrent sous la plume de Jedusor mais toujours plus de cynisme y était, et encore doux euphémisme…

Mais alors qu'il voulut brûler tout ce qu'il avait écrit, le Lord prit une plume à Papote et commença à dicter sans réfléchir, et sans revenir en arrière en prenant de grande respiration pour pas que la lettre soit imprégnée de son impatience qui grandissait de seconde en seconde. Alors qu'il s'arrêta dans son discours, Voldemort prit un livre et l'enveloppa dans un papier pour ne pas qu'il s'abîme et accrocha la lettre en plein milieu.

Le Lord partit avec son trésor jusqu'à une mini volière, accrocha le paquet aux pattes d'un hibou Grand-duc et mit une enveloppe destiné à Severus Rogue dans le bac de l'animal. Il ordonna à ce dernier de voler le plus vite possible à Poudlard et d'apporter cela à son espion.

Et la semaine passa sans grande nouvelle apparentes. Deux ou trois coups de _Doloris_ passèrent sur les Mangemorts ou les prisonniers_, _des Moldus avait été tués ou capturés. La routine habituelle d'un Mage Noir. Mais même si Bellatrix et ce cabot de Greyback avaient réussi à « faire venir Ollivander », à provoquer quelques disparitions ou meurtres dans le monde de ces stupides Moldus, Voldemort n'avait qu'une chose en tête, depuis quelques jours…

Vous allez me dire qu'il peut-être fou, mais il voulait juste s'amuser et torturer des gens en plein champs de bataille juste pour montrer à Harry Potter que les Ténèbres gagnaient en puissance et qu'il fallait qu'il vienne vers elles !

Mais alors qu'il fut assis dans son trône devant une centaine Mangemort aussi tremblant les uns que les autres. Voldemort, grand Mage Noir de l'Angleterre s'ennuyait ferme à écouter tout les blablatages de ses larbins et de leurs rapports. Il s'ennuyait, et était plongé dans ses pensées tout aussi sombres que folles !

Mais alors qu'il souffla son mécontentement et son ennui mortel, un hibou vint se mettre sur un des accoudoirs du trône, pour tendre une patte où se trouvait un parchemin. Il lui prit sans tendresse et l'oiseau partit sans rien demander de plus.

-… Et comme je vous l'ai dit à l'instant, les… Continua un Mangemort.

- Tais-toi, je suis occupé ! Et ton rapport est tout aussi inintéressant que toi… Stupide et sans grand intérêt, maintenant retourne à ta place, tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité et surtout quand tu parles. Tu as le chance de ne pas avoir reçu de _Doloris_… Claqua Voldemort en le coupant.

Il enleva l'enveloppe sortir le parchemin et vit un mini roman qui lui était destiné. Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle, et puis quand le Lord finit sa lecture, il leva ses yeux rouges sang vers son assemblé. Il parcourra son regard carmin dessus. Un ange passa, puis les Mangemort un spectacle qu'ils n'avaient vu de leur vie. Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Lord Machin, alias Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Prononcer-Le-Nom ou encore Lord Voldemort, souriait…

Quel euphémisme me direz-vous si vous voyez la scène, car le Mage Noir était amusé de cette lettre tout aussi charmante mais outrageante pour lui. Le Gamin voulait jouer avec lui, bien…

Voldemort souffla un grand coup, se calma, arrêta de rire et posa ses yeux sur une femme.

Bellatrix Lestrange, femme plutôt belle, si on enlevait les cernes qui lui faisait office de maquillage pour ses yeux ou encore si on lui donnait des vêtements plus appropriés à son rang et qu'on limait ses ongles, leva la tête rencontra le regard de son Maître et souri… D'une manière inquiétante, sauvage mais surtout c'était un sourire ou habitait la folie…

- Ma chère Bella, mon correspondant veut s'amuser. Pourrais-tu m'apporter la charmante famille que nous avons accueillit la semaine dernière ? Demanda Voldemort en souriant méchamment.

- Celle qui chante ? A votre plaisir, mon Maître ! Tout de suite, je suppose… Répondit Bellatrix contente.

- Hélas non, ce soir vers minuit… Je veux lui préparer une surprise comme moi seul ai le goût d'en faire. Siffla le Mage Noir.

- Est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose ? Questionna sagement Bellatrix.

- Tu l'as déjà fait ! Mais vas-y je t'écoute. Ordonna Jedusor sous les rires des Mangemorts.

- Pourrais-je, être avec vous ce soir, pour torturer ces stupides Moldus ? Essaya Lestrange en fermant les yeux.

- Non, je veux juste que tu me les amène. Il chante toujours je suppose… Claqua Voldemort.

- Oui et toujours sur la même personne, ca commence à devenir exaspérant, mon Seigneur. Répondit ouvertement Bellatrix.

- Surveille ton langage et tes réponses Bellatrix, la dernière que tu as fait cela, tu as fais un allé simple pour l'infirmerie. Te rappelles-tu ? Menaça le Mage.

- Pardonnez-moi Maître, je me suis laissé aller. Punissez-moi si vous le souhaitez… Implora Bellatrix sous sa folie.

- Sacrée Bella, toujours le mot pour faire déchanter les autres ! Je le ferais plus tard, quand tu auras échoué une mission importante que je t'aurais donnée. Conclut Voldemort en souriant narquoisement.

Et Jedusor partit, faisant signe aux autres qu'ils pouvaient faire de même, car la réunion était finie. Ce que tout les Mangemorts firent au pas de courses pour être libéré mais surtout la pièce où régnait une affreuse odeur de torture.

Minuit arriva, et une famille était au centre de la salle du trône, Voldemort était devant eux et souriant d'une façon étrange en marmonnant des choses tout aussi incompréhensible pour la famille qui était terrifiée.

Sans lien, mais bloqué, la famille psalmodiait des choses qui ne servait à rien mais qui sonnait comme une chanson énervante pour les oreilles du Mage Noir qui avait sa baguette entre ses mains.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous dire « bienvenue »… Mais bienvenue dans ma salle favorite après ma suite ! Je vous ai invité ici, pour faire un cadeau à un jeune adolescent boutonneux qui a osé me défier. Alors pour m'avoir fait cela, je vais lui donner un cadeau pour avoir un courage hors norme… Expliqua Voldemort.

- Faites qu'il soit pardonné, et purifié. Faites… Marmonna la mère la tête baissée.

- Je me nomme Voldemort, et mon ennemi est Harry Potter, et cet homme m'a envoyé une lettre que je n'oublierais pas de si tôt. Je vais vous la lire et vous allez comprendre pourquoi je vous ai emmené ici… Continua le Mage.

- Pardonnez-le de sa folie et de ce démon qui… Bredouilla le père tremblant.

Et Jedusor lut tranquillement avec les yeux rouges de colère mais d'amusement. Devant une famille qui essayait de se protéger du mieux qu'elle le pouvait en disant des choses insupportables et inintéressantes. La lettre se finit, Voldemort claqua des doigts, et le parchemin disparut sous les yeux exorbités de la famille qui pleurait en silence.

- Quel culot quand même. Et il n'a que 16 ans, il est suicidaire n'est-ce pas ? Moi à sa place je ne l'aurais pas fais… Demanda le Mage en souriant mystérieusement.

- Mon dieu, sortez le démon qui est en lui pour avoir fait de la Magie… Pria toute la famille en chœur.

- Voulez-vous arrêter ces balivernes ! Je ne suis pas, comment vous dites déjà ? Ah oui c'est vrai possédé, je suis un sorcier. Et ce gamin du nom d'Harry Potter m'a amusé, mais il faut que je lui réponde, sinon les bonnes manières se font oublier. Claqua Voldemort ironiquement.

- La magie n'existe pas, vous êtes une abomination… Un monstre ! Cria le père sous la peur.

- Les Moldus ont toujours été comme sa, même dans mon temps… Méprisables et inutiles, voila pourquoi vous n'êtes rien et qu'on se cache ! Vous êtes étroits d'esprits et vous ne comprenez rien… Siffla Voldemort en colère.

Et la torture commença pour la famille qui priait en même temps comme pour être protéger. Mais les _Doloris_ s'accentuèrent, des os se cassèrent, des pleurent et des supplications sortaient des pores du Manoir sous le sourire du Mage Noir. Les heures passèrent et le père finit par tomber avec ses os cassés et sa peau déchiré. La mère pleurait la mort de son mari mais aussi pour une autre raison, sûrement la torture insoutenable qu'elle avait subie : la folie l'habitait le _Doloris_ ne l'avait pas loupé. Et dans un simple élan de courage, elle se mit à courir partout puis finit par se prendre un _Sectusempra _qui lui entailla chaque parcelle de sa peau pour laisser sortir un liquide tout à fait splendide aux yeux de Jedusor qui se réjouissait du résultat.

Les enfants eux, subirent la pire des tortures ! Après tout regarder ses parents mourir et torturés sous leurs yeux sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire était la pire des scènes pour eux.

Quand le massacre fut finit, des larmes vinrent inonder leurs visages et à cause de cela, Voldemort renifla de dédain et vint à leur encontre, comme pour leur expliquer son geste horrible.

- Vous me détester sûrement, mais détestez mon ennemi encore plus… Commença le Mage.

- Il n'est pas la, pourquoi nous le ferions ? Demanda le petit garçon, sûrement le grand frère.

- C'est simple… Il a tout regardé, du début à la fin… Répondit Voldemort en souriant narquoisement.

- Vous êtes un monstre ! Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Nous n'avons rien fait ! Cria le petit garçon en pleurant.

- Elle est bien bonne… Tu aurais été un sorcier, je suis sur que tu aurais été à Gryffondor… Dire des inepties et avoir la langue bien pendue est leur premier défaut. Siffla le Mage en le fixant avec ses yeux rouges.

- On ne vous a rien fait, faites tout ce que vous voulez avec votre ennemi mais laissez nous au moins en vie… S'il vous plaît… Supplia le petit garçon en serrant sa sœur dans ses bras.

- J'ai peur… Murmura t-elle en pleurant.

- Tu as raison d'avoir peur, car quand je fais quelques choses, je le finis. Mais vous ça sera beaucoup plus long que vos parents. Après tout, vous êtes jeunes et forts ! Claqua Voldemort en brandissant sa baguette.

Et il lança le sortilège de l'_Imperium_, les yeux de la petite fille se voilèrent sous les yeux exorbités de son frère qui recula sous la peur et la surprise de voir sa sœur devenir si calme en moins de deux secondes. Il l'appela, elle ne répondit pas, il voulut s'approcher mais sa sœur sauta sur lui et le griffa, mordit, arracha ses vêtements et tout ce qu'il faut faire pour avoir le dessus.

Mais le garçon ne se laissa pas faire, l'instinct de survie lui dicta ses gestes et il prit le dessus sur sa petite sœur. Il voulu la calmer, mais il fit le contraire et la petite fille s'énerva encore plus sous les yeux amusés de Voldemort qui se réjouissait du spectacle.

Les heures passèrent quand le Mage eut ce qu'il voulait. Ce dernier invoqua un simple couteau, le fit avancer vers les enfants, brisa l'_Imperium_ et sourit en voyant le final.

La petite fille, ne fit pas attention à ce qu'elle faisait, brandit le couteau et le planta en pleine poitrine de son frère qui la fixa pendant un long moment. La vie le quitta et la petite fille sut qu'elle l'avait tué de ses propres mains. Elle balança le couteau le plus loin, comme s'il l'avait brûlée, et secoua son frère comme pour essayer de le réveiller. Mais rien ne se fit, les yeux dans le vide, le petit garçon était mort en se battant avec sa propre petite sœur qui l'avait finalement tué.

- Merci pour ce petit divertissement. J'ai essayé cela avec beaucoup de prisonnier, il y a plus de 15 ans mais il n'y avait aucune passion comme toi tu l'as fait ! Je te tire mon chapeau, tu m'as impressionné pour une Moldus… Se moqua Voldemort en applaudissant.

- Non, non, non, NON ! Je n'ai pas pu faire cela ! Mon Dieu, pardonnez-moi, je ne le voulais pas, j'étais possédée… Commença la petite fille en pleurant.

- Cela devient lassant de vous voir prier pour une personne qui n'existe pas… _Avada Kedavra_ ! Conclut le Mage.

Et la petite fille s'effondra, les yeux ouverts où on y voyait de la peur et de la souffrance. Pendant ce temps le Lord partit de la salle et ordonna à deux Mangemorts qui traînaient dans les couloirs de son Manoir de nettoyer la salle du trône, mais de laisser la petite fille. Alors que lui, il partit dans son bureau comme si de rien ne s'était passé.

Il s'assit devant son bureau, sortit un parchemin et une plume et commença à écrire :

_Potter,_

_En réponse à__ ta précédente lettre, mon cœur ne s'est pas réanimé, au contraire. Ce petit jeu ne m'amuse plus, si tu veux mourir il faut que tu me le dises, je viens à Poudlard et je te tue d'un simple coup de baguette ! Ma patience à des limites, et tu vas bientôt la __dépasser…_

_J'espère que le rêve que tu as fait t'as plut ? Après tout, tu as osé me défier, je te fais un petit cadeau en récompense…_

_Je te le redemande encore une fois, et prends bien le temps de réfléchir, rejoins-moi et vis, ou reste avec le vieux fou ma__is tu mourras ! Je te laisse jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour me dire ta réponse. Mais j'espère que s_

_ce sera la bonne réponse car sinon, je n'aurais aucune pitié, chaque personne que tu chéris sera tuée par ta faute et devant toi sans que tu puisses y faire__ quoi que ce soit…_

_Fais ce que tu veux mais ne reporte pas la faute sur une autre personne que toi._

_A ta guise, Tom. E Jedusor_

Il prit le hibou qui était devant sa fenêtre et lui attacha la lettre à l'une de ses pattes sans aucune douceur. Ce dernier s'envola avec pour destination : Poudlard, et comme destinataire : Harry Potter. Jedusor repartit vers son bureau, et regarda encore et toujours des dossiers et des rapports de ses Mangemorts. Attentif et régulier, le Lord lisait les lignes et entre les lignes pour avoir des informations des plus importantes. Après tout, le coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange était surveillé par le Ministère et le coffre des Malfoy avait diminué d'une grosse somme d'argent qu'il avait absolument besoin. Une guerre n'était pas gratuite et les Malfoy étaient un grand atout pour lui.

Alors qu'il prépara un plan pour récupérer cet argent, Voldemort sentit un poids supplémentaire s'ajouter à son tour de taille puis à son cou. Il tourna la tête, et il découvrit un reptile immense enroulé à sa taille et un serpent qui le regardait.

_**- Nagini, ma chère, as-tu bien dormis ? Commença le Mage en Fourchelang.**_

_**- Laisse ce garçon, Tom… Avec ce rêve, il ne viendra pas vers toi. Interrompit Nagini.**_

_**- Il viendra, il ne sait même pas la moitié de son pa**__**ssé. Et quand il verra ce qu'a fait Dumbledore, il viendra en courant vers moi. Il me faut du temps et beaucoup de patience… Répondit Voldemort.**_

_**- Alors beaucoup de patience, si tu le veux près de toi. Est- ce qu'il le sait pour ce qu'il est ? Questionna N**__**agini.**_

_**- Non, mais je pense qu'il va comprendre qu'il est moi… Après tout, un sorcier n'a jamais été attaché à un autre Sorcier. Mais quand j'ai voulu le tuer, je ne pensais pas que ca arriverait. Dit le Mage pensivement.**_

_**- As-tu quelque chose pour moi ? S**__**iffla Nagini en changeant de sujet.**_

_**- Dans la salle de trône… Bon appétit, ma chère ! Expliqua Voldemort.**_

_**- Si Dumbledore découvre ce qu'est l'autre Fourchelang, tu seras dans une mauvaise position, alors essaye d'entrer aussi dans sa tête. Tu auras une lo**__**ngueur d'avance, et tu pourras intercepter tout ce que le vieux fou veut faire au sujet de ton secret. Siffla Nagini**_

_**- Dumbledore a déjà détruit ma Bague et le Journal, s'il tue Potter, il n'aura plus aucun Sauveur et la population sorcière se posera des q**__**uestions. Répliqua Jedusor en caressant son Serpent.**_

_**- Oui, mais s'il découvre que Potter correspond avec toi, il peut le tuer et dire à la population sorcière que le petit humain était avec toi… Expliqua Nagini.**_

_**- Je protégerais cet Horcruxe si précieux, **__**ne t'en fais pas Nagini, j'en ai perdu deux, je ne veux pas en perdre un troisième… Finit Voldemort.**_

_**- Alors reprends-les de leurs cachettes, ils seront avec toi et en sécurité ? S'exclama Nagini.**_

_**- Comme toi, tu l'es… Pour l'instant je me concentre sur D**__**umbledore et Potter. Si le vieux fou en découvre un autre, je le prendrais avec moi… Répondit le Mage pensif.**_

_**- Mais à Gringott… Commença Nagini inquiète.**_

_**- Oui, il y en a un… Si le Ministère surveille le Coffre de Bella, ce n'est pas pour prendre le thé. **__**Le ministère et l'Ordre du Phénix travaillent ensembles, mais je ne pense pas que les Gobelins vont apprécier longtemps les Aurors dans leur Banque. Interrompit Voldemort.**_

_**- Rentre dans la tête du garçon et voit s'il à découvert au sujet des Horcruxes, Tom**__**. Si tu n'en a plus, tu mourras et… S'enquit le Serpent.**_

_**- Tu t'inquiète Nagini ? Ne t'en fais pas, je vais les rassembler… Dit Jedusor.**_

_**- Je ne suis pas ton Horcruxe et ton Familier pour rien, ne l'oublie pas Tom… Conclut le Serpent en partant en directio**__**n de la salle du trône.**_

**Oui je sais ce chapitre est un peu court face aux autre, c'est vrai quoi que 11 pages… Non, ce n'est pas de l'ironie ! –'**

**Mais Voldemort m'a donné du fil à retordre, car certains me ****disait que dans ma fic, il n'était pas assez méchant… J'espère que cela a répondu à vos attentes ! –'**

**Mais j'espère que cela vous as plu ? J'ai mis ce chapitre car plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé de mettre la réaction de Voldemort par rapport aux let****tres. Alors je l'ai mise !**

**C'est comme un petit chapitre bonus…**

**Par contre, au prochain chapitre nous retournons à Poudlard avec Harry et ses amis et tout ce qui fait le collège !**

**Voila et encore merci pour tout ces reviews et aux nouveaux Favoris e****t Alerts ! C'est sympas de leurs part de m'avoir ajouté, et bien sur merci aux anciens qui me suivent toujours…**

**Et merci Sheltan ! Tu es mon Beta donc tu lis les chapitres avant tout le monde mais c'est sympa de l'avoir relu sur le site ! Mais si t****u as la mémoire sélective, il faut faire quelque chose… Quoique, j'ai une mémoire qui prête défaut et je ne me soigne pas… o.O Alors bienvenue au club ! Sans rancune Sheltan ! ^^**


End file.
